Streaks of Purple Saga
by Hraygurl
Summary: What is the History of the Power Rangers exactly? What if there was a Purple Ranger in the beginning? This story tells you all about that.
1. Prologue: The Shadow Era

**Streaks of Purple Saga**

**Prologue: The Shadow Era**

The chronicle that follows has not been documented by any human historian, as this dark era in mankind's history was stricken from the memory of the collective human race. As is typical among most resilient species, horrors beyond understanding are quickly sealed up into the annals of the unconscious, rarely discussed and eventually dismissed. As time flowed onward, those who survived this darkest of ages firsthand perished, and as their life stories were passed on to their children, eventually facts were obscured into myth, myth into fairy tale, and then…the fairy tale was completely forgotten.

The rise of the mighty Shadow Empire began in the timeless past, millions of light years from Earth on the planet Delphi. There, a tear in reality unleashed dark energies that never should have existed. Those destructive energies scoured the planet surface, creating the tidal waves, earthquakes, thunderstorms, cyclones, and firestorms that crippled the infrastructure of the civilization that dwelled there. Finally, the destruction culminated when the dark energies fully saturated the entire planet, seeping into the core where they incubated, setting off a chain reaction that rapidly killed the planet.

The planet was consumed in a burst of white light. Yet, it did not explode into debris, as any other planet would. It collapsed upon itself, and drew all the cosmic power into its core. Through magical forces beyond mortal understanding, the energies transformed the planet, suffusing matter and creating a small crystal, pulsing with unspeakable power. That Crystal became known as Delphi, after the planet from which it was born.

Once the maelstrom of power had ceded, the Crystal fell into the hand of a brilliant and ambitious warlock, trained in the Shadow Arts. He exercised his magical talents to their limits, becoming one with this Crystal, letting himself be wholly filled with its power. He was exposed to the infinity of reality, seeing into Realms beyond this one, into dimensions outside the perception of mortal man. That man was Umbriel, and his quest for order in an unruly galaxy began.

Some opposed him, but most cowered in helpless fear of this being, with powers from the Beyond. He forged an Empire, and conquered any who dared stand in the way of his absolute rule. Planets that did not submit were systematically destroyed as the High Lord tore open the bonds of Reality to unleash the Chaotics, demons so destructive they couldn't possibly exist in our Realm for long without razing all of creation.

The leaders of the resistance became known as the Alliance. Mages, wizards, scholars, and warriors from many planets, congregated, and jointly attack Umbriel, hoping to shake his seat of power and remove the mighty Crystal, the source of his great power. However, their efforts amounted to naught, and that Alliance was almost fully crushed.

However, hope was not completely lost. For hope survived in the heart of Umbriel's queen, who felt the sting of conscience as the Lord's heir grew in her womb. Her knowledge of the Crystal was critical, as she understood its power better than anyone save the High Lord himself. She resolved never to let her child grow into the monster her husband had become, and halfway through her pregnancy, she plotted to destroy the Crystal. However, her plan was ill met, for once the Crystal was shattered, she found she could not diffuse its power.

Umbriel felt this treacherous act the moment the enchanted hatchet struck the Delphi Crystal. Without a shred of compassion or instance of hesitation, he ripped the unborn child from the traitor's womb, sentencing her to a slow and painful death. However, the High Lord did not realize she had in her grasp a single Crystal shard, whose power let her tear a hole in space and vanish.

The Lady entrusted her life to the remnants of the Alliance, whose ideals were in harmony with her own. After enduring a long convalescence, she bestowed the power of the shard to a young idealist, whose motives were pure and just. That man, Zordon of Eltar, swore his life to the protection of the Crystal shard. Though with the shard came grave responsibility. It was the key to Umbriel's defeat, for now the remnants of the Alliance had access to the kind of enormous power that could oppose his own.

Umbriel was greatly weakened by the loss, but he was not beyond recovery. He carefully reconstructed the Crystal, but sought the missing shard with desperation, recognizing his unprecedented vulnerability. The Lady was able to evade his spies, but the shard, pulsing with brilliant Edenoids, the fierce Ninjetti, and the wise Aquitians, Zordon was eventually found. A fierce battle ensued on the planet Phaedos, which obliterated the Ninjetti clan. Having narrowly escaped death, thanks to the willing sacrifice of the Master Warrior, Zordon used the shard to open a wormhole in space, and elude the High Lord until he could design a weapon strong enough to face him. He intended to make the journey alone, fearing that any who accompany him may suffer a brutal death, but two devoted warriors refused to abandon him. Those two were Jedryk and Thiele of Eltar, the Dragon and the Eagle, who drew power from two sacred medallions of ancient design. The trio took refuge in a distant star system in the sparsely populated outskirts of the galaxy, on the small, young planet now called Earth.

With time and diligence, Zordon came to understand the power of the shard. The power of creation, of the element in their most basic form. The power stolen from the planet Delphi, centuries earlier. The power of realms beyond, stretching into infinity. He took the shard, which he dubbed the Terra Crystal, broke it into five sub-shards, and scattered them across the vibrant planet he had chosen as his base. The Terra Crystals were carefully hidden, in the hopes that Umbriel would not be able to track them. Yet, the Power of the fragments was still needed, so Zordon created a network through which his champions would siphon their power. Using the gold medallions of his two allies as a template, Zordon designed a Morphin' Grid, that would channel a fraction of that overwhelming power. That fraction came to power five warriors, whom he named the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.

Despite Zordon's immense effort, Umbriel and his hordes did indeed find the planet Earth. Upon his arrival, the High Lord established a foothold in the northwestern continent, where there were far fewer of the indigenous species. The humans were used as slaves, most often imported from the four corners of the world to serve in the construction and maintenance of a mighty walled city named Shadowgate. The High Lord's goal was simple: to unearth Zordon and the Crystal shards, regardless of the injury to the gentle, defenseless planet.

When his discovery was made known, Zordon refused to cower in fear. Instead, he exercised the might of the Morpin' Grid, selecting five young, insolent slaves from Shadowgate as his champions. Together with the Dragon and the Eagle, and Zordon himself, these new Rangers fought desperately to save their home world.

It took centuries of warfare, and scores of Rangers, to turn the tables of this bloody war. The seven Power Rangers, aided by Zordon himself, faced the dreaded Umbriel in a climatic battle that would decide the fate of the galaxy. That victory came at great cost, for during an intense duel with the High Lord, Zordon's consciousness was flung into a dimension beyond the reach of his allies, leaving his mortal body to fall dead to the world. Witnessing the apparent death of his mentor only added to the flame of despair that choked the bold Red Ranger, igniting a power so overwhelming, it swallowed the entire palace, the monstrous High Lord, and the Red Ranger himself in its fury. Still, despite the tragic loss of their beloved mentor and their leader, the surviving six Power Rangers were able to relish the fact that the greatest treat to peace in the universe could wreak no more havoc.

The defeat of their god sealed the fate of the Shadow Empire, for without Umbriel and his powerful Crystal the forces were already weakening. Throughout the occupied territories, rebel units organized to obliterate the remnants of the alien reign. Nearly all the imperial fled Earth, and the slaves of Shadowgate were able to create their own civilization. Shadowgate was re-christened Gateway City, celebrating its unique cultural melting pot of the Earth's various tribes. Finally, after nearly a millennium of alien occupation, the inhabitants of Earth were free to live and grow without interference.

However, this hard-won peace was short lived, for the laws of nature demand a vacuum to be filled. As the Shadow Empire began to fade, a bold young Emperor sought to expand his own holdings…


	2. The Dragon and the Eagle Part One

**The Dragon and the Eagle**

**Part One**

**Chapter One**

_The Planet Phlegethon, circa 8000 B.C. _

A young warrior stood at attention beside the spacious gate of the magnificent steel tower, which soared so high it speared the heavens themselves with its arrow-like peak. His brilliant gold armor reflected the steady light of the lava moat that circled the cold, surgical palace. He felt beads of sweat on his long navy snout, and, truth be told, the intense heat of Phlegethon was intolerable.

However, complain would be a sign of weakness, and despite temperature exceeding 300 degrees, he would endure it with his chin held high, and his sword gripped tight.

His attention shifted when a form appeared across the large moat. Keen ruby eyes were able to discern the gold and yellow uniform of the lithe figure, and even the glint of the curved steel hanging from her waist.

A feral smile split his face, allowing yellowed fangs to poke through parted lips.

He stepped away from the wall, and with one mighty thrust, his large feathered wings launched him into the humid air, carrying him safely to the other side.

Once he landed, he flashed his smile at the figure, and nodded his head in deference.

"Welcome back, Scorpina."

The young woman tossed him a flirtatious wink. "My, my, Goldar…promoted to Palace Guard duty so quickly! I only last saw you thirty years ago, and you were still in the dungeons."

The Titan warrior grunted at the memory. "As there is no bridge across the moat, only servants with the ability of flight will do. But, if I were only given a chance, I know I would be given command of my own fleet!"

"A general? You do aim high. And I'm sure you shall succeed."

Goldar's smile only widened at the compliment, and he reached his hand to hers. "May I escort you to the Palace?"

She took his offered hand without hesitation. "Please do. And you'd better call someone else to keep guard of the Palace gate. You should hear the news I bring of the Shadow Empire."

**Chapter Two**

Sequestered within his enormous library, the twenty-eighth ruler from the House of Zhept hunched over an ancient grimoire. Silver-tipped fingers gently leafed through the tattered pages, and skimmed along the text with purpose.

_Somewhere in here __**must **__be the key to defeating Umbriel…_

The bare muscles of his face folded beneath his platinum grid mask. While so far the Shadow Empire had left Zedd and his relatively small empire alone, that was certainly temporary. Zedd was a young monarch, ruling his native planet Phlegethon and the rest of the solar system after the death of his father. However, the bold young wizard was determine to reach further than a mere solar system. He was destined to rule the _universe_…and Destiny can only be delayed for so long.

If only he could find some means to defeat the mysterious magic of the dread High Lord, a god amongst mortals! Without preparing for that certain confrontation, Zedd was wary to venture outside his own system. In fact, with the exception of a handful of spies he sent to scour the universe for secrets, his entire power was contained amongst five meager planets.

He knew that would change soon.

Zedd started when the sound of heels against cold steel met his ear. His visor flared in crimson fury as twin peaks of silver hair poked from behind a bookshelf.

"How _dare _you enter my Study!" he growled, his deep voice echoing through the wide chamber. The woman cringed, immediately falling to her knees, casting her maroon gown in an airy bubble around her hidden body.

The young woman bowed her head, humbly touching her forehead to the ground, despite the cumbersome head ornament she wore. However, while her body was bowed with humility, her dark, narrow eyes flashed with indignation and mute defiance.

"My apologies, Lord, for the interruption," she said meekly, "but Scorpina has returned with an update."

The Emperor glared down at the messenger for a moment longer before disregarding her completely. Taking long strides, Zedd marched out of the chamber towards his audience room.

Once his footsteps faded out of earshot, Rita Repulsa rose to her feet, straightening the folds in her gown while casting a furious glare in his direction.

"Spineless, skinless, arrogant…" she hissed under her breath, "simpleton!"

She fumed as usual, detesting her own fate. She, a crowned princess and trained sorceress, was sold into Lord Zedd's service by her own father in order to cement the treaty between the two empires. Of course Master Vile, despotic ruler of the entire M51 Galaxy, was in very little danger of facing the Shadow Empire. Several galaxies stood between them. She fumed as usual, detesting her own fate.

Still, Master Vile had faith that brash Zedd would eventually establish a foothold in the Milky Way Galaxy, and by creating an alliance with Phlegethon he insured himself a piece of it.

Rita was powerless to defy her father, and was sent to Phlegethon at the signing of a contract. She would serve Zedd faithfully…no matter how detestable and humiliating such service would be. However, she was guaranteed a position of power. She would be his High General, the highest position granted to one outside the royal family. But so far, that position was completely meaningless, and would remain so until Phlegethon attempted to expand.

**Chapter Three**

The Emperor sat in his concrete throne, tapping one hand's fingers against the armrest, while clutching his beloved Z staff in the other. At his nod, the large double doors slowly parted, allowing entrance to Scorpina, who strolled into her master's presence with confidence that could only accompany a tremendous announcement. She was closely followed by Goldar, who stepped to the side and bowed to the throne.

The Arachnid slid to one knee at the base of the throne, elevated over a yard off the ground by a series of concentric, slowly shrinking slabs of black marble.

"Deliver your report," Zedd pronounced, wasting no time with greetings.

"Rumors are flooding over the Empire, my Lord: the High Lord has been defeated. The Eltarian he was hunting assembled an army called Power Rangers. They have a strange and unknown power source, and were able to slay Umbriel."

If Zedd's hidden jaw were capable of falling to his chest, it would have. Instead, a shocked silence froze the youthful monarch in place, fingers twitching as possibilities swam through his mind.

"The Empire is collapsing," Scorpina related. "The news of the Emperor's defeat, as well as the crumbling of the Earth kingdom, has given hope to hundreds of colonized planets."

Zedd's eyes gleamed as a fierce excitement unlike anything he'd experience swelled within. _This is __**it**__! Umbriel is dead! Now is my opportunity to sweep in and fill the void of power. The chaos will leave thousands of star systems ripe for the picking!_

Rita's high-pitched voice interrupted his musings. "Isn't there a successor to the throne?" she demanded. "I thought Umbriel had a son."

"Filiel has not been accounted for," Scorpina responded, "but even he does not compare to the power of his sire. He is far too young."

"It must be some sort of fluke," Goldar grumbled from his corner. He felt the stares of Zedd and Rita for even raising his voice, but he refused to remain silent. Now was his chance to show his intelligence, and perhaps earn some respect in the eyes of the monarch. "My Lord," he decreed, "Earth is inhabited by a very weak dominant race. They only live some seventy years at most! It has been under the heel of Umbriel for a millennium. How could they rise to defeat him?"

"That Eltarian mage must be pretty powerful," Rita commented.

"Then our first prerogative to gain control of this…Earth."

All turned to Zedd, expression of surprise on their faces.

"But Lord…if Zordon and these Rangers are so powerful to defeat the Shadows, what can we do…?" Goldar asked.

"Ah, but Zordon was killed in the battle, as was the leader of the Rangers," Scorpina reported. "The two other Eltarians had died centuries ago, so only six humans remain."

Lord Zedd angled his head toward Golda. "You say humans live for only seventy years or so?"

"More or less. At least, that is what I have studied."

The Emperor rose to his feet, commanding the undivided attention of all present. "Then we will wait a full century before we attack. Then, the Rangers taught by Zordon will be dirt in the ground. Any new Rangers will lack the mentoring of that Eltarian, as well as any valuable experience in warfare. The planet will be virtually defenseless." His hard gaze turned. "Rita, you will lead the assault on Earth."

A cold smile grew on her lips.

Zedd then turned. "And Goldar, you shall be her general."

Goldar grimaced at the very thought of directly serving the erratic princess of M51…but it _did _mean a weighty promotion, and a chance to prove himself to Zedd. "As you command, my Lord."

**Chapter Four**

He tumbled in a strange darkness for an unknown amount of time.

Could it be minutes? Hours? Centuries? More…?

In the vortex, he could not tell time nor space. It was a constant state of dizziness that swallowed all his senses, sending him into a whirling limbo of complete and utter confusion.

In a desperate attempt to keep some hold on sanity, he tried to pull his consciousness out of the present, and dwell upon the past. He recalled the bright morning on O'peth, several years after his rebel unit had hidden themselves there to recuperate after the desolation of most of Eltar. That morning, a surprise guest was received.

The Queen herself.

Zordon was struck at the sight of her. She always stood beside her Lord, cold and contemptuous as she launched attacks at his whim. Now, she looked frail and drawn, her eyes wide with terror and glistening with unshed tears. Her body was still wrapped in bandages drenched with blood, that seeped even onto the armor of the armored hero that carried her…but she refused treatment until she was able to speak.

In her hands, pressed tightly to her chest, was a shard of crystal, gleaming with energy, different colors swirling within.

He could never forget her strained, desperate words. _"This is the…key to your survival! Tap the powers of this stone…turn its power against Umbriel. Please…"_

"_Why should we trust you?" _one of the King's advisors sneered. _"You have much blood on your hands, Lady. You were the one that led the strike against Eltar!"_

Zordon had seen the woman's face fall, and felt a pang at her distress. _"She led the attack, but she stayed her hand. Had Umbriel attacked directly, there wouldn't __**be **__an Eltar anymore!"_

Zordon's faith that there was truth in the Queen's words was the only thing that stopped his fiercer allies from killing her immediately, or at least sentencing her for her crimes. His wise, convincing arguments stayed the hand of justice.

"_Justice is dear to me...you all know that! But survival is even more so! If she can help us defeat Umbriel, and liberate the galaxy, then we must see to her wounds, and postpone her trial. We must use __**everything **__at our disposal to find a way to confront his magic!"_

That day, centuries ago, he earned the trust of the deposed Queen. Over time, he earned her friendship. So when the day of her decision finally came, he was the one she sought.

"_Zordon, I can't lead the fight against Umbriel. I don't have the strength…the powers I have mastered have been corrupted by the darkness in my soul. If I use the shard as I am now, I will fall to Umbriel, and nothing will be accomplished. Someone pure, someone good must lead the charge. You must find a way to purify the shard. Change it, Zordon…cleanse the power, focus it, and create a force empowered against Umbriel, and all evil in the galaxy."_

And with that, the fair Queen was gone. Never again did she communicate with him. No word was ever given in her behalf. Yet, on the other hand, Umbriel didn't boast her capture. It was as if she had fallen out of the universe.

But her words were never forgotten, and that day began the centuries of effort to take that Crystal shard and transform it into a force for good. With time, he accomplished that feat. He forged the Morphin' Grid, channeling the power of the shard into a form that was uncorrupt. Pure. Safe.

His efforts were blessed by whatever forces governed the universe, for after centuries of war on Earth he managed to lead his team of Power Rangers into the inner sanctum of the High Lord. The battle was bloody and treacherous, spindles of energy floating like thread throughout the chamber. He remembered so clearly that final confrontation…Umbriel's empty eyes mocking him and his children, openly inviting them all into oblivion.

That was his last memory. The rest was obscured with the cobwebs of confusion.

And so he continued to drift, hopelessly lost in an infinite, swirling void.

**Chapter Five**

"Aye yi yi! I'm picking up something!"

The cry roused an elderly man deep within the barracks of the Command Center. He rose from the flimsy mattress with the tenderness of age, and grasped his mangled walking staff with withered fingers. He slowly moved from the room into the darkened hallway, his brilliant blue eyes narrowing to bring the world into focus. After a long journey, he reached the large command chamber, which had served the many teams of Power Rangers over the past millennium in their efforts to defeat the evil Empire.

"Is it Zordon?" he asked hopefully.

"No," the robot answered, pointing to a large sphere seated atop a column. "There's a strange energy signature coming from space!"

The man frowned deeply, moving closer to the Viewing Globe to see for himself. His eyes widened when he realized there was a projectile slicing through the void, leaving an energy trail similar to a comet.

However, it was clearly not a comet, or any other natural object. It was a castle, with large spires piercing the heavens with disdain.

"Are they Imperials?" he asked cautiously. "Perhaps Filiel has decided to reclaim Earth?"

"No…the energy signature is very different. But I don't recognize it."

The man tapped his staff to the ground rhythmically. "We cannot take any chances. I shall not allow another iron grasp to squeeze my planet into submission."

The robot looked at the aged man, clearly astounded by his passion. "What do we do?"

He hobbled back towards his room, determination lighting his eyes with fire.

**Chapter Five**

Each step was more difficult to take than the previous. Still, despite the pain that burned in his atrophied limbs, he traversed the hills at his own pace.

The moment his eyes fell upon a small stone house, lined with rich purple blossoms that reached to the heavens, and banking a small pond covered with white petals that coasted through the spring air, years melted from his face.

Fond memories flooded his consciousness. Of playing near the small pond as a child, tossing his little sister Jen'ha into the still waters. Of reading from the leather bound grimoire he'd unearthed near the High Lord's palace once, after returning home from the rock quarry where he served at a tender age.

That was where he sat some eighty years ago – on a large flat slab of rock beside the pond, reading his treasured book – when he was Called. At fourteen years of age, he encountered a kindly, pale-faced man searching for a worthy replacement for a treasured warrior who had fallen.

That very day, he surrendered his simple but peaceful life as a slave and aspiring scholar. After all, what the stranger offered him was too much to turn down. Freedom from the slave pits. The power to make a difference, in his life and the lives of his loved ones. The resources necessary to learn magic, beyond the few small spells in the leather volume he owned.

"Erol! If you don't stop splashing me, I'll turn you into a toad!"

"Not likely, Kreia! You don't have that kind of magic!"

The old man's smiled stretched at the sounds of jubilant laughter that could only mean youth. He slowly rounded the house, coming into fuller view of the pond. There, he saw a young girl, clearly no more than fifteen or so, with flowing ashen blonde hair moistened with water. She was giggling hysterically, her fair skin flushing as she rolled off the flat boulder she was seated upon, desperately gripping an ancient book to her chest. She cradled the book as if it were an infant, taking cover behind the boulder and peeking out from the side with midnight eyes.

Her tormentor was a boy, with a short crop of soaked ebony hair. He waded in the pond, green leaves from the tree falling upon his head as he continued throwing his arms into the waters, forcing waves of water to crash into his playmate.

The boy then stopped his game, creeping lower into the water until he was shoulder-deep in the pool. His eyebrow arched predatorily as he waited for his victim.

"Erol?" she called, slowly stretching her neck to view the water. She gasped in shock as a particularly large spray of water hit her directly in the face, throwing her back in surprise and forcing her to sputter out the liquid she swallowed.

"HA!" he mocked, falling back into the pool and surrendering to his gleeful victory. Kreia growled fiercely, roughly pushing her matted waves out of her eyes.

"I warned you!" she shouted, lifting her fingers. She began slowly bending her slender fingers in an intricate dance, weaving invisible magical strands between them.

Suddenly, the still water leapt to life, tossing the helpless boy out of the pool to crash clumsily onto the grassy shore.

Erol coughed, spitting up a mouthful of water and slicking his hair from his soft green eyes. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to orient himself.

Kreia smiled with devilish delight, kneeling on the grass in front of her friend.

"I warned you," she leered.

He smirked. "Well, I was right," he maintained. "You _can't _turn me into a toad."

She responded with a mock cackle, throwing back her golden mane with a toss of her head. "Not _yet_."

She helped him to his feet, and carefully brushed away the droplets of water that splashed her ancient book. "Let's get you cleaned up."

As the youths turned toward the modest cabin, the girl's head cocked to the side, a flash of movement catching her eye.

"What's wrong?" Erol asked, following her gaze.

"I…I thought I saw something," she whispered, turning her full body toward him. "By the cabin."

"You can see me," a disembodied voice noted, a hint of surprise in his tone. "I am impressed."

The girl's raven eyes turned toward the sound, and stared at the faint ripple of purple energy that slowly approached. In panic, she stepped back behind the young man, whose genial face folded into a threatening frown. He pushed Kreia further behind him, and grabbed a fallen tree branch from the grass beneath him.

"Where is it?" he asked her, his hard jade stare boring into the empty space that captured his friend's attention.

Before she could respond, the faint purple ripple grew stronger, entering the visible spectrum and startling both youths with its luster. The boy's grip on his makeshift weapon tightened, despite the feeble appearance of the intruder.

The aged man smiled gently at both youths, yet his attention was clearly focused upon Kreia. Considering no human had formal magical training beside himself, her perception was phenomenal.

"You need not fear me," he assured them, raising his hands to demonstrate his peaceful intentions, "I only intended to return home, and when I saw you both, I was curious."

"Return home?" she repeated, her brow furrowing. "But…my family has lived on this land for generations!"

"Who are you?" Erol demanded.

The man kept his gaze on the girl, who still trembled slightly in fear of this entire situation. His warm eyes fell from her overwhelmed gaze to the ancient book she clung to.

"I used to sit by this very pond, reading that grimoire with the avid curiosity of a natural student," he revealed. "My name is Regita of the Uru-Nenyin household."

Kreia gasped. "Th…that's impossible! Regita disappeared long before my mother was born! The Empire killed him!"

His smile softened as he shook his head. "No. I was brought into the service of the Power Rangers."

Erol gazed at the aged man with wonder, tinted with distrust. "_The _Power Rangers? Who liberated the planet seventy _years_ ago?"

"How can you possibly still be alive?" Kreia asked incredulously, "Regita was older than my great-grandmother, Jen'ha, and she died before I was even born. She lived a long life too."

At the mention of his sister, Regita gazed at the girl before him with new appreciation.

After all…Zordon did mention that magical potency is in some ways a heritable quality. Just like certain aspects of intelligence or appearance can be passed down, certain brain patterns were more adept to learning magic than others. Therefore, it was entirely possible that his great-grandniece had a similar construction, making it possible for her to recognize magic without being formally trained.

Kreia frowned with discomfort at Regita's intense stare. Erol gazed at her worriedly, finally stepping between them and fixing the old man with a suspicious glare.

"How can you be alive?" he repeated, his tone severe. "Regita would be a hundred years old. No one can live that long!"

"One hundred nineteen, actually," Regita corrected with a humored grin. "Magic can do wonders."

Kreia's eyes widened with heightened interest at the statement. "Magic?" she repeated with awe. "As in _real _magic? Not just little tricks?"

Regita pointed at the book she clutched so strongly. "That text formed the foundation of a lifetime of intense study under Zordon of Eltar, the savior of Earth. It was part of my training. And now, seventy years after the war was won, the Power Rangers are needed again." He fixed the girl with a pleading gaze. "Can I count on you?"

Her lip trembled, and for once she met Regita's intense gaze without stepping back in fear. He seemed so sincere…she could sense his desperation and honesty almost as easily as she could sense his presence earlier.

Of course, the possibility wasn't lost upon her that this was all a trap. But what would an evil alien have to gain by abducting her…just another young girl, one of a thousand such girls to reside in the remains of an Imperial capitol?

Meanwhile, Erol stared in astonishment as Kreia obviously considered the proposal. "You're not serious!" he declared.

"Time is of the essence," Regita revealed. "As we speak, a new force approaches Earth. I must assembled the Power Rangers, just in case we are in danger of attack. You, Kreia, have a magical awareness exceedingly rare in humans. I am certain that, with training, you will be an able mage, and a worthy Ranger."

Kreia brightened at the very notion. "Me? A Power Ranger?"

Regita nodded. "Yes. And together, we must find six more worthy individuals. I must count on you to help me find them, for the situation is pressing."

As if instinctively, both turned to Erol, who blinked at the sudden attention.

"What?" he demanded.

"I can count on you," Kreia stated, gazing at him imploringly. "Right?"

Erol fell silent, suddenly lost in the depth of those pleading midnight eyes. The typically exuberant girl rarely displayed such a passion…it was impossible to resist.

Finally, he nodded. "Where you go, I go."

**Chapter Six**

A young man gazed at the crystal blue waters, the strong sea air weaving through his long, sandy blonde hair. Hard sapphire eyes pierced the matching sea, narrowing slowly at the sign of motion.

"Here," he said, stopping the rhythmical motion of rowing. Beside him on the small wooden boat, a middle-aged man also paused his oar, a smirk growing on his face.

"You always sound so sure of yourself, Zale," he commented, watching the tall, sturdy young man rise. He then stood, helping him to cast the large net into the bobbing waters.

"Confidence is half the battle. You taught me that, Father."

Ich'ni smiled with pride at his only child... something to be proud of indeed. Handsome, sharp, strong, brave... young Zale had all the qualities of a good man. Also, his skill at fishing assured his family would always eat well.

As the pair carefully lowered the net into the waters, the winds picked up, causing the boat to rock more violently. Zale's eyes narrowed as he glared up at the sky, which suddenly grew overcast with a thick grayish cloud cover.

"By the gods..." he whispered, his jaw slowly dropping.

Ich'ni stared upwards, his lips quivering. "Zale! Get down!"

Both men fell to the bottom of the boat, clutching the sides with all their might as a thunderous roar erupted from the sky. The waves crashed violently, until the small boat was overwhelmed by the agitated sea. Zale and his father screamed as the boat capsized.

Whizzing high above was a structure, slicing through the heavens en route to the mainland.

**Chapter Seven**

A pair of dark almond-shaped eyes swept through the dense foliage with the intensity of sunlight on a summer's afternoon. The gaze was attracted to the gentle rustling of leaves on a lush bush nearby.

To the common observer, the faint swaying would melt in with the rest of the forest, bending lazily to the summer breeze. Yet this was no common observer.

A body, powerful yet lithe, slunk between bushes like a serpent. The fierce gaze remained focused, cutting through shrubbery like a knife's sharp edge.

Finally, after creeping behind a large oak tree, the gaze fell upon its target: a delicate doe, lapping at a small creek of fresh water.

The stag paid the hunter no heed, not even when a razor sharp spear reflected the sunlight that pierced the dense forest.

However, a heartbeat before the spear darted from the hunter's hand, the stag jerked its head, turning toward a faint sound.

The animal moved just enough to avoid doom.

The stag reacted quickly to the spear that just missed its chest. It scampered into the foliage, disappearing between swaying branches.

The hunter muttered quietly, stepping out from his hiding space. His skin, naturally pale but tinted with the healthy tan of summer, glistened with a mist of sweat from his athletic endeavors. His only clothing was a pair of loose pants, cropped just beneath the knee and held on his waist by a coarse rope. His flowing jet-black hair was tied near the top of his head with a similar rope, and dangled just past his shoulder.

The man's almond eyes focused downstream. In that direction, a very soft sound silenced the babbling stream, surely loud enough to attract his prey's attention earlier.

"Sener," he groaned, pulling the spear out from the tree.

**Chapter Eight**

A young man played his stringed instrument serenely, his head bobbing gently to the tune that sailed from his strumming fingertips. His eyes were closed, and his short crop of dark chocolate curls, just a few shades darker than his milk chocolate skin, fluttered along with the leaves in the tree in which he took refuge.

He felt inspired by the gentle roll of the creek below, and accompanied its whisper with his own composition.

His dreamlike reverie was interrupted by a sharp hissing sound, and a powerful gust of air. Startled, he sat up, his eyes darting in the direction of the sound.

His throat closed when he saw a wooden arrow embedded in the tree trunk he leaned upon. There was only about an inch of space between his nose and the weapon.

He jerked back, momentarily forgetting his location. Losing his balance upon the branch, he tumbled to the ground, shrieking as he crashed into the grassy knoll beneath him.

He sputtered the grass that had filled his mouth, and lifted his head. His jaw set at the pair of leather sandals and powerful legs that stood just in front of him.

"What in the name of the gods do you think you're doing, Kazu!" the young man shrieked, falling into a sitting position. He stared up at the imposing warrior, who stood firmly with a bow in one hand and spear clutched in the other. The glaring frown he wore was enough to strike fear into the hearts of most of the inhabitants of Gateway City.

But Sener knew better.

"I was hunting my family's evening meal," Kazu barked, "until it fled from me."

Sener blinked in surprise. No prey could ever escape the greatest hunter in the known world.

"It ran?" Sener breathed in disbelief.

"Rather, it fled from _you_, and your noise."

Sener cringed at the insult, rising to his full height. While still several inches shy of the warrior, and easily half the muscle mass, his gait harbored none of the intimidation others would feel in his position.

"My music is _not_ noise," Sener defended, "and I do not find your insults at all worthy of you. My artistic pursuits are not a waste!"

Kazu remained firm. "What do they serve? Your sculptures hold no water, your songs do not fill stomachs."

"The gods gave you a sharp eye and fast hands. They gave me insight into the hearts of men and women."

Kazu smirked. "Let's see that insight put food on-"

The argument, which was only a reprise of their regular encounters, was interrupted by an earthshaking roar from the clouds. Both men stumbled to the ground, watching in horrified shock as animals and birds rushed from the west.

Kazu was the first to recover his bearings, and he quickly grabbed the artist's arm. "Move!" he growled.

Both youths tore through the trees and bushes, carefully avoiding stampeding animals.

Slicing through the air above, a large stone castle approached the ground, nestling itself into the heart of the dense forest.

**Chapter Nine**

"This is so... incredible," Kreia breathed, her grip tightening on Erol's hand.

After the lengthy hike the two youths had endured, they finally entered the palatial structure hidden high in the cliffs near the ocean. They were awed by the refuge, its tower reaching for the heavens, and its heavy walls leaving no entrance to be invaded.

Their awe only began at the exterior. Once they were allowed into the secret entrance, their amazement defied description.

The large chamber within was intricate, with metallic tables forming a circular pattern near the center. On those tables shone infinite colored lights, and a variety of odd designs and small raised cubes.

The ring of metal tables also held another monument: a large cylinder, apparently composed of glass connected to circular metal podiums at its base and peak. Within the cylinder sat a bed of crystals, and a strange smoke seemed to fill the area within.

The entire chamber was dark, with lights like stars on the ceiling and floor. It was, in a word... unearthly.

"Where are we?" Erol questioned.

Regita smiled at their confounded expressions before heading toward a narrow tunnel leading to another chamber. "Alpha, introduce them to the Command Center," he instructed.

Erol and Kreia traded bewildered glances. "Alpha?"

"Present!" a child-like voice called, startling the pair. They both turned to the direction of the voice, which seemed to emanate from the black wall beyond the ring of metal tables. A piece of the wall slid away, revealing a short creature plated with metals of crimson, blue, and gold.

The creature scampered towards the thunderstruck pair. "I am Alpha V," he greeted, bowing lightly, "Welcome to the Command Center of Zordon of Eltar."

After several moments of silence, Kreia stepped forward, reaching her trembling hand toward Alpha. She gently touched the hard metal head, and jerked her hand back immediately.

"What are you?" she asked, "Some kind of sprite?"

Incredibly, he giggled. "No. I am an automaton, created by King Lexion of Edenoi. I am the fifth of the Alpha line, the first series of fully-sentient assistant computers in the galaxy."

"Computer?" Erol repeated, his brow furrowing.

Although Alpha could make no facial expressions, the humans could somehow feel his amusement. "I am... an alien. That's close enough."

There was no sense in explaining further, and that answer seemed enough for the young pair.

Erol then stepped forward, gazing at the incredible chamber with even greater interest. "All this is alien," he noted, a chill causing him to shudder, "Like... the High Lord."

Alpha was quick to disagree. "No! This was Zordon's sanctuary, and the home of all the Power Rangers. We fought, and defeated, the invasion force."

Erol frowned as a new question dawned on him. "Why are you still here? The Empire is dead. You just can't leave mankind alone, can you?"

"Erol!" Kreia scolded.

"We remain because we know the battle isn't over," Regita said, appearing from the back rooms with a wooden box in his free hand, "The Empire was the greatest evil in the cosmos, but evil can never be forever defeated. There is always the threat that someone else may fill the void. And that is why we remain... in case someone does. And someone may have."

He paused, leaning his walking stick against a console and holding the box in offering. "There have been scores of Power Rangers before you," he noted, "Most had died in battle. All sacrificed their family lives, for fear of endangering loved ones. All Rangers must disappear from Gateway City, and remain here in the Command Center. Always on duty, always striving to learn and grow so as to defend the world all the better. Once the Power is taken, it cannot be returned until the battle is over."

He then opened the ornate box, etched with animal pictures on all panels. Within, lying on a white pillow, lay seven glittering gold coins arranged in a pentagon with two in the center. Each coin had a different image, all of animals made legendary by the Rangers of earlier generations.

"Once you choose a Power Coin, you accept the duty of being a Ranger," Regita explained, "Take your pick."

Kreia stepped forward, thoughtfully considering each possible coin. After several moments, she selected one of the central coins.

Regita couldn't help but smile. "You have selected the Eagle, Kreia. You will be the Purple Ranger, as I was a lifetime ago."

Kreia smiled at that. She hadn't even known which Ranger Regita had been, but somehow a force she couldn't explain drew her to the winged creature.

Erol's jaw set. "Which is Green?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I know something of the Power Rangers," he related, "and I do recall that the Purple and Green Rangers were unique. They fought side by side as if they were somehow separate from the other five. They are a team within a team."

He then turned to Kreia. "If you are the Purple Ranger, then I must be your partner."

Kreia broke eye contact, trying her best not to blush.

Regita's gaze passed between the youths before pointing to the Dragon coin. "Then here is your coin, Green Ranger."

The moment the coin touched Erol's finger, an incredible earthquake besieged the Command Center. All within collapsed to the ground helplessly as the alarms began screaming to life.

"Aye yi yi!" Alpha shrieked, rising to his metal feet, "The palace has landed!"

"Where exactly?" Regita demanded, allowing Kreia and Erol to help him stand.

"Three miles east of Gateway City. I really can't detect anything else."

Dread darkened Regita's eyes. "We shall soon see their intention."

**Chapter Ten**

Rita Repulsa stood on the marble balcony hanging from the highest tower of the palace, glaring down upon the world that would soon crumble under her heels. An array of animals squirmed beneath the protective canopy of lush trees, swaying in the cool breeze. The gentle warmth of the afternoon sun irradiated the sky, coaxing the gaseous atmosphere to glow a stunningly rich shade of blue. White puffs of clouds lazily streaked the sky, floating on cushions of air.

Rita inhaled the crisp atmosphere, and snorted her disgust. "By all that is evil, this planet is hideous! I wonder what Umbriel saw in this dump?"

Still, despite its stomach-churning sweet air and blindingly bright colors, this backwater mudball was her salvation.

Finally, she was _free_. No more obnoxious boy-king hovering over her shoulder, berating her just for the fun of it. No more opulent ceremonies, designed to humiliate her by forcing a renewal of her vow to serve him with all her strength. It was obvious how much the would-be emperor loved the idea of having a royal princess under his heel.

But no more. She was out of his jurisdiction. She was light years distant, free to make her own tactical decisions.

And she even had subjects! Of course, one decent warrior, a shriveled up old scientist, and two peons weren't exactly a mighty army... but what a triumph it would be to defeat the former throne of the Shadow Empire with such a flimsy team! She would be praised for her own merit!

Perhaps she could even prove to her father that she was more than just a second child. Or even better... show up Zedd, and earn some respect from the skinless blowhole.

Rita then turned on her heel, her brown-swathed form swallowed by the sharp darkness of her throne room. Her arms crossed, she glared down her nose at the quartet of servants chosen to accompany her.

Finster, the goat-like scientist, bowed humbly before the princess, and was mimicked begrudgingly by Goldar and uncomprehendingly by Squatt and Baboo. With a devilish smirk splitting face, Rita glided to her iron throne... noticeably perched on a marble dais higher than Lord Zedd's on Phlegethon.

"As you all know, this is _not_ Phlegethon. So from now on, _my_ rules will govern our activities on this planet," she stated, resting her elbows at her sides. The announcement was met by a smile from Finster, awed gazes from Squatt and Baboo, and a glare from Goldar.

She continued. "This is _my_ palace, and you are all _my_ servants. You shall all address me as Queen Rita, and soon I shall be monarch of this entire planet."

Goldar blinked incredulously. "Lord Zedd never granted you such authority."

His ruby eyes narrowed at the furious glare Rita threw at him. "Zedd is half a galaxy away," she muttered, "He can play 'Emperor' when he hauls his metal-butt out here. Until then, _I'm_ in charge!" She sat pensively for a moment. "And another thing... from now on, you are all forbidden to even utter his name. Lord Zedd does not exist here."

Goldar was speechless. Never in the royal court of Phlegethon did Rita even hint at her animosity toward the Emperor.

The loyal Titan didn't know quite how to respond. But his situation was quite clear: for now, he served Rita.

He snarled silently, cursing his predicament.

Rita then rubbed her palms together with building excitement. "Let the carnage begin!" she declared. "I've purposely set my palace right outside the bounds of Shadowgate, Umbriel's former capitol city. If there is any resistance at all on this dump of a planet, it'll be there."

She then turned her razor gaze to Goldar. "You will patrol the city. Let them know that any who oppose my reign will be vaporized."

Her dark eyes slid to Finster. "Your Monster-Baking is renowned throughout Phlegethon," she noted, "Do not disappoint me."

Finster bowed deeply. "I have a new design for easy-bake foot-soldiers. They require minimal bake time and supplies, and can absorb a great deal of damage unharmed. I call them Putty Patrollers."

Rita nodded. "Perfect. Make a few batches to aid Goldar in his conquest."

Finster bowed once again before leaving to his laboratory.

Rita then turned her attention to the goofy pair hovering by the throne. "You two will go with Goldar."

Squatt blinked. "But... but... we don't fight!"

Rita's eyebrow rose as Baboo nodded in agreement. "Then what _do_ you do?"

Squatt shrugged. "We were jesters in Lord Zedd's court..."

"...well, we tried to be," Baboo corrected.

Rita glowered at the pair. "Jesters? Why would Zedd send jesters with me?"

Goldar snickered openly at the self-proclaimed queen's bewilderment.

"Fine," she grunted, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Go... clean up the dungeon. We'll need it in top shape in case Goldar does find any humans worth preserving."

**Chapter Eleven**

"Kazu? Kazu!" Sener shouted, jumping over a fallen tree. His head jerked at a hissing sound from above.

"Sh!" the hunter whispered from within a steady tree. He then beckoned the musician to join him.

Sener struggled up the broad tree, and planted himself beside Kazu. He peered in the direction Kazu was staring, and his jaw dropped.

Marching through the wood, razing the remaining forest before them, was a countelss army of gray shapes, their faces wrinkled like moist clay. They marched in uniform, in perfect synchrony.

"By the god…" Sener whispered.

"There is a gold creature with wings leading them," Kazu noted. "He's a few paces ahead."

Kazu's eyes narrowed at the large structure that had flattened a good quarter mile of the forest. "They must have come from the castle.

Sener watched the countless creatures pass. "It is most definitely an army."

Kazu nodded, a smirk pulling at his narrow lips. "Then I shall face the army."

Sener stared in bewilderment as Kazu leapt from the tree. Sener scrambled to catch up, and watched as Kazu pulled his spear from the earh he left it in.

"Are you possessed?" Sener screeched, chasing after Kazu as he raced in the direction of Gateway City. "There are far more than a hundred gray soldiers, and their leader! What can you do against _them_?"

Kazu kept running. "They are headed for the city, and they move too quickly for us to overtake. However, if I challenge them, perhaps I can slow their progress enough for you to reach the city first, and alert everyone to the impending danger."

Sener gasped as Kazu thrust the heavy weapon into his grasp. "But…I can't leave you!"

"You can," Kazu stated, "and if you encounter any troops, you can defend yourself with the spear."

"But you…"

"I have my bow," Kazu reminded him, pulling the weapon off his back, "as well as a dagger and my bare hands. I shall be fine."

Sener watched helplessly as Kazu raced up a tree. He aimed carefully, launching three arrows at once. The three arrows struck the head of one soldier, causing it to crumble into ashes.

"Magic," Sener whispered, before finally breaking into a run, "I must warn Gateway City!"

**Chapter Twelve**

While the Putty Patrollers were not equipped with the ability to speak, they did generate a harsh, gurgling sound that Goldar found completely disgusting. In addition, they were made of clay, meaning they were soft, pliable, and easily dissolved.

He took a moment to pray to the Titan god of storms that it did not rain.

_At least I have an infinity of soldiers,_ Goldar assured himself, glancing back at his endless armada. _Surely the Humans will simply run in fright..._

Crimson eyes narrowed as something streaked from a tree just outside the razed ground the army trampled.

Whatever it was, it struck the army, increasing the gurgling sound.

In one deft motion, Goldar beat one wing, turning completely around. He sliced through the air, pulling himself above the tree in question.

Pointing his enormous broadsword at his target, a stream of gold flames fired from the tip. The flames climbed the tree at a devastating speed, forcing a sturdy form to fall from the branches.

Goldar's feral growl converted into a smirk as the short creature threw a hateful glare at him, before he pounced onto the army nearby, armed only with a short dagger about the length of Goldar's hand.

"Pitiful," Goldar grunted, watching from above. Surprisingly, the Human was not yet dead. He savagely defended himself, whirling around and striking off arms and legs of nearby Putties.

Goldar decided to study the warrior more carefully. The human's narrow eyes glinted with bloodlust, and his body, while frail compared to Goldar's, was toned through use. He also proved to be quite nimble on his feet, especially considering the lack of wings.

His neck was adorned with a chain of white teeth, and similar strings of animal skin decorated his body like trophies.

_A hunter,_ the Titan recognized. _Likely a great hunter. But even the greatest of hunters can not survive against such odds._

Sure enough, the Human's swift, agile movements became slower and clumsier with time.

"Finish him," Goldar pronounced. With the death sentence delivered, the Titan turned, and in a mighty trust of his powerful wings he catapulted himself towards the city once again. The majority of the army followed, save for a handful of Putties who continued to beat their heavy arms against the Human.

Kazu was now disarmed, as his dagger disappeared within the body of one of the clay creatures. He had lost his bow in the fire of the tree, leaving him with only his bare hands.

Despite the rivulets of blood that forced him to close one eye, Kazu smiled viciously.

If Putty Patrollers were capable of exhibiting fear... they certainly would have.

"I am far from helpless, Creatures," Kazu spat, his voice deep and rumbling like a tiger growl, "I still have the advantage."

One mighty kick from a Putty, delivered with precise aim to the back of his knee, brought the mighty warrior to the ground.

"Stop!" a voice cried, distracted the Putties enough to turn away from their victim.

Sener dashed madly at the assembly, holding his spear toward the nearest Putty. The magical creation couldn't move in time, and only watched blankly as the razor tip plowed through its chest.

Sener blinked in surprise, releasing the spear in horror. The Putty stared at him with its hollow eyes as it pulled the weapon from its skin. The clay shifted to fill the hole as if it had never existed.

Sener gasped, stumbling away as several Putties followed him.

Kazu watched in stupefied horror as the impaled Putty rammed the spear into Sener's abdomen.

"No!" the hunter bellowed. He used his powerful body like a battering ram, plowing into the assembled Putties at once.

Kazu's teeth gnashed in blind fury as he carefully collected the quivering body of his friend. Ignoring the thick blood that flowed freely onto his own skin, he leaned Sener against his chest, and dashed back into the dense canopy of the remaining forest.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Dragon and the Eagle Part Two

**Streaks of Purple Saga**

**The Dragon and the Eagle**

**Part Two**

**Chapter One**

With the last ounce of strength in his body, Zale managed to crawl to shore. Clinging to the prone form of his father, the determined young man stretched onto the surf. He panted heavily, blinking away the salt water that stung his eyes so he could make out the chaos before him.

Brave man that he was, Zale shivered with dread. Countless gray creatures marched through Gateway City, some wielding daggers and clubs that seemed to protrude from their very hands, others carrying torches and setting houses aflame at random.

"Gods forbid," he rasped, "…not again."

His heart stung at the madness that had overtaken the quiet city during his fishing trip. After their sailing boat capsized, it took the athletic swimmer a great deal of time to both orient himself, find his sunken father, and wade back to the distant shore.

The insanity was sickening.

Swallowing a desperate breath, Zale turned to his father, who lay utterly motionless on the sand beside him. Blood matted his thinning hair, gushing from a hidden wound and painting the sand, his skin and clothing an angry crimson.

_The…the boat must have hit his head! _Zale realized, his heart sinking. His muscles ached, but he managed to heave Ich'ni's body onto his back.

**Chapter Two**

"Kazu, you're hurt."

The trained hunter ignored the soft-spoken observation, and continued staring out the window of the small wooden hut.

His brow folded at the rampaging creatures that continued running passed his view.

"There's no honor in leaving your wounds untreated. Now please... this ointment will stop the bleeding, and numb the pain..."

"Just treat Sener, Linis," Kazu grunted, his intimidating gaze falling upon the pale blonde boy beside him, "He needs your expertise far more than I."

Young Linis, healer by trade, smirked at Kazu's surprising interest in the wounded musician. "Sener is in excellent hands. My sister has already stopped the bleeding, and is preparing an elixir to restore his strength."

He then lifted a small slab of granite, with a chalky white paste gathered in a pile on top. Rather than speak, Kazu merely reached out his wounded arms to the healer, his gaze returning to the window.

Smiling at his small victory in the art of persuasion, Linis quickly applied the paste to the gashes that covered Kazu's mighty limbs, and then treated the cuts on his chest and face, cautiously moving so as not to obstruct Kazu's view through the window.

Suddenly, the sound of the door bursting open brought all conscious eyes to the entrance.

"Please," Zale whispered, leaning upon the wall, "my father..."

Kazu bounded towards Zale, closely followed by both healers. Kazu lifted the unconscious man easily, alleviating Zale of the physical burden. Linis followed Kazu, directing him to an open cot near the wall, while Cherise examined Zale. She pulled his arm over her shoulder, and assisted him to a chair near the perch where Kazu had chosen to watch the invasion.

"Are you hurt?" she inquired.

Zale didn't react.

Cherise sighed quietly, touching her fingers to his chin and lifting his gaze to meet her own. "Hello?"

"I'm... fine," Zale breathed, leaning back in his seat, "Just tired."

"Then rest," she advised, "and be assured that we will do everything in our power to save your father."

She then left his side, and hurried to Linis, who was carefully dabbing a moistened cloth over a bloody head wound.

"What is his condition?"

Linis frowned. "He's bleeding severely."

"We both fell into the sea when a flying vessel rocked the ocean," Zale explained. "He must have struck his head against the boat when we tipped over."

Linis nodded grimly, turning to Cherise. "Get me the dangar root. We must mend the flesh immediately."

The eldest of the siblings nodded, and vanished into another room.

Zale rose from his seat and turned to the window, staring in silent horror as the alien troops continued their rampage. He then noticed the stoic figure standing beside him.

"You are Kazu, aren't you?" Zale noted with interest, "The hunter that slew the Great Bear several months ago."

Kazu nodded once again.

"You're a hero," Zale continued, "The bear had nearly killed several children playing in the woods. The entire city owes you its gratitude."

"I did not kill to be a hero," Kazu grunted, "I used my skill in a worthy capacity. That is all."

Zale gazed at the hunter in bewilderment. His odd behavior was almost as legendary as his feats.

Rather than continue the conversation, Zale observed the streaks of cream that covered much of Kazu's arms, chest, and face. "How were you injured?"

"Sener and I encountered the alien army in the forest."

Zale turned from the imposing hunter to the dark-skinned young man that lay asleep on the cot. "Is that Sener?"

Kazu nodded again.

"How badly is he hurt?"

"Not so badly that Cherise and Linis cannot heal him. Their talents are unequaled."

Zale cast a hopeful glance toward his father and Linis. The moment he took a step in their direction, Kazu's firm grasp enclosed his arm. Startled, Zale turned back to the hunter.

"Look," Kazu ordered.

Surprised, Zale looked out the window once again. He openly gawked at the two armored beings that valiantly fought the army.

"Power Rangers?" he whispered incredulously. Despite the grim state of his father and city, a wide smile lit Zale's face. "Then there is hope! The Power Rangers will save us, just as they did our forefathers!"

Kazu's face failed to reflect the same enthusiasm. "There are only two Power Rangers present now," he pointed out, "There should be seven."

"So?"

"Do you really think two Power Rangers can defeat an entire army?"

Grimly, Zale turned back to the window, noticing how many gray soldiers tackled the Power Rangers. Even though the Rangers seemed to destroy the creatures with just three or four kicks or punches, the sea of villainy seemed unfathomable.

"Then... they need our help," he finally decided.

For the first time since Zale laid eyes on him, Kazu exhibited some emotion. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Our help?" he repeated.

Zale nodded, a smirk pulling his lips. "Why not? Are you not up to the challenge?"

Kazu responded with a similar smirk. "I am always up to a challenge, Zale."

With that, the two men raced out of the healing hut.

**Chapter Three**

"So, how many do you count?"

The Green Ranger frowned thoughtfully beneath his helmet, ducking the incoming punch of a Putty Patroller. He followed up with a powerful jab to the Putty's midsection, causing the creature to crumble into dust.

"I'd say…twenty-six."

The Purple Ranger nodded, leaping into the air to evade the half dozen Putties that had attempted to surround her. Once she reached the peak of her jump, carrying her three yards from the ground, her golden ankle wings began to beat against the air. She hovered above, her right hand forming into a fist.

"Eagleheart Pulse!" she shouted. Fiery purple energy flared around her fist, gathering from her entire body. When she opened her hand, the black eagle symbol flashed purple. Pulsing energy collected into a sphere within her palm, sparking with electrical flashes and swirling like a planet.

With a mighty thrust of her arm, she sent the energy orb into the Putties hovering beneath her. Upon impact, a blinding purple explosion obliterated the soldiers.

"That's thirty-two for me," she breathed, lowering to the ground. The moment she landed, she delivered a fierce snap-kick to an oncoming Putty, sending it flying backward. She balanced herself between both legs, and waited as the Putty returned. After several more jabs, the Putty finally crumbled to her superior might.

"Thirty-three," she called to her partner. "But there're still so many…"

The Green Ranger back flipped away from a head-on confrontation with three Putties. He reached into his gold belt, and pulled out a short dagger.

"Let's see how you like the taste of a Dragon's tooth," he muttered, savagely rushing the Putties. In a flurry of kicks, combined with unerring slashes, the Putties crumbled.

Erol looked up quickly to evaluate the situation. While over fifty of the alien patrollers were destroyed, there seemed to be no end to their number. Even with the additional power of the Morphin' Grid, they were still at a great disadvantage.

Also, to the new Green Ranger's surprise, the leader of the army had failed to make an appearance. Just where was the golden-armored creature he had seen through the Viewing Globe?

He had little time to ponder it, for just then he noticed two individuals running toward him. Both were men, clearly endowed with physical might, and each carried a weapon.

Whereas all the other townspeople ran away in terror, these two ran _toward _the Rangers.

"What are you doing?" Erol called in astonishment. Meanwhile, the two men had come close enough to draw the attention of some Putties.

"We are helping you, Green Ranger," the blonde man answered, balancing his metal pole between both hands. He then charged, wielding the weapon like a fisherman's spear, and plowing into the Putties that dared enter his reach.

"Gateway City is our home," the black-haired man stated, arming his hunting bow. "We must do all we can to protect our family and friends."

Erol watched in amazement as the man launched two arrows, both drilling into the head of a nearby Putty. The blonde man continued his onslaught, managing to sever limbs from the Putties with incredibly powerful blows.

The Purple Ranger flew overhead, landing nimbly beside his partner. "What's going on?"

Erol shrugged. "It looks like it won't be only the two of us after all."

**Chapter Four**

Sener groaned, his eyes fluttering weakly in a desperate attempt to finally open. He wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but the pleasant peace of unconsciousness was rudely disturbed by diffuse pain that assaulted his entire slender frame.

He grimaced, his breathing rapidly transforming into a groan of discomfort as he pulled to memory what happened.

He cringed slightly at the thought of the spear tearing through his flesh and muscle.

"You certainly wear a great deal of clothing for a hunter," said a soft voice, "All these layers of fabric made it a little difficult to even find your wounds, much less treat them. How do you move around in this... tunic?"

Sener's dark gaze slowly regained focus, and his breath caught in his throat. Sitting at his side, delicately administering some paste to his wounds, was an entrancing beauty. Golden tresses kissed with reddish highlights, and clear hazel eyes that cradled him with their gaze. A sweet smile adorned her lips, and moved with the most incredible grace as she spoke.

"What... goddess do I see before me?" Sener whispered hoarsely.

Slowly, her eyebrow arched, and an amused smirk pulled her lips. "You're certainly not a hunter."

Sener shook his head. "But if I were, I would abandon that occupation just for the pleasure of serenading you with endless songs."

Despite her visible attempt to contain herself, Cherise laughed at her patient's peculiar speech. She slowly rose to her feet, shaking her head amusedly. "I think you're feverish, Sener."

Sener beamed excitedly. "You know my name?"

"I certainly should," she responded, pouring the contents of a stone vial into a small clay pot, "After all, I saved your life."

"And if you are my guardian spirit, Lady, I should know yours."

While Sener's words were utterly ridiculous, they were not devoid of charm. "Cherise."

She then sat the potion onto the tray placed within her patient's reach. "When you are able, drink this," she advised, "It will quicken your recovery by restoring energy to you worn body."

Sener sat up cautiously, cradling the cup and slowly sipping the bitter brew. He followed his savior with his interested gaze as she continued towards Linis, occasionally glancing back at Sener with an amused grin.

However, all humor left her countenance when she saw the grim expression on her younger brother's face.

"I've stitched all the wounds," Linis sighed. "But it won't be enough."

"We can't just let Zale's father die," Cherise decided, leaning against the wall. "Perhaps more of the dangar root will help mend the wounds?"

"We have no more," Linis responded. He rubbed his fingers against his temples, disregarding the rusty blood that stained his hands.

"Then let us find some!" Sener called, his voice surprising the resident healers. He slowly rose from his cot, leaning against it for support.

Cherise whirled her head in surprise. "Us? You are certainly not coming! You're wounded!"

"And you are certainly not planning on walking through the melee outside without an escort," Sener countered. "No offense intended, but your brother is young and small. He will not be able to protect you efficiently."

Linis' sharp hazel eyes narrowed. "And a minstrel can?"

Cherise's eyes flashed. "What makes you think I _need_ an escort?"

Sener noticed the heated expressions on both healers' faces, and raised his hand calmly. "Then I shall make a proposition," he decided, "If we travel together, we are far more likely to find the root and return. I do not know what this plant looks like. Do either of you know where to find it?"

Linis nodded. "It usually grows in the shade of large boulders. The flower is white with short, narrow petals, but only the root has curative power."

"Then let us be off," Sener stated. Cherise watched worriedly as the injured man returned to his cot, picking up the bloodied spear that served as his weapon.

"You almost died, Sener," she warned, this time in a more tender, entreating tone. "You can't possibly sustain this journey."

He turned to her, smiling. "The magical touch of my Lady has renewed my life, and her favorable glance will help me endure."

She blinked, rolling her eyes to dismiss the flattery. She then hurried into another room, a blush erupting onto her cheek.

Linis watched his sister retreat while he searched the closet for the required elements for the tonic. As he laid the jars and flasks upon the table, his gaze finally landed on Sener.

"Why do you speak that way?" he inquired.

Sener fixed Linis with an observant gaze. He then smirked. "I shall tell you when you are older."

Moments later, Cherise reappeared at the doorway. She carefully kept her eyes away from Sener, and handed her brother an iron rod.

"Let us be off," she announced, holding up her own matching weapon.

**Chapter Five**

Keen ruby eyes slowly traced the lines of battle with the appreciation of a connoisseur. It had been many years since the last time the Phlegethon Empire had to flex its muscles in such a manner. The last battle was nearly two centuries ago, when a rebellion on Titan was demolished by Lord Zedd's armada.

Goldar had witnessed the incredible battle firsthand, from the foot soldiers loyal to the Empire. The battle lasted two full weeks, and when it was all over, the rich brown blood of many Titan rebels soaked the ground.

Still, nothing could compare to the feeling of fresh conquest. Even if it was against such an unworthy opponent.

Yet on the other hand, Goldar reveled in his incredible opportunity. He had the unique chance to see the fabled Power Rangers in action.

They were certainly not the same Rangers that completed the impossible mission of defeating the omnipotent High Lord. None of those Rangers could possibly still serve…the very chance of them even surviving was slim at best. Secretly, Goldar had regretted missing the chance to encounter such worthy enemies. But he would take consolation in defeating their heirs.

"Only two Rangers," he commented, folding his arms over his armored body. His powerful wings held him aloft, several yards into the sky to give him the perfect vantage point. "I wonder where the others are.

He then turned his gaze to the two humans who were fighting alongside the Rangers. While the paler one he did not recognize, the fierce ebony-haired warrior was easily distinguished.

"He survived the Putties," he noted. "Perhaps he will pose something of a challenge to me?"

Before he could further consider his interesting adversary, movement in the corner of his eyes gained his attention. He turned his neck slightly, and a feral grin rose as a trio of humans slipped from house to house, clearly hiding as they moved away from the war-torn city towards the forest.

They were very young, and obviously weak. Slow, uncoordinated…nothing like the Hunter, or even the pale-headed man who fought beside him. Still, despite their puny size and clumsy motions, they were brave enough to show their faces. And those faces, with frowns of determination, intrigued the soldier.

_They're up to something..._

**Chapter Six**

"I can't believe we made it," Sener gasped, glancing behind. Even from the dense foliage of the nearby forest, he could see the burning smoke rising from the demolished Gateway City. He shook his head remorsefully at the great tragedy that had befallen the peaceful city. After only a century of security, once again the people faced the wrath of powers beyond their comprehension.

But at least the Power Rangers had resurfaced to face this new threat. Well, two of them, at least.

Cherise cast a worried glance at Sener, before finally stopping in her tracks and turning to face him. "What is it? Do you feel any pain?"

He shook his head, smiling for the charming beauty. "No, I am fine." He then turned to Linis, who crawled on his knees near a cluster of boulders. "Anything?"

The boy shook his head, rising to his feet with the aid of his iron rod. "No dangar flowers here," he noted, a small frown appearing on his face, "We'll just have to keep looking."

Cherise chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps if we split up-"

"Not a good idea," Sener interrupted, "There may be more of those creatures lurking around. We'd be safest if we remain together."

"But we may never find the root at this rate," Cherise argued.

"Then let us remain in visual distance from each other," Linis proposed, climbing upon the largest boulder, "There are large rocks scattered throughout the forest, and they become more abundant the closer we get to the cliffs southwest of here. Let's stay close enough that we can assist one another if needed."

"Perfect," Cherise agreed, nodding her head.

After over an hour of diligent searching, spanning nearly a mile of terrain, Linis' hazel eyes lit up at the sight of a small ivory flower, blossoming beneath the shade of a large boulder. A handful of buds surrounded the flower, their white petals just peaking beneath the green exterior.

"I found them!" Linis cried excitedly, dropping his staff. He urgently began digging up the soil with his hands, careful not to damage the root of the fragile plant.

Cherise and Sener were quick to respond, running toward him from their own searches.

However, Goldar was able to respond even more quickly.

Linis shrieked in blatant shock as the seven-foot beast fell to the ground, his heavy landing shaking the near area enough to stumble the boy. Stupefied, the boy stared at the imposing figure whose immense saber hovered at his neck.

"Well, well, well," Goldar droned, "What do we have here? A magic plant?"

Linis' eyes widened, his glance tilting ever so slightly to the flower in question.

"And what exactly does this plant do?" Goldar demanded.

"Leave him alone!" Cherise shrieked suddenly, both hands tightly clenching her rod. Sener was quick to catch her in his arms.

"No!" she screamed, struggling against his restraint. "Linis!"

"You can't help him like this," Sener whispered into her ear.

"The boy is right," Goldar growled, a menacing grin revealing horrible yellowed fangs. "Besides, Linis here is quite fragile. By the time you reach him..."

Rather than finish his statement, he merely pressed his razor blade into Linis' skin. Linis gagged as the sword slid into his neck, drawing rivulets of blood.

Suddenly petrified, Cherise froze in Sener's sturdy grip. The minstrel glared at Goldar, dark eyes promising retribution. "What do you want, Beast?"

Goldar smirked. "From what I've observed, you are healers- and healers are key to any army's success. Therefore, it is only logical that you would be my targets. This way, any human soldier that falls _stays_ down."

Goldar then reached down, his huge hand grasping the edge of Linis' cloak. He lifted the slender boy above his head, and gazed into his tear-filled hazel eyes.

"It's nothing personal," Goldar mocked softly. Cherise shrieked as Goldar drew back his sword, intending to plunge the weapon into the boy's chest.

But to his surprise, a force held his arm back.

"How could you?" an infuriated female voice demanded, "Killing a defenseless boy, without even letting him try and fight back?"

Goldar turned, and realized with surprise that a purple-hued strip of leather bound his arm. At the other end of the strip was the Purple Ranger, hovering a few feet above and behind him.

Although he couldn't see her face, he could tell from her tense form that she was barely managing to contain her anger.

"Well, if you want to save him so badly... catch!" he challenged, tossing Linis like a rag doll. But before the Purple Ranger could move to save him, in one fluid motion Goldar grabbed the whip with his other hand, yanking with all his strength. The Purple Ranger yelped in surprise as she crashed into the ground, slamming into the boulder beneath which grew the dangar plant.

"LINIS!" Cherise shrieked, watching impotently as her brother sailed into the forest at an incredible speed.

"He will be fine," said a powerful voice. Everyone turned, and saw two young men reveal themselves from behind nearby trees.

"Zale!" Cherise exclaimed.

"Kazu!" Sener uttered, a smile on his face, "You're all right."

"Of course," he said, as the pair entered the small clearing. Kazu then rested his hard gaze upon the Purple Ranger. "Are you hurt?"

Purple groaned quietly before rising to her feet. Goldar's shocked gaze turned to her, watching as she brushed off the dusty remains of the boulder her body had shattered. "No," she grumbled, more from agitation than pain.

Goldar snarled. "You're more resilient than you look, Girl."

In response, the Purple Ranger leapt at the beast, swinging her right leg to connect sharply with Goldar' chin. The force of the attack sent the large warrior sprawling to the ground, brown streaks falling from his snout.

His ruby eyes blazed as he leapt back to his own feet.

"What are you two doing here?" Kazu demanded, once he and Zale had reached the adventurers.

"We need an herb to help Ich'ni," Cherise revealed, her gaze still fixed upon the spot where her brother disappeared. "We have to-"

At that moment, a streak of green caught the trio's attention. The Green Ranger emerged from the forest at a phenomenal speed, pausing only a few feet from the assembled humans to relieve his semi-conscious burden.

"He's dazed, but fine," he announced, carefully lying Linis upon the ground. Cherise immediately rushed to his side, while Zale and Kazu turned their attention to the Purple Ranger.

"What can we do to help?" Kazu asked, his grip tightening on his bow.

"We've got to make sure these three get safely to my father," Zale pointed out, "And we can't forget all those clay monsters in the city."

"Those soldiers seem to be drones," Kazu pointed out, "This beast is their leader. If you cut off the head, the body will collapse."

The Green Ranger cringed as the Purple Ranger sustained a powerful jab to her stomach. "We can't take that chance. The drones seem autonomous, so destroying this beast may not necessarily stop their devastation of Gateway City."

"But... can he even _be_ destroyed?" Linis whispered, allowing Cherise to lift him to his feet, "He's so... strong."

The Green Ranger unsheathed his Dragon Dagger, preparing himself for the oncoming battle. "All of you return to the city. We will hold off this monster."

"But... the dangar!" Cherise realized, gazing back at the battle site, "Without the root, Ich'ni will die!"

Zale paled with fresh panic.

Just then, Goldar released a feral growl, his eyes flashing as he noticed the Green Ranger approach. A snarl folding his snout, he managed to grab the Purple Ranger's attacking arm, and launched her helplessly into the Green Ranger. The two Rangers collided, falling to the ground dazed with the impact. Goldar took advantage of the situation, his powerful wings thrusting him into the air.

"Well, you won't be leaving this forest! And neither will that flower!" he growled, pointing his saber. He cackled maliciously as a stream of flames engulfed the forest beneath him, spreading unnaturally around the assembled heroes.

The Green and Purple Rangers were too overwhelmed by Goldar's incredibly quick attack to stop him as he flew back towards the city.

"No!" Zale shrieked in horror, adrenaline bursting into his body. Despite the thick smoke that poured from the magical flames, he hurried to where the Purple and Green Rangers were standing. "Where is the dangar?"

"The what?" the heroes asked in unison

"It's a white flower," Sener clarified, as he approached the team, covering his mouth with his scarf. "Linis found it beneath the boulder she fell upon."

The Purple Ranger turned to the pile of dust and pebbles that was once the boulder in question. She immediately fell to her knees, digging through the rubble. Zale and Sener soon joined her.

"Can we escape this deathtrap?" Green asked. He glanced around, noticing the non-Rangers struggle to breathe in the dense, poisonous smoke. He quickly rushed to Cherise and Linis, leading them to join the others. The smoke was so thick it was barely possible to see one's nose.

"We're... finished," Cherise choked, collapsing to the ground.

Just then, all seven youths vanished from the inferno.

**Chapter Seven**

"By the gods…" Cherise cried, slowly rising to her feet. "What happened?"

"What witchery is this?" Kazu hissed, his fists clenching. His keen sight passed throughout the strange darkened room, with hundreds of flashing lights and dark walls and ceiling.

It was a frightening prison.

"You'll be all right," the Purple Ranger insisted, looking around quickly. "We are in the Command Center, the base of the Power Rangers."

"But…how did you bring us here?" Linis inquired, curiosity knitting his brow.

The Green Ranger shrugged visibly. "We didn't do it.

"I did," Regita announced, as he and Alpha V walked into view, "I am Regita, former Power Ranger, and this is Alpha V, my alien assistant." He then turned to Alpha. "It looks like our first test of the teleporter was a success."

"Teleporter?" Sener repeated.

"Power Rangers have always been able to travel to distant parts of the globe with the press of a button," Alpha explained, "but until now, only Power Rangers were able to use the teleportation relay we have here. I've finally managed to align the relay to teleport not only Rangers, but regular humans too."

"It's a breakthrough," Regita said proudly, nodding to Alpha. "You've manage to save the lives of all seven Rangers."

"Aww…" Alpha cooed shyly.

"All _seven _Rangers?" Linis repeated, his eyes widening. "You mean…us?"

Regita smiled. "I have watched all five of you from the Viewing Globe, and I have seen your incredible feats against the invading army. You have all proven to be resourceful, courageous, and skillful. You shall all make excellent Power Rangers."

He then picked up a wooden case from the console beside him, and flipped it open. "That is, of course, if you choose to."

Cherise, Zale, Linis, Kazu, and Sener all gazed in wonder at the five glistening discs, each with a different animal sketched onto its surface.

"As you can see, there are already a Green and Purple Ranger," Regita noted. "Erol, Kreia…introduce yourselves."

The five youths turned, and watched in amazement as the two Rangers held out their palms, each with a design on them. The brands both glowed in their signature colors, and magically the Ranger uniforms melted into liquid metal, flowing back to the tattoo.

To the youths' astonishment, when the light faded, two local townspeople stood before them. Each had a circular tattoo on their bare hand: one of an Eagle, and the other of a Dragon.

"You…you're just like…us!" Linis realized.

"I know you!" Zale shouted, staring more closely at each Ranger, "Kreia…you live at the cottage by the pond. And Erol, you're Headman Yurari's son!"

Erol nodded, a smile on his face. "And you're Ich'ni's son, Zale. A fisherman."

At the mention of his father, a worried frown marred the young man's face. "The danger plants were destroyed in the fire. Is there anything else we can do for him?"

His spirits collapsed when both Cherise and Linis bowed their heads.

Regita rested his hand on Zale's strong shoulder. "I will make sure your father is restored…but after I am certain the invading army will be taken care of."

Linis frowned. "But…how? Even the danger root was a long shot."

Regita smiled. "True, but Zordon left behind technology more than adequate to cure Zale's injured father."

Zale's jaw stiffened as he stared at the gilded chest. "To save my father, and my city…I shall be a Power Ranger." He approached the chest, and took the Tyrannosaurus coin.

Kazu's imperious gaze turned from Erol and Kreia to Regita, and finally to Zale. "You have earned my respect, Zale," he admitted. "You are brave and strong. It will an honor serving at your side, and yours as well," he added, turning to the other Rangers. That said, he grasped the Saber-Toothed Tiger.

Senera smiled widely, taking the Mastodon. "What an…honor," he marveled, "I thrill at the opportunity to serve such a cause!"

He then turned to Cherise, bowing with dignity. "And you, my Lady?"

Cherise's eyebrow rose, and she turned to Linis. "What say you?"

Linis grinned. "We've spent our lives healing people. Now, we have the chance to heal the entire planet, and prevent an even greater injury."

The siblings took the two remaining coins: the Pterodactyl and Triceratops.

Regita smiled proudly at the team of seven. "Now that the Power Rangers have assembled, you must learn about your enemy. Alpha, please show them the Viewing Globe."

Through the Viewing Globe, a magical sphere capable of seeing the entire planet, the Power Rangers watched in mute horror at the destruction caused by the gray foot soldiers. They had trampled several miles of the forest, and now terrorized the citizens of Gateway City, settling fire to buildings, rounding up people and binding them in shackles of clay, and even killing those who would stand against them. Their gilded leader was quick to use his might saber against anything that moved.

The team witnessed the carnage with horror that quickly resolved into outrage.

"Alpha," Regita said, turning to the short robot, "have you found any information on these creatures?"

Alpha turned from the console he was stationed at, and tore a piece of paper that miraculously spouted from the machine. "They are Putty Patrollers," he announced, handing the sheet to Regita. "They are magical creatures created from clay, and are the handiwork of the Yetna-Hil clan."

"Yetna-Hil?" Linis repeated, staring in amazement at the machine from which Alpha had received this information.

"Yes…or the Monster-Bakers," Regita elaborated. "They are from the planet Uton, in the Phlegethon system. There are three inhabited planets in that system: Uton, Phlegethon, and Titan, the home planet of the armored beast that leads the army."

"So they aren't from the High Lord's army," Erol noted.

Regita shook his head. "No…and we have little information about the Phlegethon system. All we know is that it is ruled by Phlegethon itself, the closest planet to the star. Phlegethon has been ruled by the Zhept dynasty for thousands of years, and they are magical beings."

"And hostile," Zale added with a scowl. He then turned his attention to the Power Coin nestled in his right palm. "Shouldn't we do something? The army will _destroy _Gateway City. There are so many of them!"

"Certainly more than the two of us can handle alone," Kreia pointed out. "That's why we needed you."

"Monster-Bakers have infinite resources, since all their creatures are created magically," Regita revealed. "Whoever owns that castle has literally an infinite number of potential creatures to obey their every whim."

"Seven Power Rangers defeated the High Lord," Kazu recalled, folding his arms. "Surely the seven of us can defeat this army."

Regita nodded. "All of you must go to the city immediately. But you must exhibit extreme caution. The Power will guide you in the use of it, but you are new Rangers. You do not know yet what your limits are. Trust in the Power, and let it guide your actions."

Both Erol and Kreia nodded, as a means to assure their new allies.

"What do we do?" Zale demanded.

"Hold your coin in your right hand, and hold your fist above your head."

The youths followed Regita's instructions.

"You must be completely resolved to accept the duty of being Power Rangers," Regita emphasized. "If you are, declare it."

All five frowned slightly, trading confused glances. Finally, Zale decided to take the lead. After gazing at the coin in his hand, he realized what needed to be said. He closed his eyes tightly and inhaled sharply. "I accept the power of the Red Tyrannosaurus Coin."

His sapphire eyes sprang open, and he released a choked gasp as furious red energy flowed from his clenched fist. Sweat beaded on his brow, and his knees began to buckle. Only his stubborn strength prevented him from falling to the ground.

The four other uninformed youths watched the display in astonishment. But Kreia and Erol were firm, and the former smiled gently. "He will be fine. The Power is just accepting his pledge."

Zale breathed heavily, his clenched palm falling open. Cheris gasped as she noticed the solid black brand on her new friend's skin. Zale's palm was tattooed with the symbol of the Tyrannosaurus, which matched the design on the coin that had disappeared from his hand.

"What…?" Zale moaned, his strength returning. He straightened unassisted, and stared at the black outline on his hand.

"The Power has accepted you," Regita explained, "and the might of the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger is within you. Now, all you must do is raise your hand, and summon the power within."

Zale steeled himself, and lifted his palm to the sky. His eyes tightly closed, he mustered his own strength, and called out his entire being.

The black outline of the Tyrannosaurus flashed with red energy, flowing along Zale's body like a metallic river. The energy molded itself to his form, hardening from liquid magic into sleek armor. The forearms and legs molded into white gloves and boots, trimmed with red diamonds. The rest of his body remained red, hardening into a glistening armor. White diamonds adorned his chest, and a silver belt hugged his waist. A red helmet inspired by the head of the Tyrannosaurus encased his head, with a black visor allowing him sight. Finally, a holster flashed into existence, hanging from his waist with a red and white weapon within.

The black outline of the Tyrannosaurus Coin remained on his glove.

"Incredible," Zale whispered when he recovered his voice.

Cherise, Kazu, Sener, and Linis were too overwhelmed to speak.

"Each Ranger has phenomenal fighting ability, including enhanced strength, speed, and agility," Regita explained. "Still, it enhances your natural attributes, so a faster human will make a faster Ranger. Also, you all have a signature attack, which focuses your energy through the design on your glove. If you ask the Power, you will know the phrases necessary to summon these attacks. And finally, each Ranger has a Zord, a gargantuan beast that obeys your call."

The Red Ranger nodded, his hands falling to his waist. While he couldn't quite understand everything Regita was referring to, he could _feel _the presence of the Power in his mind. It was…alive."

Kazu's gaze moved from the Red Ranger to his own coin. "Then my time is now."

Cherise, Linis, and Sener mimicked Kazu's movements, each holding their Power Coin in a fist above their heads.

They each knew the animal of their choice, as well as the color signature they would adopt. Their minds flooded with understanding, and their fists began to glimmer faintly with the energy they would soon accept.

"I accept the power of the Yellow Saber-toothed Tiger!" Kazu roared.

"I accept the power of the Pink Pterodactyl!" Cherise cried.

"I accept the power of the Blue Triceratops!" Linis shouted.

"I accept the power of the Black Mastodon!" Sener declared.

All four shuddered as the coin absorbed into their skin, distributing the energy that they would wield to save the world. In unison, the four opened their hands, marveling silently at the brand that would mark them as Power Rangers…until their mission was completed, or their lives had ended.

It was a solemn moment as silence fell, and all seven heroes formed a line, with the Red Ranger at the end.

"The Power has accepted you all," Regita announced, relief evident in his voice. "Now, you are the Power Rangers, representatives of the Morphin' Grid, and heirs to the legacy that I leave you."

Zale beamed beneath his helmet, but his excitement soon faded as the severity of the situation returned to him. "We have no time to lose," he decided, stepping away from the others. "It's Morphin' Time!"

In a row, the six unmorphed heroes held their palms open at arm's length. Six rivers of liquid energy poured from the tattoos along the bodies of the heroes, covering them in the armor designed after their signature colors.

The Red, Pink, Blue, Black, and Yellow Rangers all looked similar, with diamond shapes decorating their armor. Each one's helmet represented their animal model, and each had a holster hanging from their belt.

The Green and Purple Rangers were slightly different. Each bore golden armor, and gold trim on both their gloves and boots. Also, each had a gold belt, with holsters holding clearly different weapons; the Green Ranger a sharp dagger, and the Purple Ranger a rolled whip. Finally, the Purple Ranger alone had golden wings, which glittered from her ankles.

After a quick sweep of the others, Cherise came to a surprising realization. "Regita…why am I wearing this extra slip of fabric? No one else is."

Regita grinned slightly. He knew that question was coming. "The original Power Rangers, which banded nearly a millennium ago, were the ones who established the template. The costumes were designed for them. The first Pink Ranger was of the Ankarna, a race of hunters who served the goddess of the Moon. In her culture, the skirt symbolized feminine might, and since it was a simple request, Zordon agreed." He then smirked. "I hope it does not offend you in any way."

Cherise smiled beneath her helmet, suddenly quite proud of the addition. "No. Not at all."

"The Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Black Rangers form the core group, which is why they look different from the Purple and Green Rangers," Regita highlighted. "The core group has a Blade Blaster, which is attached to your belts. These weapons are either daggers, or weapons that fire powerful beams of light by pressing the trigger. Also, the five Blade Blasters can fire a Triangle Attack if you join together."

"I think we've got a handle on it," the Green Ranger decided. "That fire is getting out of control, and the Putty army is razing Gateway City."

"Then back to action!" Zale shouted.

**Chapter Eight**

A bright rainbow struck in the scalding heart of Goldar's forest fire. After a few moments taken to orient themselves, the newly christened Power Rangers turned their attention to the task at hand.

"The fire!" the Pink Ranger shrieked, "It's destroying everything..."

"No it won't!" the Black Ranger announced, stepping closer to the flames.

The six other Rangers stared at him in surprise.

"How?" Linis asked.

Sener smiled beneath his helmet. Slowly, he lifted his right hand. "Mastodon Frozen Breath!"

Black energy pulsed around his entire body, channeling itself into his hand. Once a diffuse cloud of energy swirled about his fist, he unclenched it, revealing a pulsing tattoo of the Mastodon. Then, a gust of cold wind shot forth, casting an icy spray at the dangar bed.

"What is that... white stuff?" Kreia marveled.

"It is water, at a temperature so cold it is solid," Sener explained. "That is my power."

"Then you remain here, and douse the flames," Zale instructed, "The rest of us will search for Goldar."

"It shouldn't be hard to find him," Erol muttered, "He must be in the city!"

**Chapter Nine**

Headman Yurari shuddered at the powerful thud erupting from somewhere beyond the heavy stone walls that comprised the cellar. Unconsciously, his arms tightened around his wife Adelia.

His wise jade eyes shed horrified tears as he gazed around the chamber. It was quite dark…lit only with sparing lanterns, and quite damp considering it was some twelve meters below the ground, only a mile inland from the ocean. Still, despite the grim and flickering darkness he could see his twelve compatriots. Each of the thirteen Headmen of Gateway City clung to their wives and children desperately, and each was attended by at least five guards.

Still, no force on Earth could prevent the invaders from coming.

There was no warning to the dreadful attack. Suddenly, the gray soldiers descended upon the peaceful city like a swarm of locusts, devastating everything in their paths in the name of random destruction. However, the invasion quickly changed face, once the mighty leader of the army appeared on the scene.

The seven-foot tall beast wasn't as interested in destruction as information. And rather than simply killing all the people he encountered, he threatened their lives for information. The citizens of Gateway City were very stubborn – not readily revealing the identities and location of their leaders, but the beast was surprisingly convincing. It was only a matter of time before the hopelessness of the situation brought some people to surrender.

And now, the beast had come to the most secret hideaway, designed for the very purpose of preserving the leaders if an attack had come.

The incredible thud was soon accompanied by the foreboding sound of a hundred footsteps. They pounded against the rock ground like infinite hailstones, relentless and furious.

Then, the footsteps stopped, just long enough for the large, four-foot thick oak door to be blasted off its hinges, spreading its charred remains throughout the room.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Goldar grumbled, sheathing his mighty broadsword. He stepped through the door, and slowly spread his wings, stretching his muscles casually.

"It's tight in that tunnel," he commented, folding his arms. "Almost as if you didn't _want _my army stopping by for a visit."

Despite the fear in his heart, Yurari knew _someone _had to stand up to this nightmare. He gently released Adelia, ignoring her pleading brown eyes, and stepped forward.

Goldar noted the middle-aged human's hard gaze with interest, as well as the half dozen uniformed humans who immediately stepped in front of him.

"What do you want with us?" Yurari asked, his tone betraying nothing.

Goldar smirked, consciously baring razor-sharp teeth. "I've determined that this little colony is governed by thirteen Headmen. I thought I'd stop by to introduce myself."

He then cocked his head, chuckling as he strode forward, knocking each soldier away with a flick of his wrist. Soon, he was only a few feet away from Yurari.

"I am taking all the Headmen with me. The families will remain here, guarded by some of my Putties. If even a _single _Headman chooses not to cooperate, or if any soldier decides to try and be a hero, I will execute your families." He grinned confidently. "Have I made myself clear, _Sir_?"

Yurari's nostrils flared as the beast made a gallant, exaggerated bow to him.

His jaw then promptly dropped at what happened next.

Before Goldar could straighten from his deep bow, an armored warrior pierced through the scores of Putties in the outer hallway. She flipped into the chamber, sending her whip soaring through the air.

The purple leather wrapped around Goldar's ankles, pulling him to the ground unceremoniously.

Yurari had the presence of mind to back away, leaving plenty of room for the Purple Ranger to handle the situation.

"This time, you _won't _get out of my grip!" Kreia declared, grasping her whip with both fists. Suddenly, a sparking purple energy channeled through the leather, assaulting Goldar with a powerful shock of pure power. The beast released a terrible cry as his blue fur singed.

"Everyone, remain calm!" the Green Ranger declared as he hurried past. He quickly grabbed Yurari's arm, leading him back to Adelia. He then beckoned the other Headmen to assemble there.

"We must collapse this chamber," the Green Ranger whispered. "The majority of the army is here, and we can crush them all at once. You all must retreat through the waterway."

Yurari couldn't prevent a gasp from escaping. "How did _you _know about the secret waterway? No one knows…save the architects who built it, and us!"

The Headman couldn't see the smile on his son's face. "Power Rangers have ways of collecting information."

He then turned to the wall behind him. His gloved hands trailed the seam slowly, before he found his objective – a single stone, which sank into the wall at his touch.

The narrow doorway then pulled away, allowing the Ranger to usher the people though.

"Be careful, Father…Mother," he whispered, once the council was well out of earshot. "And…goodbye."

Erol's heart sat heavily in his chest as he bid his silent farewell. As the Green Ranger, he could never be their son again. To insure that they lived, he had to let them live without him.

His quiet reverie was shattered by the pained scream that assailed his ears.

"Purple Ranger!" he shouted, watching as she crumbled against the far wall.

Goldar laughed deeply, wiping away another trickle of blood as he turned to his next victim. "May I have this dance, Green Ranger?"

Erol's chest heaved with labored breaths as the beast slowly drew closer. He dared to close his eyes, drawing his focus inward as an aura of green power built around his frame.

Goldar froze in sudden horror when he realized the Green Ranger had suddenly become a time bomb.

"Dragonheart Pulse!"

The resounding battle cry was accompanied by a swirling sphere of unadulterated power, green in hue and crackling with gold. The sphere generated from the dragon brand on the Green Ranger's glove, and launched itself directly upwards.

The Dragonheart Pulse sliced through the stone ceiling, as well as the meters of soil above it. The quaking caused chunks of the ceiling to collapse, rapidly filling the chamber with dust, dirt, and heavy rocks.

Goldar growled with rage, batting away the rocks that dared approach him. "Goldar of Titan will not be entombed by a pathetic human in shiny armor," he muttered. The Green Ranger could only watch as the gold warrior hurried backwards, pushing through stunned Putties as he hurried out of the tomb.

Erol then rushed to the dazed Purple Ranger. "Kreia…"

"I'm fine," she interrupted, leaning against his body. "We've got to get out of here."

Erol grinned at the stream of sunlight falling from the hold his Pulse had created. "Everything's going according to plan. Goldar will certainly get a surprise when he reaches the surface."

**Chapter Ten**

Goldar panted wildly as he finally reached the Council Room, the chamber within Gateway City's ruling palace that contained the secret passageway into the protective cellar. Once he was safely free, he fell to his knees, coughing up the dust that had settled in his lungs while he madly dashed through the winding paths.

Overall he was none the worse for wear. Yes, slightly battered from his fight with the Purple Ranger, and a little winded after his sprint, but nothing that wouldn't heal completely in a day or two. In addition, the destruction of the Power Rangers, as well as the entire Council, certainly counterbalanced any slight physical pain he endured.

He had lost several hundred perfectly good Putty Patrollers, though. He had ordered the vast majority of his army to follow him into the tunnel, to insure any backup the Humans had in store was effectively blocked from saving the Headmen.

However, the Power Rangers had somehow cut through the army, and he was quite certain none of the Putties could have survived the avalanche of dirt and rock. Putties were decent fighters, but they weren't very intelligent, nor durable.

"All in all, a job well done. Rita will be pleased."

And then, with a confident chuckle, he rose to his feet, and strode across the chamber with his head held high.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?"

"Our dear general certainly seems pleased with himself. I wonder why?"

Goldar jumped in shock. Just outside the palace stood five more Power Rangers... Pink, Red, Blue, Black, and Yellow. They stood in a row, their arms folded imperiously. Countless small piles of dried clay created a gray ring around their feet.

"More Rangers..." he seethed.

"Absolutely," the Blue Ranger stated, "Didn't anyone tell you? There are _seven_ Power Rangers."

Pink stepped forward. "The five of us..."

"...and the two of us!" the Purple Ranger called, as she and the Green Ranger descended from the sky on the power of her golden ankle wings.

Goldar turned, and took a quick glance at the two familiar Rangers. Their shimmering uniforms were slightly dusty, but they were clearly fit for battle.

His fury built to such proportions he could barely see straight.

"Your clay soldiers did their best to stall us," Yellow commented, gesturing to the piles of dust, "but they were no match."

"Care to try _your_ luck, Friend?" Black challenged.

Goldar bared his fangs, but even his intense rage didn't completely drown out reason. He was in no condition to fight seven Power Rangers, whose abilities he had obviously underestimated.

"I do indeed, _Friend_," he barked, unsheathing his blade, "but not with the odds so stacked against me. Another time..."

With that, he vanished in a smoky gold cloud.

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ich'ni…it's good to have you back."

The fisherman blinked, trying to beat back the daze that overtook his senses. After much effort, he managed to bring the speaker into focus.

Linis offered a soft grin, so pure and gentle the dazed man couldn't help but smile back.

"What…happened?" Ich'ni inquired.

"You were fishing when your boat capsized," Linis explained, "Zale brought you here."

Ich'ni sat up gingerly, astonished at the lack of pain. "Where is he?"

"Zale? He's waiting outside for you." Linis then reached back, and revealed a long cloak. "Care to see him?"

Ich'ni smiled, standing up and wrapping the warm garment around his soaked body. He then hurried to follow the young healer's direction, and soon found his son seated at a window, surrounded by an old man and a group of youths he didn't recognize.

"He's awake," Linis declared.

Zale leapt from his seat, and rushed to embrace Ich'ni tightly. "Father! Thank the gods…"

"No," said Cherise with a humored grin. "Thank Regita. He performed a miracle!"

Regita shook his head. "Not a miracle, Cherise. Zordon brought healing technology from Eltar. Beam of light that can seal wounds, potion that can restore lost blood, and screens that can let you see the bones of a man without even touching him.

Both Cherise and Linis gasped in astonished interest, causing Regita to laugh outright. "Would you care for Alpha to show you these machines?"

"YES!" the healers declared.

**Chapter Twelve**

"You've all done exceedingly well," Regita pronounced. The seven Rangers stood in a row, watching intently as their new mentor studied each of them one at a time. "You have only known each other for a handful of hours, and you possessed your Power even less. Still, you managed to forge a bond of camaraderie even before you became Rangers, and you fought side by side. And in battle, you showed teamwork the likes of which this planet has not seen in a century."

He paused, a wistful smile on his lips. "I only wish Zordon could see you. He would be so proud of you. You are perfect candidates to continue the legacy he began when he first created the Power Coins you now wield."

All seven youths were struck speechless at the overwhelming compliment.

"Still, being Power Rangers will be difficult. I'm sorry... I had all but forced you to become Rangers before, but time was pressing. We needed a full team immediately to handle the threat. But now, the pace will slow. Goldar will be back, but not until he develops a new strategy." He then gazed fixedly at each Ranger. "If you have any doubts, now is the time to leave."

Kreia blinked in shock. "Leave? But... why?"

Regita sighed. "I will not hide the enormity of this decision from you. You will _cease_ to exist. You must, for all your families will be in danger if Goldar ever found out who you were. You must live here, in the Command Center. Your families will believe you were killed in the invasion." He paused for a long moment. "Once a Ranger, you will remain a Ranger until you can no longer hold that duty, or the battle is won. Before the team of Rangers I served with, every single Ranger died in battle. Every single one. Hundreds of lives, sacrificed anonymously for the survival of mankind. It is a difficult path to trod."

Regita fell silent, and the Rangers remained still, absorbing the enormity of his words. They cast questioning gazes at one another, and silently pondered the situation at hand.

Finally, Zale nodded. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have a family to save. I will miss my father dearly, but I can not return to my life as it was, knowing what I do now. I have a higher calling."

Then, Kazu stepped forward. "Agreed. I have always been a warrior. Now I have a true cause."

Sener smiled. "I have no family to speak of, so I leave nothing behind." He then cast a weighted stare at Cherise. "Besides, all I care for is right here."

Linis stifled a laugh at his sister's discomfort. "Cherise and I have lived our lives trying to help people. Now we will... in a capacity that we never even dreamed possible."

Cherise smiled at her brother's speech, taking his hand and squeezing it. She then nodded. "He speaks for us both."

Kreia took a deep breath, her own smile lighting up her face. "This is my destiny, and I cannot turn my back on it... Uncle."

The other Rangers turned baffled gazes at her revelation. Regita smiled fondly at her conviction.

Erol then bit his lip. "I..."

He sighed, glancing at the faces of all the other Rangers. All eyes were on him, including the deep, powerful ebony eyes of Kreia. The girl he grew up with. His best friend. And something... more than just a friend. Someone very dear...

"I accept," he breathed.

Regita fixed the Green Ranger with a hard, penetrating gaze. Erol's voice lacked the conviction the other Rangers had. "Are you certain?"

Erol slowly nodded. "I will miss my parents... and everything I leave behind. But as the Green Ranger, I can do something that is far beyond my own power. I can _protect_ the ones I love. And they are the ones I live for."

Regita exhaled slowly, his smile returning. "I am overjoyed that you have all accepted. Now, for the three rules: You must never use your powers for personal gain. You must never escalate a battle. And finally, you must keep your identities secret. No one must know that you are the Power Rangers. Do you accept?"

Seven heads nodded with assurance.

"Then you are now, and forever, Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers!" the seven youths cried, compelled by some force beyond their understanding to call out in unison. They gazed at each other with overwhelmed faces, knowing then that they would be more than allies, and even more than friends.

They were now a family, united in a common spirit.

"Aye yi yi," Alpha sighed, looking on from the background, "What a beginning!"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. The Dragon and the Eagle Part Three

**The Dragon and the Eagle**

**Part Three**

**Chapter One**

She awoke to the piercing light of the sun peaking over the barren horizon.

With an irritated growl, the self-proclaimed Queen buried her face under another pillow.

"Morning already?" she grumbled, a yawn escaping her, "Great. Time to face another day."

Weakly, she rose from the heavy blankets. She trembled slightly at the cold, turning her copper gaze toward the fireplace across the large chamber. In response to her magical stare, the fire flared with newly imbued power, filling the chamber with unnatural heat.

Still, it wasn't enough to keep out the lifeless chill of the Earth's lone moon.

_It'll warm up soon,_ Rita reminded herself, pulling her body out of bed and slipping her feet into furry slippers, _The moon is furiously hot during the day._

Still, she _hated_ living on the moon. It wasn't because of the scenery, though. True, it was barren and dry, but it reminded her more of her home in M 51 than the cheerfully blue skies and rolling green hills of Earth. Also, the numerous craters, mountain ranges, and canyons gave the dead surface an incredible aesthetic beauty she could only appreciate in one of her better moods.

But those moods were quite rare.

The moon was adequate during the day, but the frigid nights were insufferable. Thanks to the lack of atmosphere, the heat of the sun ravished the land during the day, but no heat is contained for the long nights.

Still, it wasn't even the environment that left the queen so bitter. It was the circumstances that brought her there.

Slowly, Rita Repulsa draped a long maroon cloak about her body, and slid across the stone floor toward her balcony, her long silver hair dragging as a train behind her. She leaned against the cold stone, staring at the bright sphere of the Earth.

Her face folded into yet another outraged scowl.

She arrived on Earth three years ago, armed with her formidable magic, one Titan warrior, a single Monster-Baker, and two idiots. But she was confident that she would succeed in her first mission, and bring the Earth to its knees. It was to be a grand victory for the expanding Phlegethon Empire, for seizing the former pet-planet of the Shadow Empire would surely symbolize Lord Zedd's ascendancy to the vacant position of Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy.

She had envisioned her victory thousands of times in her mind. Lord Zedd would arrive, and bask in the glory of a planet full of loyal subjects. Rita would humbly bestow upon him all the wonders of Earth... all the magic and technology the Empire had left behind, as well as the numerous natural resources of the planet. Lord Zedd would have been so impressed by her total victory, especially given her limited resources.

He would have made her his bride.

Then, the daughter of Master Vile would have proven her might to the universe. She would be the Empress of a rapidly expanding Empire, leading her own armies to new ground. She would revel in the conquest of many planets, stealing their magic and slowly building her own power.

She would become a goddess... whose power and beauty were worshipped by countless beings throughout the galaxy. She would win the respect and pride of her father. She would have it _all_.

Only, seven little human beings stopped her dreams from coming true.

The first battle had been a blow to her ego. She could barely contain her shock... or her wrath... when Goldar, her champion, returned to the palace in defeat. He wasn't terribly hurt, but his pride had been shaken. Through gritted teeth he reported his humiliating loss to the Power Rangers.

They weren't top-notch fighters, but somehow they managed to lay a trap that even the Titan warrior couldn't fight his way out of. His enormous Putty army was defeated in a single stroke, and no irreparable damage was done to Gateway City.

All in all, it was a devastating failure. She had lost the element of surprise completely, and had nothing to show for it. The Earth forces had a lot more in the cards than she did.

She had to swallow her pride as time and time again, the Power Rangers defeated her. They continually trounced Goldar and thwarted his plans, even when he was accompanied by monsters of Finster's design.

She thought she finally had an advantage when she mastered a powerful growth spell, which made Goldar and any monster she cast it upon grow twenty times in size and strength. But the Rangers were ready to counter this new attack with their Zords. In fact, about six months ago, the Power Rangers had forced her to push back. They attacked her palace outright, banishing her from their planet completely.

The enraged princess of M 51 had no choice but to relocate to the safety of the moon, hopefully out of the reach of the Power Rangers.

And now, one hundred fifty weeks after her arrival on Earth, she was at her weakest. She had no foothold on the Earth whatsoever, which only increased the humans' morale. Also, to her great consternation, Finster reported that he had used up all the Utonian clay in his reserves, forcing him to use lunar clay in his Monster-Baking. Unfortunately, the local clay was nowhere near as magically potent, making his more recent creations far weaker than his former masterpieces.

Her forces were only getting weaker, and they were unbearably inferior at their peak. Every depressing morning brought her further and further from her goal.

Rita clenched her fists, storming from her balcony. Her body trembled with pent-up rage as she sat at her vanity, and gazed at her reflection. Her rage melted into despondent sadness as she noted the faint crow's feet that marred her supple skin.

"I can't believe this," she groaned, tracing the lines with the tips of her fingernails, "All this stress is making me... old." She scowled, rubbing the folded skin irritably. "I should get Finster to look into a youth potion-"

Her tirade faded into a yelp of panic as the entire palace began shaking to its very foundation. She helplessly tumbled from her seat, watching dumbfounded as make-up bottles and brushes fell from her vanity, crashing to the ground.

Moments later, the quaking ended as suddenly as it had begun. She grumbled as she rose to her feet, brushing the moondust from her cloak.

Just then, Goldar raced into the room.

"How dare you enter my chambers without knocking?" she screeched furiously. But to her surprise, Goldar didn't even blink at her rebuke.

He fixed her with stern, almost imperious ruby eyes. "The Emperor wishes to see you in the throne room. _Now._"

**Chapter Two**

Despite the dread that sat in her stomach like a ball of lead, Rita held her chin high as she strode into her throne room. Her sharp gaze absorbed her minions, noting how Squatt and Baboo trembled in the corner like children, and how Finster patiently stood by Rita's throne, determined to show his support for his queen.

She suppressed the tiniest of smiles. Of all her soldiers, Finster was the only one she trusted. He was loyal to her, even if it meant sacrificing his very life. She could see it in his eyes, and in the manner he fulfilled her orders. He was the closest one to a confidant she ever had since her servitude to Zedd began.

Goldar was another matter entirely. He was powerful, and on the surface he obeyed her to the best of his ability. But he was not _her _warrior, he was Lord Zedd's. And if the time ever came when he would have to choose sides, there wasn't a single doubt in her mind that Goldar would choose Zedd.

He fought bravely in her name, but he didn't _fear _her like he should. He didn't respect her as Queen. He _called _her such, but in his heart she knew he loathed her.

Loathing she could deal with…but not disrespect.

She resolved to _teach _him respect as some point. But now, for more pressing matters.

Rita sat in her throne, squaring her shoulders with royal dignity. Absently, she pulled her flowing silver hair over her shoulder, letting it spill upon the floor in a long, winding curl.

She hated the fact that she didn't get a chance to dress properly before this impromptu conference, but she would rather die than let Zedd see her discomposure.

A swirling pool of magic manifested into a translucent hologram. Slowly, the form took the shape of Lord Zedd's head and torso, much larger than life, hovering over her like a bad omen.

She face her Lord fearlessly. As usual, Zedd's expression was unreadable.

"I hope I didn't not disturb your _slumber_, Rita," he stated, his voice mixed with some humor. Rita felt her anger rise slightly at the naked jibe.

"Never, Lord," she responded, "I am always ready for an audience. How can I be of service?"

"As you know, my Empire is reaching out to conquer all the holdings of the Shadow Empire. My forces have managed to conquer the Jerai, Hildin, and Ilginin systems, and I am preparing to lead an offensive against the planet Cetra, whose powerful inhabitants pose something of a threat to my holdings in that sector." He paused for a moment, puffing out his chest in pride. "I wanted to see how _your _conquest is going."

_Obnoxious little __**moron**__! How dare he compare those pathetic gains to what I've endured? Ooo…one of these days…I'll show __**him **__what true power is!_

"We've hit some difficulties on Earth. The Power Rangers have proven to be more formidable than anticipated. I understand now how they manage to overturn the High Lord."

"How sad," Zedd sighed, his tone mocking, "I see that these humans have humbled you, my dear. Perhaps you are in need of an advisor? Someone to make your decisions for you?"

Rita bore her teeth. "That is unnecessary, Lord. I have a plan to decimate the Power Rangers…this time, for good. In one month's time, this planet will be mine."

Zedd nodded. "Then I shall expect a report in thirty days. If you fail again…perhaps I should look into letting Goldar lead the charge against Earth."

Then, all mockery left his tone, leaving only the raw authority that still managed to make the blood drain from Rita's cheeks. "These losses embarrass my empire, Rita. Don't fail me again."

And with that warning of doom, the message vanished.

Rita rigidly rose from her throne. "I am going to my study," she announced, "and I shall not be disturbed, for _any _reason."

Finster nodded obediently, and Goldar watched with interest as Rita retreated into the deep cellars of the palace.

A small smirk pulled his face. _Was he serious? Imagine…me, leading this battle against Earth! Then, we should surely succeed!_

The wheels in his ambitious mind turning, Goldar left the throne room to his own lair.

**Chapter Three**

Erol's green eyes danced with quiet peace as they absorbed the serene splendor of the sight before him.

The little oasis within the rocky cliffs that hid the Command Center sparkled with life, despite its arid surroundings. The long, flowing grass swayed with the gentle night breeze, composing a soft rustling sound that soothed the mind. Small squirrels and chipmunks scampered around, running up and down the powerful oaks and their stretching branches. A small creek babbled nearby, cool water from the mountains tumbling lightly along the smooth rocks of the bed.

And lying by the creek, absently running her fingers through the cool water, was the greatest beauty of all: Kreia.

She lay upon her stomach, her face in profile. She seemed lost in thought, her chin resting on one hand while her legs bobbed up and down against the grass. Her hair, typically constrained in a tight braid, fluttered freely, tumbling down her back carelessly.

As was her custom, she wore the purple and gray training uniform that comprised the vast majority of the Rangers' wardrobe. Yet tonight, she was dazzling in the moonlight.

In moments such as this, when he was able to appreciate life and all its simple wonder, Erol didn't regret the sacrifices he had made. These few moments of peace, scattered between bloody battles, rigid training sessions, and diligent study, reassured him that he had made the right choice.

He would endure the hardships of war just to be near her.

Kreia... his soul mate. He hadn't whispered those words to anyone, but that title was given to the raven-eyed mage a year ago. There was no other phrase that so perfectly captured what she meant to him. She was more than a friend, more than a companion, even _more_ than his beating heart. They had shared their lives for so long, and experienced so much together... nothing could part them.

"You're terribly quiet," Kreia commented, her voice a gentle whisper. She pulled her hand from the creek, shaking the excess water and resting her chin upon both hands. Her inquisitive eyes locked with his.

Erol dragged his hand through his midnight hair, hinting at the nerves that knotted his stomach. "I was just... thinking."

Kreia sat up, rolling her head to push her vagrant hair from her eyes. "You're not still in pain, are you?"

He shook his head, fingering the bruise on his left arm. "No... but I learned my lesson. Never pay less than total attention when training with Kazu!"

She smiled. "I thought you learned that lesson on your _first_ training session."

Erol smirked, but remained silent. He wasn't quite ready yet to confess to her the mental distraction he had found himself in of late. He couldn't tell her what he'd been considering for the past several days, that took up nearly every conscious moment.

Not quite yet. Soon... for the scene was just about right. But he couldn't just blurt it out...

Her smile became mischievous, and she slowly crept toward him, lying on the grass at his side. Her eyes rose to the heavens, staring in wonder at the countless sparkles that painted them.

Her eyes then moved slightly, to the sliver of moon hanging in the sky.

"I wonder if Rita is looking down on us now."

Erol frowned, glancing at the moon suspiciously. "I don't know... we never actually figured out where Rita moved her palace. Zordon thinks there is some kind of force field preventing scanning."

Kreia nodded. "That's logical. But, truth be told... I hate that she's up there. The sky is so beautiful at night... it's terrible to think that the moon could house such an evil."

Erol sighed, stretching out beside Kreia and running his fingers through her straw-gold hair. "Then don't think about it. We don't have to spend every moment of our lives thinking about Rita, or Zordon, or the Rangers. We made a promise-"

Kreia smiled wistfully. "I remember... when we're at this oasis, we leave _everything_ behind. Here, it's just you and me."

She reached up, catching Erol's hand as it passed through her hair and squeezing it fondly. "Thank you for sharing this place with me, Erol. It really is wondrous."

_Now..._

He sat up, hovering over Kreia so he could gaze into her bottomless black eyes. "Kreia... you know that I'd share anything with you." He paused, grinning meekly. "Even the rest of my life."

Kreia smiled, blushing slightly at the comment. At first, it didn't mean anything special. Erol always took the opportunity to reaffirm his affection for her.

But this time... the look in his eyes was different. Those brilliant, dazzling slivers of emerald were more than just affectionate. They were... _pleading_.

And his hand so tightly grasped hers. Not uncomfortably, but securely.

He was asking her a question.

"Erol...?" she breathed, her heart pounding.

"Will you be my wife?"

She was right; he was asking her a question.

She quickly rose to sit up, the tears sliding down her cheeks as she did. Both her hands sought his, clinging so desperately to her love... to this _moment_... that her knuckles blanched with the effort.

"Gods, Erol," she sighed, "I never thought-"

"Kreia? Are you out here?"

Both youths jumped in surprise at the voice, almost fierce in its tone. Kreia blinked, the moment lost forever.

"That's Regita," she realized, dropping Erol's hands. She gazed at him sadly. "I forgot about our training session this evening. He must be upset-"

Erol released the breath he had been holding. "You always seem to have magic sessions, Kreia," he commented, his voice hollow, "Can't you skip _one_ evening?"

Kreia's shoulders slumped as she rose to her feet, brushing the grass from her clothing. She turned, watching as her aged uncle appeared from behind some trees, pushing the branches from his way with his crooked walking staff.

"Kreia, do you realize how late it is?" he scolded.

She nodded, jogging toward him. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I'm ready now."

Regita cast one final, almost suspicious glance at Erol, before putting a guiding hand on her back.

"Let's be off, then."

Erol watched them go, his fist grasping a handful of grass and tearing it from the ground.

**Chapter Four**

The winds bit her flushed cheeks and stung her chapped lips. A tremor of cold seized her body, biting through the insulated uniform.

"You can do better than that," Regita muttered, impatience in his voice. His arms remained folded, his robes swirling in the winds that he generated. He sighed as Kreia yielded to the gale, allowing her body to be pushed back a few inches.

After a few more minutes of disappointment, Regita shook his head, and blinked. In response, the powerful hurricane wind he had magically generated vanished like darkness at daybreak.

Kreia couldn't stop herself from falling to her knees, panting heavily from the assault.

"You should have been able to dispel that win in your sleep, Kreia."

Kreia sighed, rubbing her cheeks to counteract the cold. "I…I can't concentrate, Uncle."

Regita watched as Kreia clumsily rose to her feet. "Having a boy all but declare his eternal love for you must be…unnerving."

Regita ignored her incredulous gaze as he took a seat on a bench lining the training room. "Erol is a nice boy," he remarked absently, suddenly taking an interest in his crooked walking staff. "He is an excellent thinker, a diplomat, and an above-average fighter. His skills with the Dragonzord are also quite impressive. And, I suppose, you might consider him…attractive."

Kreia's jaw dropped as her gaze continued to bore into Regita unabatedly. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation!

Then, his gaze rose, and met Kreia's. The Purple Ranger couldn't help but shudder at the ice in her predecessor's eyes.

"But you cannot marry him."

Kreia remained silent, frowning in confusion at his last comment. It took several moments to sink in, and slowly, her incredulity ignited into fury. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"You cannot marry him," he repeated.

Silence fell again, as Kreia's rage bubbled within her. "How…how _dare _you?" she suddenly shrieked, her fists clenching. "What, were you _spying _on us by the creek? Listening to our conversation?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"And I have absolutely no privacy?"

Regita shook his head. "Absolutely none."

Kreia trembled in fury, angered both by the horrid control Regita seemed to have over her, fueled by the nonchalance in which he dictated her life to her.

"I don't need your permission!" she shouted, unconsciously allowing her power to build. The wind picked up, blowing her hair in a mad dance that mirrored the storm in her heart and mind. "I _love _Erol! It's my decision to marry him…and I _will_! You may have taken our families away, and our lives…but you can't take him from me! He's all I have left!"

Regita calmly raised his hand, his skin sparking with purple energy. Kreia watched furiously as Regita easily calmed her magical storm, nullifying her powers with but a thought.

"Kreia, I'm sorry, he confessed, "I know this must hurt you dearly, but you must trust me. You can't marry Erol. I know you love him, and know he loves you. You are the entire reason why he joined the Power Rangers…so he would not lose you. And I am sorry for letting him join the team with that determination in his heart.

Kreia was so far beyond angry she could hardly see. "But you admitted Erol was an excellent Green Ranger!" she spat.

"His skills are not in question. His skill are tremendous. But his _motivation _is a cause for concern. His motivation is selfish…and so is your motivation right now. You are being selfish by insisting on continuing your relationship with him."

Kreia fought the urge to slap her uncle then and there. "And what's wrong with a little bit of selfishness? I'm sacrificing _everything _to be a Ranger!"

"And you must continue to do so. If you do marry Erol, you will be distracted. Your love for him is a distraction. You confessed that you couldn't concentrate during our training session. The kind of love that you're feeling is dangerous. It transcends reason, and blinds common sense. It can get you killed."

Regita watched the tears of rage spill down her cheek. He sighed as he wiped them away with his other hand.

"You know I'm right. Now is not the time to pursue your own joy. That is why so few people in this world can be Power Rangers. We are at a critical time in human history. Rita is on the run, and we have the chance to defeat her, and finally free our world. But to beat her, we must have no distractions. And you, more than any other Ranger, must fully dedicate yourself to your training."

Kreia closed her eyes, tears pouring freely as despair weakened her knees. She slowly slid to the ground, staring at the black tiles blankly. "Why…me?" she sobbed.

"Because you must be my successor," he revealed, staring down at the broken girl before him. "You are the key to defeating Rita. I must train you in all my abilities. You aren't only a Power Ranger, but a mage. With much practice and training, you will be able to tap into the magical weave of the universe, and greatly increase the power you can call upon. Eventually, you may be strong enough to challenge Rita yourself."

Kreia stared up at him uncomprehendingly. "But…I can't compare to her magic…"

"No, but you have the Power as well. The total magical power you can summon will be astounding. With discipline, you can even transcend _my _abilities."

He was silent for a moment, his own eyes clouded with serious thought. After much deliberation, he decided to tell his niece the truth.

"Kreia…I'm dying."

Kreia quieted, and stared up at him in stupefaction.

He nodded solemnly. "The magic I have practiced has extended my life far beyond the normal span of a human being. But I can _feel _the deterioration. I cannot imagine living for more than a few months at best. That gives me precious little time to train you in all that I know. So, I will need your full cooperation. The fate of the entire world lies upon your shoulders."

He reached his hand down to her. "I know you love him deeply. I can only imagine what such love feels like. But for all you love him, can you tell me now that he is more precious to you than the entire world? Than the human family? Than the galaxy? Because that is what is at stake."

Kreia felt her entire spirit surrender to a deep dark sadness. She stared unblinkingly at Regita's offered hand for a solid minute, the physical pain making it difficult to even breathe.

Finally, she weakly took his hand.

Regita smiled. "Thank you, my dear."

Kreia was silent as she slowly rose to her feet. The tears continued sliding down her face, and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

**Chapter Five**

She side-stepped the powerful staff as it tore at her from above, quickly whirling her own matching rod at her opponent. Her short strawberry-blonde hair swirled around her cheek at the sharp motion.

He ducked the swing, and blocked the counter-swing with his own rod. A light film of sweat glistened on his forehead, and ice blue eyes narrowed with concentration as he expertly blocked another jab, and jumped over a low blow to the feet.

She frowned slightly, grunting as she thrust the rod forward once again. This time, she just missed his jaw, and was unable to prevent a sharp blow to her side from his staff.

She gasped sharply at the pain. It didn't hurt tremendously, but it did fuel her anger.

As the two sparred heatedly, a pair of dark eyes watched from the entrance to the training room. He leaned casually against the wall just beside the door, absently twirling his own practice baton.

He was so involved in the ballet before him that he didn't notice the arrival of his own sparring partner. But he wasn't quite watching _both_ combatants.

"Cherise's form has improved tremendously, hasn't it, Sener?"

The Black Ranger shrugged. "I always found her form the very essence of perfection."

Kazu smirked. "I meant her _fighting_ form, Sener."

"Oh," Sener stammered, blinking as if suddenly released from a spell. He grinned at his friend. "Of course. What else could you have meant?"

The former hunter chuckled as he strode past the Black Ranger toward the sparring duo. Cherise had managed to deliver a rather fierce blow, but it didn't prove as damaging as she would have liked.

"Cherise, you cannot mimic Zale's moves so diligently," Kazu advised, his voice breaking up the duel for a moment.

Cherise tried to catch her breath. "Why? Don't think... I can do it?"

Kazu's eyebrow rose. "It's not a matter of ability. It's a matter of nature."

Cherise's hazel eyes narrowed, and Kazu took a step back. "So it's because I'm a _woman_ that I can't match Zale?"

The Red Ranger grinned at the dispute, cautiously making some room between himself and his former opponent.

Just then, the entrance slid open again. Sener turned, and watched as Erol strode into the training room hesitantly. His eyes widened when he saw the expression on the Green Ranger's face.

"Are you all right, Erol?" he inquired.

Erol shrugged. "I'm fine. I was hoping Kreia would be here. I haven't seen her since last night."

Sener frowned thoughtfully. "I haven't either."

"Kreia was with Regita in his study this morning," Zale reported, stepping away from Cherise and Kazu. The Red Ranger gazed into the troubled eyes of his Green comrade. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Erol said quickly, "I just need to talk to her..."

**Chapter Six**

"…and so I called it, the Ascension."

Kreia stood aghast at the very notion. "I don't…believe it."

Regita nodded, perfectly understanding her reaction. "I believe it was rage that triggered the transformation. Rage, coupled with a determination that transcends most people. Ghedaliah was a mostly peaceful man, but when the High Lord destroyed his family and friends, he became hollow. When Zordon died in that final battle, it was more than Ghedaliah could stand. He somehow…_resolved _himself to victory. He delved into his soul, and manifested the Power in its raw form. I had never seen anything like it to this day."

The former Purple Ranger closed his eyes as the memories played in his mind. Memories of the final battle, in which both Zordon and the High Lord were destroyed.

"Ghedaliah loved Zordon like a father. He was awed by his wisdom and selflessness. Ghedaliah wanted to emulate him, to make him proud. He had already suffered so much, only his will kept him standing. So when he saw Zordon fall like a broken doll, all the barriers were broken. Ghedaliah died, and only the Red Ranger remained."

Regita opened his eyes, and met Kreia's astonished eyes. "The Power he unleashed was…unfathomable. It disrupted the entire Morphin' Grid. The other Core Rangers were stripped of their power completely, and an eerie whiteness blanketed his body. It was all we could do to run away. Thank the gods we made it out of the palace before Ghedaliah demolished it.

Kreia swallowed. "And he…died in that explosion."

Regita nodded solemnly. "No human being should be able to manifest such power. Not even a Power Ranger." He bowed his head in remorse. "We didn't witness his death, but I am sure the Power exploded _within _him, causing the destruction we found. When the dust settled, the six of us returned to the palace to find him. We found no trace of Ghedaliah…except his Power Coin.

"We were devastated to lose Ghedaliah. He was the strongest of us all. But, his death liberated Earth. The remaining servants of the High Lord fled after his defeat, terrified that a force even existed that could overthrow their god."

"Why didn't you even mention this Ascension before?" she inquired. "You told us about the battle against the High Lord, and you said that the Red Ranger sacrificed himself to destroy him, but…you never mentioned how."

Regita nodded. "I didn't want you to know about this ability. It is far too dangerous for a Ranger to try and utilize…for now."

Kreia blinked. "Why now?"

"Because that is the ultimate goal of your training," he revealed with a small smile. "If all goes well, _you _will Ascend, Kreia. And your power will destroy Rita Repulsa and her servants once and for all."

The Purple Ranger was thunderstruck. "What? Me? But…I'll die…"

"No, you _won't_. I have studied this phenomenon for decades, Kria, and I feel I understand it. When a Ranger Ascends, he will himself to absorb the Power itself. However, the Power is like a poison…it kills in large doses, but if slowly acclimated to it, one can develop an immunity."

"An immunity," Kreia repeated.

Regita nodded excitedly. "Exactly. Together, we will hone your defensive skills magically, and make you invulnerable to the short-out Ghedaliah experience. You will be able to sustain the full power of the Ascension, and survive. And then the war will be won."

He reached out, taking her hand. "So you see how practice is so essential?"

Kreia stared at his hands grasping hers, her mind mulling over the surprising information Regita had shared with her. After a long moment, she nodded slowly.

"Excellent," Regita breathed, rising to his feet. "So let us continue our training with more durability exercises. I think the other Rangers are done with their bo-staff drills –"

Suddenly the shriek of the alarm claxons interrupted Regita's train of thought. Both Purple Rangers automatically responded to the alarm, dashing to the Command Center with full urgency. Once there, they saw Linis and Alpha tinkering with the main console.

Regita glance up, and saw sparks flashing within the empty cylinder in the front of the chamber. "Alpha…" he breathed.

"Aye yi yi!" the android shrieked, filling the chamber with an echo of cheer, "I think I found him!"

Kreia folded her arms, her eyebrow arching as she hurried toward Linis. "Found who?"

The Blue Ranger shrugged helplessly. "I don't know _what's _going on!" he sighed irritably, "Alpha and I were just running a basic system check when that device began beeping. Alpha hit the alarms right then."

Kreia frowned deeply, gazing the device in question. She hadn't noticed it before, but now it flashed with life. "And what is that thing?"

Linis shook his head. "It's somewhat similar to a scanner, but…it doesn't seem to scan _physical _space. It's…baffling."

"What's going on?" the Red Ranger demanded, as he and the rest of the team raced into the Command Center.

"Is it Rita?" Cherise asked.

"No," Alpha said, his voice a mixture of awe and excitement. "Sensors recognize the psi-pattern," he explained. "We finally found Zordon!"

The entire assembly of Rangers gasped in absolute astonishment. Kazu was the first to recover from the surprise. "Zordon of Eltar?" he breathed. "He was killed by the High Lord in the final battle!"

"Yes, that is what I have told you," Regita admitted, facing his Rangers, "but that wasn't the entire truth. "You see, Zordon's _body _was obliterated in the battle. But I witnessed just how Umbriel achieved that feat. I perceived Zordon's consciousness…his _soul _being torn from his body. But not in death."

Erol frowned in confusion. "Then where did it go?"

Kreia's eyes widened with insight. "Another Realm?"

Regita smiled at her deduction. "That was my assumption."

"I…I don't understand," Linis admitted. Kazu, Zale, Cheris, Sener, and Erol nodded in agreement.

"Umbriel had an uncanny ability to step outside of reality, into dimensions beyond human perception. I felt Zordon fade, but not necessarily out of existence. Further research with the help of the Edenoids led me to conclude that Zordon could in fact have survived.

"We decided not to tell you this before because we weren't sure whether Zordon was still alive," Alpha explained. "We had no evidence, but Regita's sensation was enough for King Lexion to send me here to help recover Zordon. Lexion designed this multiversal scanner to track Zordon's unique psi-pattern, and establish a connection with his consciousness. That way, we can bring him back to _this _reality."

Regita smiled widenly, his eyes lighting up with hope as he turned his attention back to the large glass cylinder. "Shall we contact King Lexion, and make sure we're doing this right?"

Alpha shook his head. "The King programmed me to efficiently find Zordon of Eltar's consciousness, and establish a link with this Transdimension Cylinder. I am equipped with all the knowledge necessary to perform the task."

"Then let us bring Zordon home. Alpha…proceed."

**Chapter Seven**

He continued floating in the swirling void aimlessly, until he felt a sudden tug on his mind. Closing his eyes, he surrendered himself to the pull, and instantly felt the sensation of falling down a cliff.

He stopped falling with a jarring suddenness, and slowly opened his eyes.

His eyes widened when he perceived the interior of his Command Center, exactly as it appeared before.

"WHERE...?" he began, his words freezing as he reacted to the peculiar depth they seemed to have. His voice was oddly booming, considering he was always a soft-spoken man.

His gaze then fell upon a withered figure standing before him.

"Zordon," the man said, his voice quiet with awe. His powerful eyes were transfixed upon the floating, ethereal blue head suspended in the core of the cylinder, staring at him with deep confusion.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"True, I've wrinkled somewhat over the years... but perhaps if you took a closer look, you would recognize me?"

Zordon's eyes widened as the ancient human's identity dawned upon him. "REGITA? NO... IT ISN'T POSSIBLE..."

The Eltarian sage was thunderstruck. He barely noticed the gold and red android step towards him, pressing buttons on some computer just beneath him.

It was then that Zordon realized he was encased within a glass tube.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he suddenly demanded in panicked confusion, "WHAT... WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?"

"Do you remember when Ghedaliah brashly attacked the Citadel?" Regita inquired, leaning against his staff once again. "You led the rest of us after him."

Zordon bowed his head in a form of nod.

"After the High Lord had suspended us in a paralyzing field, you confronted him in telepathic combat. It was the only way to prevent him from killing us all. However... while you did battle, he tore your mind from your body. Permanently."

Regita paused somberly. "To all the world, it seemed as if you had fallen dead. I'm sorry... if we had been able to preserve the body, we might have found a way to restore you."

Zordon's expression was grim. "HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS BATTLE?"

The android unit stepped forward. "We have searched various planes of existence for one hundred-seven years."

Zordon's jaw clamped, and he fell into a deep, pensive silence. It was incredible to fathom he had spent that much time trapped in limbo. And yet, he was still trapped. Without his body he had no vessel to house his soul. Only through this contraption could he communicate with the universe for which he sacrificed his body.

"WHAT IS THE SITUATION NOW, REGITA?"

"Ghedaliah managed to kill Umbriel right after your... death."

Zordon's eyes were like saucers. "UMBRIEL IS... DEAD? ARE YOU CERTAIN?"

Regita frowned slightly. "No body was ever found, but there hasn't been so much as a whisper from the him since that battle."

"HAS ANYONE FOUND THE SOURCE OF UMBRIEL'S POWER? THE CRYSTAL...?"

Regita shook his head. "No... we could only assume his loyal forces took it with them when they left the planet. I haven't detected any real magical potency since the final battle. We retired our Power Coins, and focused our attention on reviving the people who served as slaves in the High Lord's citadel. In fact, the other Rangers served on a Council to organize the former slaves. We have transformed the Empire's main palace into Gateway City, the only city on this continent."

Zordon listened intently to the story, but one point Regita stated struck him. "ONLY THE OTHER RANGERS? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE?"

Regita smiled. "I would not rest until I had found you. I was convinced we could reach you, and when Lexion explained planes of reality, I served with him and Alpha to create the machines that would bring you back. I have lived in the Command Center ever since."

Zordon's eyes were wide. "YOU SACRIFICED YOUR LIFE TO FIND ME?"

"You sacrificed your life for a planet not your own," Regita pointed out, "It was my duty to insure every possible measure was taken to find you." He then smiled. "I have lived a fulfilling life, Zordon. True, not quite as... outgoing as my comrades, but no less significant. I have ensured that there would be someone to take on the role of Rangers if another threat arrived."

His smile then eroded into a frown of the utmost urgency. "And it did."

**Chapter Eight**

Zordon remained in alert silence as Regita thoroughly explained the events that had taken place over the past three years. He introduced his mentor to all the information gathered about Rita Repulsa, her forces, her powers, and her objectives. He also helped Zordon access all the files on the arsenal at the Rangers' disposal, including the colossal Zords created by Ninjor.

Finally, Zordon was informed about the new Power Rangers, and met them as a group. Wisely, Regita has asked the Rangers to leave the chamber when Zordon arrived, in order to prepare the Eltarian for the shock awaiting him. When they did enter, the humans were a little befuddled by Zordon's non-corporeal existence. But they understood the greatness of the man before them, and quickly felt the joy their mentor displayed at the restoration of Earth's most significant hero. Zordon, for his part, was touched at the eagerness these youths displayed.

However, neither the active Rangers nor their mentors were aware that the stakes had risen tremendously.

**Chapter Nine**

Rita swallowed hard, the flickering of the candle on her desk shedding eerie shadows across the ancient tablet she stared at.

The text was engraved deeply in the worn marble, and slowly, the queen ran her trembling finger along the vertical text.

She leaned her head against her other hand as she stared blindly at the tablet.

"I... I can't do this," she breathed, pushing the tablet away. It crept to the edge of her magnificent granite desk, the surface reflecting the dim light like a mirror.

Her fear mixed with frustration as she abruptly rose from her seat, striding across the chamber to another wall of books, scrolls, and tablets. She had spent days in her study, searching for_something_ she could use. She needed to find some force of evil powerful enough to sap the seemingly limitless power of the seven humans. She needed to find some ally she could rely on to carry out its mission without failure.

But was she desperate enough to summon the evil that tablet alluded to?

"Machti nolem hoi, siki-lan justil," she murmured, "Blade of Night Eternal, Reflect the Darkness Within."

She had found this spell of unknown power during a casual trip to the Onyx spaceport, where she stopped on the way to Phlegethon to begin her service to Zedd. The other villains at the pub were too terrified by this Sword of Darkness to even bid on the tablet, but she was too curious to refuse. Being from M 51, she was unfamiliar with the legends of the Sword of Darkness, and the evil it embodied. But gradually, the stories reached her ear, and froze her very soul.

Rita was evil, no doubt about that. But the evil that created this weapon was unfathomable, even by her standards.

Was there any way to control that kind of evil, once it was forged into reality? Could she even find a host strong enough to survive, as the spell twisted its very soul and amplified its own darkness?

What would keep her new champion from turning on her? True evil, in its darkest nature, could feel no love or loyalty whatsoever. It was entirely proud, and unbearably selfish. A warrior armed with the Sword of Darkness would surely betray her eventually, and destroy any being that stood in the way of its desires. Friend or foe, or even helpless innocent... it meant nothing to this type of Evil.

Rita sighed deeply as she stared at her other volumes. Her hours of diligent research had found nothing else. She needed a Knight that would carry out her bidding that was mighty enough to enslave the Earth in her name.

She then scowled, glancing back at the ominous tablet. "What does it matter anyway?" she muttered, "Without the proper host, that sword is utterly useless to me. I would need someone with incredible natural power, but with an inner darkness the spell can feed upon. And I'd need to develop a way to maintain control over this warrior."

She huffed. "If only it were that easy to find a warrior who could even _challenge_ the Rangers..."

**Chapter Ten**

Meanwhile, only meters away from the conflicted Queen, her only true warrior paced anxiously in his subterranean lair. His gaze constantly jumped from the cracked ground to his silver-trimmed mirror, the only accent in the extremely Spartan living quarters.

Finally, the small mirror flashed, the energy glint bringing fresh excitement to the warrior. Goldar hurried to the mirror, absently straightening the fur on his snout as a blurred image came into focus.

^Greeting, Goldar. You are certainly looking well,^

He smiled broadly at the compliment, bowing his head slightly. "As do you, Scorpina."

Lord Zedd's spy grinned broadly, a twinkle in her dark eyes.

"How far are you from Earth?"

^My vessel should be arriving in the Sol system in about three hours,^ she reported, ^and then, it should only take about one more hour to reach the Earth's satellite - ^

"Actually, I'd rather you meet me on Earth itself."

^Really? Why?^

Goldar glanced behind him, as if he feared an eavesdropper. "Because, this is _my _mission. I don't want Rita interfering, and if you came to the moon, she'd sense your presence. But she's been distracted lately, locked up in her study without emerging, so I doubt she'll notice if you go to Earth."

A devilish smirk pulled at the femme fatale's crimson lips. ^A covert mission, dear general? Sounds deliciously devious!^

Goldar puffed his chest with pride. "I knew you would approve. Now, your destination is the outskirts of the remains of Umbriel's capitol. I shall meet you there, and give you further instruction."

She nodded, winking as her image slowly vanished from the screen. Goldar grinned widely, stepping away from the mirror toward his sword, which hung upon jagged pegs against the wall.

This was truly the perfect opportunity. Now, with Rita so immersed in whatever it was she did in her study, Goldar was free to do what he pleased. No more irrational whining from the spoiled princess! He was finally able to stretch his own creative genius…and he happened upon the perfect plot.

He was overjoyed that Scorpina, an incredibly lethal warrior, agreed to assist him. Together, the two golden warriors would easily match the Power Rangers, especially if they took the battle directly into Gateway City, where the Rangers would be quite wary of innocent bystanders.

He and Scorpina had always been peerless fighters, but when together, they were indomitable. He had no doubt in his mind that they'd be able to trounce the Rangers once and for all.

And then, he and Scorpina would triumph. He would present the planet Earth to the Emperor, and be appointed magistrate of the system. Perhaps he could even convince Lord Zedd to allow Scorpina to remain with him.

He shuddered in anticipation, carefully sharpening his powerful blade for the upcoming battle.

**Chapter Eleven**

Faint moonlight poured in through the small window, casting long shadows about the darkened room. They were the only lights in the small bedroom...

...save for the glowing purple orbs of its lone occupant.

Her eyes glimmered like gemstones, releasing a faint glow in the darkness. Slowly, the light intensified, illuminating her face, folded with concentration.

Then, a flash of purple energy erupted from her eyes, joining from the twin beams to become a small sphere. The sphere swirled madly in the room, buzzing past loose pages that covered her unmade bed and small study table. It sliced just to the side of her face, causing her flowing hair to flutter in the wind it generated. As the sphere continued its journey, it slowly grew larger with increased energy.

Finally, the sphere stopped circling the room, and plowed directly into its creator's back.

She lurched forward, catching herself by extending her foot. Tears of pain jumped to her eyes as she bent over to recover her breath.

It was in that position, gasping for breath and leaning against her knees, that Erol found her.

"Kreia! What are you doing?" he demanded. "Lights!"

Artificial light flooded the room. He took a moment to absorb the chaotic mess of books and scrolls that cluttered the typically neat apartment, and sighed quietly.

He moved forward to Kreia, but she held her hand to him, denying his help.

He frowned as he watched his love painfully stand erect.

"What... are you doing here?" Kreia breathed, her eyes never looking up at him.

Erol recoiled at the question. "Since when did I need a reason to see you?"

She frowned, slowly moving to her bed. Erol fought the urge to help her, and stood by the door as he watched her gingerly sit down and wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"You should knock," she advised, "You could've been hit by a practice bolt."

Erol's eyebrow rose. "You're practicing in your room? Kreia, you could get yourself killed! That's why we have the training room."

She shook her head. "Cherise and Zale are still sparring. I didn't want to disturb them."

"We've practiced as a group before," Erol pointed out.

"Not what I'm practicing."

The Green Ranger stared at Kreia with intense concern... that she blatantly ignored. Suddenly, he felt as if a wall had appeared between them.

Erol felt an overwhelming sense of dread as he watched Kreia turn her attention to a thick volume that was on the bed beside her. She slowly picked it up, and began staring at its contents in silence.

"Kreia," he said quietly, "is everything all right?"

She nodded mutely.

"Then, why are you acting like this?"

She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. "Like what?" she inquired, almost defensively.

"Like... someone _else_," he muttered, "You haven't even spoken to me since I asked you to marry me..."

He frowned when he saw her cringe.

"...and I'm still waiting for an answer."

Kreia froze, even the gentle motion of her breathing pausing as the icy silence drowned the pair. Erol felt his heart climb into his throat as he stared her.

She wouldn't even look at him.

His knees weakening, the Green Ranger leaned against the wall beside the door. Something in his soul told him he ought to stay near the exit, in case he'd need to make a hasty retreat.

"I'm sorry," she exhaled.

Her voice was so weak, he barely heard it over the sound of his pounding heart.

"Why?" he choked. Suddenly, it was quite difficult to draw a decent breath.

"We... can't be selfish," she stated, her voice strained, "We're Power Rangers. We have a duty to protect the planet. Love is a distraction..."

"Who's talking to me right now?" Erol demanded, his voice hoarse, "You... or Regita?"

After several moments of silence, she offered an answer. "The Purple Ranger."

"That's it then," he realized grimly, his hands slowly pulling through his hair, "Our love just isn't... worth anything."

Kreia swallowed. "I didn't s-"

"Who the hell honestly thinks love is a distraction?" he hissed, "Isn't love what separates us from Rita and her henchmen? Why is love _selfish_? Or shameful?"

With his question hanging in the air, Erol stormed from the room.

Kreia listened to his footsteps as they trod down the hall. The quieter they grew, the faster the pace became.

He was running... from her.

With every fiber in her being, she wanted to run after him. She wanted so desperately to crumble into his arms, cry onto his chest and feel his arms tie her into security and peace. But she couldn't even _move_.

"Lights," she mumbled.

The room was bathed in utter darkness once again, as all the light in Kreia's life dimmed into obscurity.

**Chapter Twelve**

"…and then four years later, Vynne had her first child."

Zordon smiled wistfully, imaging the joy that must have filled the former Pink Ranger's life when her child was brought into the world. "A SON OR A DAUGHTER?"

"A boy. His name is Ghedaliah."

Zordon nodded his approval. "THERE COULD BE NO MORE NOBLE NAME." He sighed quietly. "VYNNE MUST HAVE MISSED GHEDALIAH TERRIBLY. HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO HER."

Regita leaned back into the chair he sat upon. "Ghedaliah was a brother to us all, Zordon. We were all a family."

"AND YOU NEVER JOINED THEM IN GATEWAY CITY?"

Regita shook his head. "My destiny was here, in the Command Center. Someone had to keep watch over the world. Vynne and the others chose to live out their lives as normal people, and help spearhead the work to eliminate all of the hateful memories of the occupation."

The former Purple Ranger grinned. "My particular expertise is far more useful here, searching for you and preparing another team of Power Rangers for battle. I never regret my decision to remain here."

"But I do," came a voice, its tone biting with bitterness, "Every day of my life."

Regita turned toward Erol. He stood boldly at the entrance to the main chamber, his arms squeezed tightly across his chest.

Regita slowly rose to his feet, planting his staff in front of him. "Can I help you, Erol?"

"What did you do?" Erol spat furiously, "What did you _say_ to her?"

Regita's eyebrow rose. "Perhaps the question should be, what did _she_ say to _you_?"

"That love is a distraction," Erol stated flatly. "A _distraction_! A selfish desire! Something _unfit_ for a Power Ranger to feel!"

He approached Regita slowly, almost threatening. "I know Kreia, old man... far better than you _ever_ could! I've known her as long as I can remember! And I _know_ where she got those insane ideas from."

Erol stopped, his nose just inches from Regita's. "How could you? Why _would_ you?"

"I am trying to keep her focused," Regita replied, "Trust me... it's for the good-"

"You took her from me!" Erol howled, "I've seen it in your eyes... you never much liked me. I was always in the way. Distracting Kreia from _you_! You're trying to mold her into _you_, aren't you? Trying to ruin her life, just like you ruined your own!"

Regita's eyes narrowed at that harsh accusation. "I am _trying_ to protect this planet! You all have a responsibility to fight for Earth. When you accepted the Power Coin, you accepted that responsibility. There is no room for the kind of feelings you are displaying right now, Erol." He took a step back, distancing himself from the irate young man. "This is _exactly_ what I meant! This kind of passion is a _weakness_, Erol. And all weakness must be purged, or Rita will take advantage of it."

Zordon watched in mute amazement at the display before him. While he had only returned to this plane of existence hours ago, he could tell that this confrontation had been brewing for some time... perhaps, as long as these two stubborn men knew each other.

But Zordon had been a mentor, and father, to scores of human beings over the centuries. He understood the human heart better than the vast majority of even humans.

"PLEASE, STOP."

It was a command, but it was tender. Zordon's voice boomed in the chamber with its usual clarity and force, but no anger or frustration in his tone. Both men reacted by closing their lips, and turning their heated gazes to the Eltarian sage.

"EROL, I CAN SEE YOU ARE UPSET," Zordon noted, "BUT THIS ARGUMENT WILL GAIN NOTHING. I SUGGEST YOU TAKE A MOMENT TO CALM YOURSELF BEFORE THIS DISCUSSION CAN GAIN ANY GROUND."

Erol's eyes focused on the blurred image of Zordon. While the manifestation was cloudy, he could see the kindness and concern in the ancient blue eyes.

With a small sigh, he nodded. "I'm leaving," he decided.

"NOT PERMANENTLY, I HOPE," Zordon called after the retreating figure, "YOU ARE A VITAL ASSET TO THIS TEAM."

Erol waved his hand, ignoring the plea as he disappeared into the hall.

Regita frowned. "Don't worry, Zordon. He won't go far."

Zordon then turned his eyes to Regita, whose eyes still carried the cold malice Erol had ignited within him.

"YOU ARE WRONG, MY FRIEND."

Regita turned to Zordon in stupefied shock. "Excuse me?"

"IF YOU BELIEVE THAT LOVE IS A SELFISH DISTRACTION, THEN YOU ARE WRONG," Zordon clarified softly. "I HAVE OBSERVED HUMAN BEINGS FOR CENTURIES, REGITA. I FEEL I UNDERSTAND THEIR EMOTIONS QUITE WELL. AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN CONVINCED THAT LOVE IS THE PRIMARY MOTIVATION FOR_SELFLESS_ ACTION."

Regita shook his head. "Not the kind of love between Erol and Kreia," he insisted, "It will only prevent Kreia from reaching her true potential! We are in a crisis, Zordon. We can't afford either of them becoming too engulfed in their personal feelings to think straight. Love clouds better judgement."

"LOVE DOES DOUSE LOGIC AT TIMES," Zordon conceded, "BUT THAT DOES NOT MAKE IT A HINDRANCE. SOMETIMES, LOGIC FAILS US. HUMANS ARE ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL SPECIES I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED, REGITA, AND THEY HAVE NO SCIENTIFIC OR MAGICAL CAPABILITY WHATSOEVER. WHAT EMPOWERS THEM IS THEIR LOVE... THEIR PASSION. THEY DEDICATE THEMSELVES TO A CAUSE, NO MATTER HOW HOPELESS IT MAY SEEM. IS THERE ANY LOGIC IN FIGHTING A BATTLE AGAINST INSURMOUNTABLE ODDS? BUT THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE ASKED EACH AND EVERY POWER RANGER TO DO. AND THEY ALWAYS DO JUST THAT."

Regita remained silent, sitting down once again and fixing Zordon with an angered gaze.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE NEVER PROHIBITED ROMANCES FROM DEVELOPING BETWEEN RANGERS," Zordon continued, "IN FACT, MANY RANGERS WERE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED. IT IS ONLY NATURAL, CONSIDERING ALL THEY HAD WAS EACH OTHER'S COMPANY. MANY TIMES FRIENDSHIP BLOSSOMS INTO SOMETHING MORE."

"But this isn't the same," Regita insisted.

"YOU ARE RIGHT... NOW THE STAKES ARE MUCH LOWER. BEFORE, WE FACED UMBRIEL, WHOSE POWER COULD NEVER BE MATCHED. NOW, WE FIGHT A SINGLE SORCERESS AND HER LIMITED CREW. RITA REPULSA CANNOT BE A CHALLENGE OF THE CALIBER OF THE HIGH LORD. AND YOU HAVE PROVEN THAT BY FORCING HER OFF EARTH. NOW IS CERTAINLY NOT THE TIME TO DEMAND UNWARRANTED SACRIFICES FROM THE RANGERS."

Then, something dawned on Zordon, as he gazed at Regita's frustrated expression.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT LOVE IN GENERAL," he realized, "IT IS JUST ABOUT KREIA."

Regita frowned, but said nothing.

"YOU ARE SPECIFICALLY CONCERNED ABOUT KREIA. IS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR FAMILIAL RELATIONSHIP TO HER? DO YOU EXPECT MORE FROM YOUR NIECE? YOU EXPECT HER TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING, LIKE YOU HAD."

Regita scowled as he abruptly rose to his feet. "You can't understand, Zordon," he sighed, "You've been gone too long. You don't know _what_ we're dealing with."

And with that mysterious response, Regita left Zordon's presence.

The ancient Eltarian stared after the former Purple Ranger sadly. Even after decades of time and experience, Regita was still incredibly stubborn.

_REGITA, YOU ALWAYS AIMED FOR PERFECTION, AT THE EXPENSE OF EVEN A GLIMMER OF HAPPINESS... BUT WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT IT IS YOUR IMPERFECTIONS THAT MAKE YOU HUMAN?_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Goldar felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the small spherical vessel gently hover to the rocky cliff. He hefted his sword against his shoulder, posing with the dignity of a true warrior, as the doorway slid open.

The fair Scorpina slipped out of the vessel, stretching her neck slightly and tossing Goldar a demure smile.

"Not the most comfortable transport," she commented, sauntering toward him, "but as a spy I grew accustomed to far worse conditions."

She casually placed one hand on her hip, tilting her head. "You've gotten bigger," she noted, "Working out?"

Goldar chuckled. "Of course. And I may I state that you are just as striking as ever."

Her eyes narrowed as her hand slipped to her belt. She grasped her curved blade, letting it glint in the cool moonlight. "In more ways than one."

She stepped past Goldar, and quickly surveyed the large city below. "So, this is the Imperial capitol?"

Goldar nodded. "Now it is a city for the slaves collected from the various human tribes scattered across the planet. It's a cultural hodge-podge, but it is the biggest threat on this planet. This is the only place on the planet with notable alien technology."

She nodded with interest. "And it is also where the Power Rangers can be found."

Goldar snarled at the very mention of his nemeses. "We don't know whether or not they reside in the city, but they cannot be far. They are always ready to defend against whatever attacks we launch."

Scorpina frowned when realization dawned on her. "So, it's just the two of us?"

Goldar growled. "Finster refused to provide me with any Putty Patrollers. He is too dedicated to Rita to help me out." He then bared his fangs ferociously. "When I destroy the Power Rangers, and Zedd makes me magistrate of this planet, I'll make sure that little Monster-Baker regrets his lack of true loyalty."

Scorpina smirked. "Oh really?"

"Of course! Our true loyalty is to the Emperor and his interests. Rita is just a worthless witch with no sense of her true value to our Lord... and she has failed him completely. Now, a true servant of Zedd should take matters into his own hands."

Scorpina cocked her head. "Whatever. So long as there's some decent bloodshed. I've been _so_ bored since the Empire's collapse. There's hardly any challenge left in the galaxy."

Goldar grinned. "You'll see some excitement tonight."

**Chapter Fourteen**

The size of his clothes gave testimony to the length of time he had endured the solitude of being the Green Ranger.

His slacks were much too short, the legs hovering several inches shy of his ankles. And his jacket couldn't properly contain his broad shoulders at all, and reached only his elbows.

He must have looked ridiculous, walking around in an outfit he had outgrown years ago. But it was preferable to strutting through Gateway City in his armor, or even his training uniform.

At the moment, he didn't want a single reminder of the past three years.

He sighed quietly, pausing several meters from a small cottage near a pond. The warm glow of oil lanterns lit the windows with cozy light, illuminating the sleepy pond below.

He stared at the water, unable to move any closer. He didn't want to disturb the family inside the cottage, or even jostle the still waters.

He didn't belong there any longer.

Erol had been walking for hours, just to clear his mind. After abruptly leaving Regita and Zordon to their own business, he hurried to his room. Without uttering a word to any of his teammates, he threw on the closest thing to proper civilian clothes he owned, and left the Command Center on foot.

It was a treacherous walk, down a narrow path cut into the jagged wall of the mountain, but it gave the young man time to think. And only one thought entered his mind.

_It was the biggest mistake of my life..._

He desperately wished he could somehow go back in time. Then, perhaps he could've stopped Regita from walking into his life at all.

If only Kreia didn't register his invisible presence! Then, he wouldn't have even bothered recruiting her as a Power Ranger. Sure, she was a blood relative, but she was so young and inexperienced in anything even reminiscent of war. Only her magical awareness made her a fitting candidate.

Surely there were more powerful people in Gateway City to be Rangers. Zale and Kazu were peerless fighters... they must have been acquainted with other such natural warriors. Then, the Ranger team would have been complete without Erol and Kreia.

And then... they would be married.

There wasn't a single doubt in his mind. That was what their destiny _should_ have been. They would have married, and perhaps even had a child by then. They would live in the city, with himself learning under his father how to be a true Headman. Eventually, he would have ascended to a leadership position over Gateway City, serving humanity in a manner just as essential as wearing the green armor.

Certainly in a way more suited to his nature.

Or, perhaps they would live in this very cottage by the pond... just a little outside of the city. Just the two of them, with no concerns greater than what to have for dinner.

His anger boiled. It just wasn't _fair_... why did Rita even attack the Earth? There was nothing to really gain anyway. All humanity wanted was to live in peace, without the interference of any aliens, good or evil.

All he wanted was a peaceful life with his love. Why was that so much to ask?

He could soar through the winds with but a simple jump. He could run faster than any predator. He could pilot his battle machine Dragonzord into the greatest depths of the ocean.

But he couldn't be with the woman he loved.

What kind of life was that? What kind of life was he fighting for?

His anger only intensified when the sound of an explosion gained his attention. His reflexes honed by years of training, he bounded up the nearest tree, giving him an adequate view of the surroundings.

He heard the sounds of screaming, and a blazing fire pouring smoke into the night sky.

He glowered at the smoke billowing into the heavens, and he stared at the black brand on his palm that dictated his life.

Woe to whatever beast the Green Ranger would face in _this_ state of mind.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"These humans don't put up much of a fight!" Scorpina scoffed, casually stretching upon a low rooftop of a residence. Beside her, hovering by the power of his wings, Goldar continued firing blasts of energy, catching fire to homes and causing structures to explode.

"Patience," he reminded her, glancing at her as she yawned theatrically, "The Rangers won't take long to arrive."

She smirked. "And I'll finally get to see the warriors that constantly put you to shame?"

Goldar's breath rumbled in his throat. "They just got lucky."

"Three years of continuous luck? That's impressive."

Goldar growled once again, launching himself to the ground. He stomped the earth heavily, watching the crowds run for cover.

They didn't panic like they had the first time he invaded Gateway City. Now, such attacks were almost common.

"They will fear me again," Goldar muttered, "The Rangers won't save you this time! Do you hear me, Humans?"

"There's no need to shout," a voice snarled, as a sharp pain sent shivers throughout Goldar's entire body, "We can hear you just fine."

The pain was excruciating... unlike anything he felt before. Something collided with his neck, frying his body with electrical waves and causing shimmering green sparks to channel along his armor.

His every sense overwhelmed, Goldar collapsed to the ground like a broken puppet.

The Green Ranger stood over the downed warrior, his fist still smoking from the Dragonheart Pulse he had generated. But something was different this time. The Pulse had irradiated more light and energy than he'd ever managed to muster before.

A cold grin pulled his lips. Perhaps rage was a weapon he should use more often...

"Only _one_ Ranger?" a sultry voice sighed, "How disappointing."

Erol turned as a lithe form flipped toward him. She landed with the grace of a bird, and stood before him holding a curved sword.

She looked remarkably human, but her costume made the Green Ranger cautious. The gold plating was too similar to Goldar's armor to be mere coincidence.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Erol spat, crouching.

She smirked. "No you haven't. I am Scorpina, Goldar's partner in conquest!"

And with that introduction, she too lowered into a battle position, her saber held at the ready. "And that is the last pleasure you will ever know."

**Chapter Sixteen**

It seemed she had no power other than to sob in remorse for all she had lost.

It was truly over now... Erol would never forgive her. How could he? After the things that she _said_ to him.

No more casual, sunny afternoons at the creek. No more stargazing in the late hours of the night. No more companionship, in its simplest form. They could never be that close again. The shadow of the Power Rangers would remain between them, stunting any true joy before it could even grow.

She flipped onto her back, staring up at the black ceiling. Erol's words rang in her mind like a knell.

_"Isn't love what separates us from Rita and her henchmen? Why is love__**selfish**__? Or shameful?"_

He was right... it didn't make sense. Love felt so... right. How could it be shameful? Or even selfish? It was so natural.

Could something that wonderful actually harm her, or put the Earth in danger? Isn't love what encouraged her to fight in the first place?

She frowned in confusion, wiping the moisture that soaked her face. "Nothing makes sense any more."

Suddenly, the alarm claxons forced her to rise from her bed. She hastily ran from her room, not caring to fix her appearance.

All the Rangers openly stared as the tear-stained face of the Purple Ranger appeared in the Command Center.

"Kreia?" Linis murmured, his jaw hanging open, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing," she insisted, turning to meet Zordon's aghast stare. "What's going on?"

Zordon snapped out of his surprise. "TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO THE VIEWING GLOBE, RANGERS."

The six surrounded the crystal sphere. All eyes widened at the fierce battle that ensued between the Green Ranger and an unknown armored woman.

"What's Erol doing out there?" Zale wondered aloud. Through the corner of his eye, he glanced at Kreia's bloodshot eyes and flushed cheeks. He frowned as realization dawned on him.

"Let's go," the Red Ranger decided, "Erol needs our help."

"Be careful," Regita advised, "The opponent Erol is facing isn't one of Rita's usual monsters."

Cherise frowned. "How is she different?"

"She doesn't exude the same magical signature the other creatures always have. Therefore, she isn't a magical creation. She is an alien."

Sener nodded. "So she's alive. Like Goldar."

Regita confirmed the hypothesis.

"If she's anything like Goldar, then she's dangerous," Kazu pointed out, "and Erol doesn't look like he's in the best emotional state."

The Purple Ranger cast a furious glare at Kazu. His eyebrow rose in response to the overt fury in her eyes.

"Then let's not waste another moment," Zale decided.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Erol growled under his breath as he leapt to the ground, the buzzing sound of Scorpina's deadly Sting whizzing just over his head. He painfully returned to his feet, careful not to further injure his wounded leg with jarring motion.

The first time Scorpina tossed her sword into the air, creating a disc of radiant energy, Erol simply dodged it. It wasn't that impressive, after all.

But the second time it sliced through the air, it made contact with his thigh, sending rivers of pain throughout his body.

It was more than a mere Sting. It was almost numbing.

"EROL!"

The Green Ranger jumped, his attention flying from his crafty opponent. He stared as the remaining six Rangers burst onto the scene, the Purple Ranger continuing to run toward him.

He frowned as he watched Kreia throw caution to the winds. She ignored the rule of revealing their identities by referring to him by name, and her scream was sufficient to distract him from the fight at hand.

But there was so much worry in her voice, he couldn't tune it out... until Scorpina's foot crashed into his thigh, digging into the wound.

Erol screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground. Fresh blood poured from the injury, staining the grass beneath him.

Kreia then lifted into the air, her ankle wings beating desperately as she streaked toward him. But before she could get too close, a wave of gold flames slammed into her body, sending her careening to the ground like a bird with its wings clipped.

Goldar chuckled as the Purple Ranger tried to recover her bearings. "What? You didn't notice I was here?"

Kreia frowned, rising to her feet with the aid of the Red Ranger. "Keep your head, Kreia," he whispered, "Remember, this new monster isn't one of Finster's creations. This is a true warrior."

Kreia nodded, her glance turning to the new monster for a moment. She was surprisingly beautiful, and human in appearance.

But the bloodlust that gleamed in her black eyes left no doubt in Kreia's mind... Erol was fighting a terrifying monster. Alone.

"I'll help Erol," she said, once the Rangers regrouped, "The rest of you can fight Goldar."

"We've got people to attend to, Purple," Zale reminded her, "Blue and Pink, help get the people out of here. Black, see if you can calm the fires. Yellow, you help Green." He then gazed at Kreia. "You're with me."

She was about to protest, but the commanding tone in which Zale spoke left no room for argument. And she knew the wisdom of his strategy... she was too distraught to be wary enough to battle this new monster. At least she was familiar with Goldar's abilities. If she dared battle this female monster, she surely wouldn't be prepared to counterattack whatever skills the mysterious opponent had.

Kazu was always excellent at improvising. He would insure Erol's safety.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Saber-toothed Tiger Tail Whip!"

A wave of sinuous yellow-gold energy spun around the Yellow Ranger's body, swirling like a spring before it dove into action.

The energy rope sliced through the air, and caught the flying gold disc in motion.

Scorpina growled furiously as she watched her saber float into the newcomer's hands.

"So, the cavalry has come to save your useless life," she commented dryly, watching as the Green Ranger painfully rose to his feet once again, "You certainly are a stubborn species."

Anger boiled in Erol's heart as he stole one quick glance at Kreia.

She distracted him. Thanks to _her_, he nearly died at the hands of this slip of a monster.

Regita was right... love was weak.

_Hatred_ was truly strong.

And after one more glance at Scorpina, he realized it.

The cold smirk she wore as she mocked him. The fierce smile of a predator she flashed as she drew his blood. The giggle she released as she mercilessly pounded his bleeding wounds.

He _hated_ her.

And _he_ would wipe the smirk off her face.

He didn't even think about it. Erol stood erect, green energy channeling into his vibrating fist. Smoke poured off his empowered hand, and when he opened his fist, a ball of sparking green radiation formed from the fierce energy he had channeled.

_Not enough to hurt him,_ he cautioned himself, _Just to get him out of the way..._

"Dragonheart... Pulse!"

Kazu heard the familiar battle cry, a smile stretching upon his masked face.

_Perfect timing, my friend,_ he mused, swinging at Scorpina with her own saber again, _She is too distracted by me to successfully dodge the Pulse. Once she is out of commission, we can-_

Kazu's train of thought was lost in a wave of blinding pain. He screamed in shocked anguish, his body shuddering as waves of green light sparked his costume.

All strength leaving his body, the mighty Yellow Ranger collapsed to the ground.

Scorpina stared incredulously at the Green Ranger, who stood frozen with his hand extended.

He didn't move a centimeter since he threw that Pulse.

"You'd better work on your aim, boy," she giggled, her hands on her hips again, "Now there's no one to save you."

The Green Ranger slowly lowered his arm, his fists clenching. With deliberate slowness, he strode toward Scorpina.

"I don't plan on needing help," he commented.

Scorpina shuddered at the ice in his voice. It was an odd blend of bitter hatred, irrepressible confidence, and even... amusement?

He then reached for his golden belt, and pulled a small dagger.

It was all she could do to brace herself as the Green Ranger launched his body at her like a cannonball.

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Gods, no..." Kreia murmured.

The battle between herself, Goldar, and Zale had stopped when the piercing cry of pain reached their ears.

They had heard the Dragonheart Pulse, and Goldar paused his fight, watching anxiously to see if his partner would be able to dodge.

There was no end to the shock all witnesses felt when the sphere collided with the back of the unsuspecting Yellow Ranger.

Kreia was on the verge of tears. She watched impotently as Sener and Cherise dashed to Kazu, making sure he was still alive.

Surely, the others thought Erol had simply missed. After all, he was barely conscious when Kazu interrupted his duel with Scorpina. Perhaps he was still disoriented enough to misfire?

But Kreia knew better. She felt... pure, unadulterated rage. She saw that hatred and fury billow off Erol like heat off tar on a sunny day. She could discern the magical distortion that surrounded Erol's body, injecting him with something powerful.

Something dangerous.

And as she watched her love mercilessly pummel the overcome alien, she couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

She weakly fell to her knees, watching the scene blankly as if it were but a dream.

It couldn't be real. This _couldn't_ be Erol...

_No..._ she mourned, _The hate... it's because of... me..._

**Chapter Twenty**

"SCORPINA!" Goldar roared, his voice so heavy with fury and pain that it drew the attention of all the Rangers.

All except Erol, that is. For Erol was too busy tearing at Scorpina like a shark at a feeding frenzy.

It was too intense for Goldar to comprehend. Only moments ago, it looked like he had succeeded. Scorpina had managed to weaken the Green Ranger to the edge of defeat, and the other Rangers hadn't arrived before Goldar himself had recovered from the surprisingly powerful Dragonheart Pulse the Green Ranger had mustered. And with the Pink and Blue Rangers helping the civilians, and the Black Ranger attending the flames, it would've been child's play for him to defeat the frantic Purple Ranger. Even the noble Red Ranger would have fallen. And he was confident Scorpina could finally destroy the mighty Yellow Ranger.

But then, the unimaginable happened. The Green Ranger cracked.

Something inside him snapped... of that Goldar was certain.

The Green Ranger transformed into a rabid animal, knocking the Yellow Ranger out of the fight with one blow.

At first, it looked like mere human error. But when Goldar saw the ferocity with which Green attacked Scorpina, he knew it was no mistake.

Now, there was no way Scorpina would be able to recover her bearings enough to survive. The Green Ranger was so powerful, fueled with rage and frustration.

She couldn't match him... and he wouldn't show her mercy.

His blood boiling, Goldar managed to evade the thunderstruck Rangers. He urgently flew to the Green Ranger, roaring furiously while his heart beat in time with his wings.

The Green Ranger glanced at the oncoming beast, pausing before he delivered another fierce punch to the staggering Scorpina.

He assessed his situation in a heartbeat... like a true warrior. The woman was barely conscious, so he could afford to leave her unattended for a few moments.

Goldar was the immediate threat, but he was so blind with rage that he sacrificed the element of surprise by roaring so loudly.

A blood-chilling smirk appeared on Erol's pale face as he straightened out.

Goldar grunted angrily, swinging his sword where the Green Ranger stood. But Erol was too fast, and anticipated that motion. Goldar hollered with rage as the agile Ranger flipped into the air, landing on his back.

"Get off, Human!" Goldar fumed, spinning vertically in the hopes of shaking the Ranger off his back. The pair tore through the air at supersonic speed... flying past the city into the forest nearby.

Goldar's blood froze when he heard the icy laughter the Green Ranger released.

"Dragonheart Pulse," Erol said calmly, his smile evident in his tone.

Goldar screamed with agony as flaming power struck his back. But this wasn't just the force of the blast that so pained him... for his back had a weakness.

The rest of his body was covered in magical armor... but his wings were exposed.

Goldar began spinning uncontrollably, tears leaping to his eyes for the first time in his memory. His cries of agony simmered into pathetic whimpers as he fell from the moonlit skies, crashing into the dirt.

The force of the Pulse knocked the Green Ranger cleanly off Goldar's back. He fell to the ground, stumbling as he landed on his bad leg.

He clutched his bleeding thigh, biting back the pain while forcing himself to stand upright again.

His consciousness became hazy, all his strength leaving his body. A rising feeling of nausea built in his stomach, forcing him to fall to the ground.

He released a gasp of pain, once again grasping his bleeding wound. He blinked in confusion, shaking his head to recover his senses.

"What... what's happening to me?" he breathed.

"Now you _die_, Human."

Erol turned sharply to see Goldar stumble towards him. His wings hung uselessly from his back, and even in the darkness of the night, Erol could see the dark blood that stained Goldar's luminescent armor.

The scent of Goldar's blood reached Erol's nose. For some reason, knowing that he had dealt Goldar such a blow was... exciting.

A smile formed on Erol's hidden face, and he slowly rose to his feet, ignoring the pain that swelled his leg.

"That was a quick recovery," Green commented, bracing himself, "But it doesn't look like you'll be flying anytime soon."

Goldar released a final scream of fury before he pounced on the Green Ranger, his hands clutching the boy's throat with all the might in his pained body.

But before Erol could fight back, both combatants vanished in the blink of an eye.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Goldar sat on his knees, his arms hanging limply at his sides. His wings hung lifelessly from his back, still dripping blood onto his dulled armor.

Beside him, Scorpina kneeled on the cold concrete. She was in no better shape than he, for her blood poured from numerous gashes along her exposed flesh. Several pieces of armor were torn away, including half of her helmet, which cracked near her face. Her eye was swollen, as well her lip.

Rita Repulsa gazed at the two broken warriors that awaited her judgement. She folded her fingers pensively, leaning forward on her throne.

Goldar cringed at the queen's harsh laughter.

"Oh, I _love_ it!" Rita cackled, throwing her head back, "Goldar's brilliant master plan, thwarted by _one_ Ranger! Even the mighty Scorpina couldn't stand up against one little human!"

The shrill laughter grated on Goldar's nerves, but he had no energy in his body to offer any kind of protest. The queen was reveling in his failure, and there was no way to end the mockery.

"Well," Rita sighed, taking a breath to regain her composure, "Now I hope you've learned your lesson. The Power Rangers are quite the adversary."

Goldar grumbled something unintelligible.

At that display of disdain, all humor died in Rita's eyes. She glared furiously at her general, leaping to her feet.

"You have a lot of nerve," she spat, her eyes narrowing, "You dared to launch an attack behind my back, and even bring in one of Zedd's spies to help? Not only did you disrespect me by circumventing my authority, but you also dared to insult me further by embarrassing me before the Rangers?"

Goldar scowled, but offered no verbal apology.

Rita's eyes flared. "It's time you learned just how powerful I am, Monkey-Boy," she growled, "Maybe then you'll learn your _place_."

Goldar stared in astonishment as Rita reached for her long scepter. Rita rarely used the magical device; only when casting a powerful spell.

He gulped audibly.

"The Green Ranger may have maimed you," she declared, pointing her staff at the helpless Titan, "but I will finish the job!"

Goldar howled in pure agony as white lightning leapt from the staff. It surrounded him in an electrical cocoon, channeling through his body.

Scorpina couldn't look; she turned her begging gaze to Rita, silently pleading for mercy.

But Rita's eyes were entirely focused at the task at hand, and all she could hear was the cries of pain that tore from Goldar's lungs.

After several minutes of blinding magic and mind-numbing screams, the job was done.

Goldar collapsed into a boneless heap on the cold floor of the throne room, pulling in breaths sharply.

Lying on the floor beside him, bathed in a pool of brown blood, were two blue wings.

Scorpina gasped, crawling toward Goldar and gently touching his face. But before she could inhale to speak, Rita's scepter appeared between them.

Scorpina turned her terrified gaze to the Queen.

"How dare you interfere with _my_ invasion?" she growled, her eyes crackling with power, "BE GONE!"

Scorpina screamed in fear as the power from Rita's scepter leapt into her own body, charging her with painful magic that stung every single inch of flesh and bone.

Then, she vanished, a column of smoke erupting from the singed ground where the beautiful spy once sat.

Goldar stared numbly at charred rock. "S...Scorpina...?"

Rita smirked, lifting Goldar's chin with her scepter. He cringed as he was forced to gaze into her hate-filled copper eyes. "Now... _whom_ do you serve?"

Goldar swallowed hard, his entire body trembling. "...y...you... my Queen."

She smiled. "That's more like it."

She then removed her scepter, letting Goldar's chin crash back to the ground. Rita took a deep breath, a smile of joy erupting on her face as she casually strode out of her throne room.

Just outside, loyal Finster awaited her. She smiled at him, and he bowed in response.

"What happened to Scorpina?" Finster asked carefully.

"Relax," Rita sighed, waving her hand, "I'm not stupid enough to kill one of Zedd's spies. I just banished her to the Ipnid system. If Zedd needs her, he can find her there easily enough."

"And Goldar?" he continued.

She smiled maliciously. "He'll be fine in a day or two. Now he knows not to cross Rita Repulsa. The next time he pulls a stunt like that, he'll die."

Finster nodded, slowing down to let Rita walk in front of him. Together, they descended flights of stairs, and moved through a winding, narrow hallway. Finally, they arrived in a darkened chamber, lit only with a single torch hanging from a wall.

The opposite wall was barred, and within the small cubicle lay a prisoner.

"You cut off Goldar's wings," Finster noted, a shiver passing through him as he saw the hungry smile that pulled Rita's lips. He then glanced at the unconscious boy in the cell.

"So?" Rita challenged with a shrug, "It's not like I need him any longer. Now, I've got a _new_ Knight... and he won't fail me."

Finster frowned. "The Green Ranger? Is that... wise?"

Rita scowled at him, causing the diminutive Monster-Baker to cringe visibly.

She then smiled again, her gaze turning back to Erol. She grasped the bars of the cell, her hands trembling with excitement. "Trust me, Finster... things couldn't have worked out more perfectly!"

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Dragon and the Eagle Part Four

**The Dragon and the Eagle**

**Part Two**

**Chapter One**

Rita hummed as she painstakingly pulled a brush through long waves of silver hair. She stroked a lock fondly, repeating the motion throughout the length of the hair until it was perfectly smooth.

With a toss of her head, Rita let the freshly brushed handful tumble behind her back. Then she separated another lock of hair, and the process began anew.

Of course, the sorceress could just as easily arrange her hair magically. In fact, that was the only way to create the tight cone-like twists that usually held her hair, keeping the long waves out of her way during the long day. But she found the practice of brushing her hair a relaxing luxury.

She'd been enjoying such simple pleasures much more often since her final victory of the Power Rangers.

True, she hadn't actually _killed _them yet; but that outcome was absolute…it was only a matter of time.

Goldar didn't know it, but he had dealt a fierce blow to the Power Rangers when four months ago, he and Scorpina attacked the Earth together. While both warriors returned to the palace battered and bloodied, they had unwittingly given Rita the greatest gift of all: the Green Ranger.

When Rita had finally emerged from her study, resolved to find some individual powerful enough to use the Sword of Darkness, Finster had immediately informed her of Goldar's plan to usurp her throne by defeating the Rangers himself. She was furious, but she managed to contain her wrath long enough to appreciate what was happening on Earth.

Somehow, the Green Ranger had changed. While previously he countered Rita's minions out of righteous indignation, on that occasion blind hatred and fury fueled his muscles.

The result was extraordinary. The Green Ranger was more powerful than ever…easily powerful enough to defeat any other single Ranger in combat. His anger allowed him to utilize the Power in a new and different way. His focus was impeccable as he plotted his revenge, and his cruelty knew no bounds. He wasn't far from killing his own teammate, and if left unchecked, he surely would've killed both Goldar and Scorpina without a second thought.

What had happened to the Green Ranger to cause this change? While Rita didn't quite understand, she saw a golden opportunity in the emerald hero.

He was a match for the Ranger team. With a little help from her magic, he would be undefeatable.

He was intelligent, savage, malicious, and impossibly strong. And the Sword of Darkness would only harness his fury and amplify it.

The Green Ranger, armed with the Sword of Darkness, would be the most powerful warrior in the galaxy.

It was simply delicious…using the Green Ranger to defeat his own dear allies! Surely, the other six Rangers would hesitate to engage their friend, making them all the more susceptible to his power. The Evil the Sword of Darkness contained would drown out all the love and devotion he once had for Earth, and make him the ultimate warrior.

She finally had the perfect specimen.

Rita was fortunate enough to manage to teleport the injured Green Ranger to her palace, along with Scorpina and Goldar. After making sure he was securely bound in the cellar, Rita had dealt admirably with the two rebellious warriors.

Goldar had lost his wings, but he was still a powerful warrior. And over the months of relative peace, he had made an admirable recovery. He regained proper balance, and while he was slightly slower than before, he still managed to hone battle techniques no longer relying upon the added agility his wings had given him.

And now, _finally_, Rita had broken his rebellious spirit. He was as obedient as a puppy, cowering whenever she threw a temper tantrum. True, he still hated her…especially since he learned Scorpina had been banished…but he would never disobey her again.

That was all she needed. She had a soldier she could trust. And soon, preparations would be complete for her new warrior…a warrior without peer.

A gentle, almost hesitant knock roused the queen from her musings. She smirked, laying the brush on her vanity and turning around.

"Come in, Goldar," she called. The towering warrior obliged, slowly opening the door and bowing the moment his eyes fell upon his manic queen.

"We have received word from Finster," he reported.

Rita clapped her hands gleefully. "Wonderful! Has he found everything?"

Goldar nodded, carefully keeping his head bowed. "He has just procured a sliver of malacite ore at an auction on Onyx, and completed negotiations with an Inquiran trader for a dozen blood rubies of Aphagnia. He is on his way back now."

Rita's smile widened. "He should be back within a week! I believe it is time to begin preparing my Knight for his destiny."

Goldar scowled, but the angle of his head hid the deep-set frown.

"Have you fed him yet today?"

"No, my Queen."

"I'll take him his meal, then."

**Chapter Two**

Baboo sighed, stretching his feathered limbs as he leaned against the cold wall behind him. He frowned as he turned his gaze toward his charge.

As usual, the human boy lay in a corner of the dank cell, with his face to the wall. It was impossible to tell whether he was asleep or awake, especially given the darkness of the dungeon. It chilled Baboo to think that he may spend all his time plotting something.

Four months... that is how long they've had this particular guest. But on the whole, conditions had gotten much better. When the Green Ranger was first captured, he awoke to find himself in the cell. With a cry of rage, he morphed and managed to break free.

Baboo nearly got himself killed, for he happened to be the guard the moment the human regained consciousness.

Fortunately, Rita was nearby, and her magical spell forced the human to surrender. With a surprising amount of effort, Rita managed to erect a dampening spell to prevent him from morphin' again.

The following week, Rita had finally figured out the key to his powers... the black brand on his palm. By channeling black magic into his body, she forced the Power to reject him. The brand suddenly became a gold coin, which Rita quickly snatched and took with her to her study for closer inspection.

Now, the Green Ranger was powerless; but he was far from _helpless_.

First, he refused to eat. Both Squatt and Baboo were constantly assaulted by flying food particles and plates whenever they attempted to feed the boy. In fact, on one occasion Baboo suffered a broken nose for daring to step within arm's reach of the prisoner.

The human was resolved to die. But for some reason, Rita wouldn't allow it. So she personally made sure he ate enough to live, by casting a spell to temporarily hypnotize the stubborn human long enough for him to eat his meal.

Eventually, he learned the futility of his rebellion, and elected to eat of his own will.

But while he had gradually become quite passive, Baboo couldn't help but be terrified.

The boy's _eyes_ sent chills up the alien's spine. They carried such bitter hatred that Baboo could've sworn he felt pain just by making eye contact.

He so hated guard duty, but there was little else to do. Especially since Rita had suspended her invasion plans ever since the Green Ranger's capture...

"Baboo? Get over here!"

Baboo jumped, genuinely surprised to hear the screeching voice of the queen in the lowly dungeons. He scrambled to his feet, and bowed as Rita passed him, carrying a meal tray.

He looked in wonder at a small crystal globe with swirling gold smoke trapped within.

"Y... yes, Your Wonderfulness?" he breathed.

"You are now off duty," she informed him, jerking her head to the exit, "Get lost. And sent Squatt in for his shift in ten minutes." She smiled. "I wish an audience with our guest."

Baboo frowned with confusion, but he knew better than to question the queen. He merely bowed, and scampered out of the dungeon lest he incur her wrath by delaying.

Rita painted an artless smile onto her face as she strode deeper into the dungeon.

"Breakfast time, Erol," she called.

Amazingly, the prisoner reacted to her voice. Erol sat up, and stared at the queen harshly. Still, Rita could see the surprise in his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, watching her carefully. He couldn't help but feel wary; Rita hadn't made a personal appearance since he started to cooperate.

"Just checking on my favorite Ranger," she said, a smirk spreading on her face as she pushed the tray into the cell. She watched him as he stared at the globe on the tray.

"And what's that?"

"A light source. But don't even _think_ about it... it can't be used as a weapon in any way. The shell is diamond, so you cannot break it to form sharp shards. And there's no heat emitted that can be used to start a fire. It's just light."

Erol snorted. "Great. So I can see the mold on the walls grow?"

Rita folded her arms. "Well, if you cooperate, maybe I'll permit you something to read."

The Green Ranger scowled as he rose to his feet. He marched toward her, stepping to the very bars of the cell. He was so close to the Queen of Evil that she could feel his breath on her face.

"You won't get any help from me. Whatever it is you're planning, I will _not_ help." He then smirked coldly. "Although I must admit, I'm amazed you're keeping me around. You really have _no_ power, if you need me to help you stop the Rangers."

Rita's smile collapsed, and she glowered at the human. He didn't cringe at the hateful glare that made even Goldar tremble.

_Just another stubborn man to break..._

"You might as well give up," she cooed, "You won't be antagonizing _me_ into killing you. You're just going to sit and wait until I'm ready for you."

Erol's smile dimmed. He simply couldn't sustain the inciting banter.

"You know, the last time I came here you insisted that the Rangers would be here to save you. And now, it looks like you've... given up?"

She couldn't resist rubbing salt into the wound. Her thirst for inflicting pain was partially satiated when she saw the boy tense.

"Four months..." she droned, "That's an awfully long time. I wonder what's taking them so long? It's not like I've been attacking Earth. I guess they have better things to do?"

She then began absently examining her fingernails. "Or... maybe they just haven't forgiven you for almost _killing_ the Yellow Ranger? Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Erol remained silent as he picked up the tray. He took a seat in his dark corner, the glowing smoke of the crystal illuminating his face eerily.

His cold emerald eyes bored into Rita as he slowly took a sip of water from the waxen green cup.

The queen couldn't resist a smirk of triumph as she saw his fingers sink ever-so-slightly into the malleable drinking vessel.

**Chapter Three**

Sweat glistened on her brow, tanned slightly from months of hard work in the summer sun. Wrinkles deepened, and a low growl of fierce tension rumbled her throat.

Her fingers tensed, frozen with her knuckles bent halfway. Her hands formed claws, and smoked slightly with energy.

Then, she closed her eyes. By sealing out the outside world, she focused on the power within her.

She didn't see the flashes of purple energy build around her body, sparking outward at random. She didn't feel the winds gather around her, sending her flowing platinum blonde hair in a frenzied aura around her entire body.

Every muscle in her body trembled with the intense exertion. Finally, the low growl wasn't enough to release the building power within…she parted her lips and screamed.

And in her right palm, hovering over the black brand of the Eagle, was a small sphere of purple and gold light.

Kreia opened her eyes, examining her achievement with a fierce gaze. The light swirled on its own, slowly building as it fed off the purple aura her body maintained.

She smiled faintly. Finally, she was able to make this small progression. She could manifest the Eagleheart Pulse without Morpin', or even using a battle cry. She could fire an energy bolt and completely surprise her opponent.

Her lips quirked as she tossed the Pulse into a large boulder. The impact reduced the rock into so much dust.

"Not quite there," she breathed, her body tensing once again. "I've got to go _deeper_…"

Four months of endless training. That had been her response to Erol's disappearance; or rather…abduction.

There was no proof that the Green Ranger was taken prisoner. There were no ransom demands, or even taunts to infuriate the Rangers. There had been nothing but silence from the moon forces since that horrible night that the Green Ranger unleashed his fury.

But it had to be more than coincidence that Erol vanished from the face of the Earth at the same time Goldar and Scorpina did.

The Rangers were able to witness the semi-conscious woman vanish from sight. And upon further investigation, they found the crater that was surely generated by Goldar's battle with Erol.

Four months of mind-numbing silence. It was more than Kreia could bear.

There was no way to find Erol. After weeks of intense scanning of the lunar surface, it was concluded that Rita must have erected some kind of energy dampening field, preventing any scans from picking up her presence. Her base was either gone, or completely invisible.

In either case, no rescue could even be attempted.

Zordon had tried to infuse hope into the despondent Rangers when he and Alpha began work on a scanner that could track a teleportation spell. Then, they'd be able to discern the exact destination of a teleportation, even if it were behind a shielded moon fortress.

But no one had teleported from the moon since. All was silent.

It was maddening how helpless the mighty Power Rangers had become.

Kreia could only battle the ocean of despair by practicing. She devoted every waking moment to training, usually magical in nature.

It was her fault Erol had gone rogue to begin with…and she would save him.

Four months of diligent study had brought about vast improvements in her powers. She could fly of her own accord, even without the Power in its direct form. She could manifest the Eagleheart Pulse without Morphin'. And in her morphed state, she found she could absorb magical energy thrown at her to a limited extent, and channel it back into a reinforced Eagleheart Pulse.

But she couldn't Ascend. She couldn't tap into the power _behind _the Power Coin.

She couldn't reach that plateau of true Power. She couldn't even really understand how to do it.

There was so much she needed to learn. So much Regita could have shown her.

But she was forced to train for the past three months without his guidance.

"_Kreia…I'm dying…I cannot imagine living for more than a few months at best."_

He couldn't have known how accurate that estimation was.

Kreia sighed, observing the length of the shadow cast by the practice staff struck in the earth not far from her.

She frowned slightly, relaxing her tired body and gazing up at the sun directly above her head.

"It's time."

**Chapter Four**

The room was silent, with the exception of the heart monitor that beeped in time with the slow pulse of the ancient man's worn muscle.

Kreia stepped into the silence, her eyes soberly absorbing the room she visited every single day at noon.

Regita lied upon his bed, his eyes sealed shut for the past eighty-three days without even a tremor in the eyelids to denote he was even trying to awaken. His arms and body beneath his chest were hidden beneath crisp blankets. His chest was bare, allowing a metal device to connect directly with the skin above his heart, which was connected to the large machine at the head of the bed, which monitored his every vital function.

The room was eerie, with all the metal objects Kreia couldn't even hope to comprehend. In fact, only Cherise and Linis seemed to really embrace the "technology" Zordon brought into the world.

Kreia sighed quietly, pulling a stool from across the room to Regita's side. She sat heavily, bowing her head slightly as she set her elbows on the edge of the bed.

"I've done it," she announced, "I can manifest an Eagleheart Pulse in my unmorphed state. It takes a lot out of me, but at least it's a surprise attack I might be able to use to my advantage some point in the future."

She remained silent, watching her great-grandmother's brother as his chest rose and fell very slowly.

"I'm sure Rita has come up with some way to interrupt our Morph," she continued, "That's the only explanation for how she managed to keep Erol for so long. She knows how to prevent a Ranger from Morphin', so it's only logical for me to devise a battle strategy that doesn't depend on that ability."

The alternative reason for Erol's prolonged disappearance never crossed her mind. For some inexplicable reason, she was _sure_ he was alive, and waiting for her to recover him.

"I... I don't know what else I can do. I've practiced for so long... but it's hard. What do I practice? I don't know how to Ascend, Uncle. You have to _teach_ me!"

She closed her eyes tightly, cradling her head in her palm. "I need you."

Not long before Regita fell into his present coma, he had begun a new phase of training with the Purple Ranger. The goal was simply stated, but seemingly impossible to achieve.

_"Kreia, you must learn to use your__**whole**__strength. That is the only way you can save Erol."_

Her whole strength... what did that mean?

She hadn't held back _anything_ since her training began in earnest. She didn't retire for the day until she could barely move her body, and she never released an energy blast that didn't fully expend the power she had managed to muster.

She thought she _had_ been using her whole strength. But apparently, there was something more she couldn't reach yet; a new level of power that she had to keep pushing toward.

"How do I use my whole strength? How can I find it without someone to guide me?" she whispered, more to herself than Regita.

Kreia's glazed eyes leapt to the entrance when the sound of footsteps reached her ear. She straightened, quickly wiping away any evidence of tears. Moments later, Linis stepped into the room, carrying a tray covered with medical supplies. He smiled pleasantly at his friend, pausing at the door as if asking silent permission.

In response, Kreia rose to her feet. "I'm finished here. You can come in."

"You don't have to leave."

Kreia shrugged uneasily, resuming her seat on the stool. Her elbow once again fell onto the bed, and she watched as Linis connected a clear plastic bag to a chord. Its other end was embedded into Regita's arm.

She watched the young boy work, her gaze boring into him so deeply that he occasionally cast a worried glance in her direction.

"Is he getting any better?" she asked quietly.

Linis smile faded. "It's hard to say. His body has become so weak that he cannot muster the strength required to even open his eyes. But we do think he has _some_ perception available. I am almost sure he can hear you speak to him. Hopefully these nutritional pouches will give his body the needed fuel, but it may not make him strong enough to really wake up."

He then offered a faint grin. "But I wouldn't count Regita out yet. Zordon is confident that his stubbornness alone won't let him die without a fight."

A hint of a smile cracked the expressionless mask of Kreia's face. Linis allowed himself to feel some pride at the achievement.

"We... haven't seen much of you," he said casually.

Kreia exhaustion hung in her eyes. "I know. My training has been pretty involved."

"You're not the only one. Kazu has been mercilessly drilling Sener, and Zale has kept Cherise on her toes. I doubt there's been another team of Rangers who trained so diligently. When Rita attacks again, she'll have a surprise in store."

Kreia stared at the Blue Ranger. She hadn't missed the subtle point he touched upon. "When Rita attacks?" she repeated. "Then there hasn't been any progress made in taking the battle directly to_her_."

Linis hesitantly met her stare. Whatever drop of mirth she expressed moments ago was gone. Her eyes were the black coals he most often saw when he gazed at her. Hard, cold, and focused.

No human being should know such interminable focus.

"We haven't given up searching," Linis assured her, uncomfortably turning away from her gaze to busy himself with Regita, "but I won't lie to you, Kreia. It's very difficult. Whatever is happening on the moon, Rita has taken great pains to hide it from us. So far, we haven't even determined what kind of shielding spell has been engaged. Unless the shield is disturbed by either teleportation or an object passing through, it won't read out on our scanners."

He steeled himself to meet her eyes again. "Four months ago, we weren't even this close."

Kreia frowned, rising to her feet abruptly. "It doesn't matter how close we are, Linis. We either _can_ or _can't_ attack Rita. And if we can't, then the next move is hers." Unsteady fingers rose to rub against her tense forehead. "I can't shake the feeling that, once she _does_ make her move... we're all doomed."

Linis watched the agitated Purple Ranger leave. Once she had disappeared, he turned back to Regita.

"I agree with her," he admitted, exhaling slowly, "Rita has been planning something during these months of peace. When her offensive is ready, I doubt all of our training will be enough to-"

His soft voice died on his lips as the shrill sound of the alarm claxons startled him. Linis' eyes widened, a hopeful smile stretching his lips.

At last... the silence was over.

**Chapter Five**

The Pink Ranger bounded from one console to another, her bright hazel eyes narrowing as she studied the image on the data screen. Wasting not even a moment, she hurried to yet another panel, and began typing in commands.

Throughout the mad hustling, Alpha stared in amazement at the surprising technological capabilities of the human girl.

"Aye yi yi!" he shrieked, throwing his hand ups, "I've never seen a human so familiar with computers! I almost thought it was beyond your species."

Despite the precarious situation, Cherise smirked ruefully. "We may be throwing sticks and stone now, Alpha, but eventually mankind will develop even _greater _machines than these."

She turned to the diminutive robot, confidently tucking a stray lock of strawberry hair behind her ear. "If there's one thing humans can do better than anyone else, it's imagine."

Zordon nodded his agreement. "HUMANITY HAS LIMITLESS CAPABILITIES. ONCE YOU RECOGNIZE THE COMPLETE NONEXISTENCE OF UNBREAKABLE BARRIERS, THEN YOU WILL PROGRESS SCIENTIFICALLY AT A RATE THAT WILL MARVEL EVEN THE GREATEST IMAGINATION."

The conversation was forgotten as the remaining Power Rangers poured into the Command Center in a knot.

Kreia moved directly to the scanner, watching the flashing dot progress along the black screen. "What is that?"

"A ship," Cherise explained. "We picked it up about half an hour ago, and it's heading into our solar system."

"Can it be heading toward the moon?" Kazu proposed.

Cheise smiled. "That's what we hope. If it's one of Rita's hecnchmen, then he'll have to pass through the field. We'll have the precise location of the palace, and maybe even the frequency on which the shield vibrates."

Sener's characteristically pleasant smile made way for a fierce grin. "Now we can take matters into our own hands."

"WE CANNOT TAKE ANY ACTION THAT MAY FURTHER ENDANGER YOU," Zordon advised. "I REFUSE TO LET YOU HASTILY RUSH TO THE MOON."

Kreia's eyes widened in alarm. "But Erol-!"

"I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU FEEL," he interrupted, in a softer tone. "BUT HASTY ACTION IS PRECISELY WHAT LEAD TO EROL'S ABDUCTION IN THE FIRST PLACE. WE MUST ASCERTAIN THE BEST WAY TO FACE RITA, AND EVEN IF WE ARE ABLE TO REACH THE PALACE. JUST KNOWING WHERE IT IS WILL NOT BE ENOUGH…I AM SURE SHE HAS OTHER DEFENSES IN PLACE."

The Purple Ranger frowned deeply, folding her arms tightly and fixing the ancient mentor with a cold glare. If he were able, Zordon would've shuddered at the ice in her eyes.

"Cherise," Zale advised, turning to the Pink Ranger, "keep an eye on that ship. Once it enters the palace, we can start scanning the area for magical energy. Hopefully we'll have some inkling to whatever traps Rita has laid for us."

She nodded sharply, and turned her attention back to the blinking light that brought hope to all the Rangers.

**Chapter Six**

Finster exhaled with relief as he hovered his one-man cruiser just above the coordinates of the palace. He gazed through his eyeglass at the featureless terrain beneath him.

He grinned slightly as he pressed a sequence of buttons.

After a few moments, a faint light flashed, and slowly the palace appeared like a mirage in the desert.

Home sweet home.

He descended into a small plain just beside the palace, and exited the ship. After briefly stretching his exhausted muscles, he walked to the cargo door, and typed in a command.

It was at that moment that Goldar exited the palace. Finster couldn't help a shiver as he watched the towering villain, who until recently had a pair of majestic navy wings to give him a more noble appearance.

A Titan without wings... it was surely a sight very few individuals have ever witnessed. A Titan warrior would rather die than be so crippled.

And from the simmering hatred in Goldar's crimson eyes, Finster was quite sure the golden warrior was resolved to do something about this ultimate humiliation.

The diminutive scientist cringed as the warrior came into arm's reach.

"Where is the cargo?" Goldar snorted.

Finster gestured to the cargo hold. "There's a large crate..."

Goldar nodded gruffly, stepping into the hold. He lifted the large crate, nearly the size of Finster himself, and began marching back into the palace.

"Get moving," he growled, "Rita is waiting for your report."

Finster nodded, hastily falling into step behind him.

**Chapter Six**

Rita hummed cheerfully as she traced the small knife along the edge of the green wax, carefully appraising each wedge she created.

Her eyes narrowed appraisingly, and turned from her workstation to the diagram scribbled in a tattered page of a yellowed magical volume.

She smiled wickedly, chuckling to herself as she slowly continued her work.

"My Queen?"

Rita pivoted, a gleeful smile on her face. "Finster! You're back!"

He nodded, bowing deeply to his mistress.

"And…?"

"Goldar has transported all the materials I have collected to my laboratory. I am ready to begin forging the Sword of Darkness. That is…whenever _you _are, my Queen."

Rita smirked, jerking a thumb to her latest project. "Just a moment, Finster. Once I'm done here, I shall summon you again."

Finster nodded, daring to glance at Rita's table. "A candle?"

"Not just _any _candle," she crooned. "This is a magic candle! I've discovered the perfect way to control my Green Ranger."

It was plain to see the queen was pleased with her own brilliance. "I've imprinted Erol's energy signature into this candle, so his energy is interminable connected to it. Once the candle burns out, so will the Green Ranger." Her smile transformed into a malicious smirk. "If he gets out of line, I shall light the candle. Within minutes the Green Ranger will be reduced to the weak little husk of a human he once was."

Finster nodded, clearly impressed. "An excellent strategy, my Queen."

The witch nodded energetically, turning back to her project. She couldn't contain her enormous pride at her seamless plan. "You know, he actually had to _touch _the wax. He had to imprint his energy into the wax for it to bond with him."

"How'd you get him to do that?" he inquired, honestly curious.

"Simple. I gave him a little lamp. He was so suspicious about that gift, he didn't even notice the oddity of drinking out of a waxen cup."

The scientist smiled in appreciation. "Very devious, my Queen."

**Chapter Seven**

A prickling of ionized air gave Zale all the warning he needed. Without hesitation, he ducked behind a large boulder and raised his arms protectively over his head in anticipation.

The explosion was almost deafening, and as he had suspected, bits of debris reached him.

With a sigh, he brushed off the dust and continued down the narrow pathway. She wasn't yet in sight, but the strange purple energy she manifested was.

"Kreia!" he called, "Unarmed man approaching!"

In response, the flying shards of debris ended. Zale smiled, quickening his pace toward his teammate.

_At least she isn't completely irrational,_ he decided, in an effort to look on the brighter side, _She could've vaporized me for intruding._

By the time he reached the lower plateau that served as the Purple Ranger's training ground, he was nearly out of breath. Still, what little breath he had caught in his throat when he met the harsh black scowl of the young woman.

She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. And even though she wasn't actually using it, her magical energy hovered around her body like a cloud of pulsing light.

Kreia stared at her leader almost scornfully, her once large, trusting eyes narrowed with impatience. "There is no news of Erol, so what brings you here?"

"I thought I could help you train," Zale offered, "It's always easier to improve with assistance."

Kreia snorted. "You can't help me."

"But you _do_ need help," Zale pointed out, bolding taking a seat on a tree stump, "You asked Regita for help today."

A small smile pulled her lips, but there was no humor in it. "So Linis listened in on my visit with my uncle."

Zale shrugged innocently. "It's not like you've had any conversations with the rest of us," he pointed out, "We've all been deeply worried-"

Kreia turned to face him fully. Zale unconsciously leaned away from her.

"Don't worry about me," she muttered, "I can take care of myself. And when the time comes, I'll take care of Rita as well."

"Not alone," Zale commanded, rising from his seat and setting his powerful gaze against her own. "We are Power Rangers, Kreia. The most important lesson Zordon and Regita taught us is that we are a team. When we are united, there is nothing we cannot accomplish, but when we insist upon fighting alone, we succumb to the evil forces we face. Think about it! If Erol had only kept that lesson to heart, he never would've been abducted."

Kreia bristled at that comment, her upper lip curling into a snarl. "Do _not_ talk against Erol!" she growled, "He is not here to defend himself!"

Zale folded his arms, his usually warm gaze narrowing into chips of blue ice. "I love Erol," he reminded her, his tone defensive, "Not in the same manner or magnitude as you, but he is my brother now. I want him back too, but I won't blind myself to his error. Mistakes are to _learn from_, Kreia, and we must all learn from _his_. He faced an unknown threat alone, and refused our help. He even wounded Kazu, expending his energy against an ally. Then, he dared challenge Goldar, Rita's mightiest soldier, all alone, and distant from the rest of us. If he hadn't let his anger run away with him, he would've realized the trap he had fallen into. If we were present, he would've have been whisked away! And now, will you make the very same mistake, and run off to the moon alone to try and avenge him? What chance does _one_ Ranger have?"

"I'm no ordinary Ranger," she stated icily.

"There is no such thing as an 'ordinary' Ranger," he countered.

Zale watched as her energy brightened. "No, Kreia... anger isn't the key to your whole strength."

Kreia stiffened. "What do you know about one's 'whole strength'?"

"I know that anger is _not_ the path to take. Anger clouds judgment, drains one's very soul, and warps the senses. Acting out of pure anger is like walking through life with blinders on; you can't see to the right nor the left, only straight in front. While this may have the illusion of focus, it prevents you from seeing the whole picture. You may walk into a trap lying just outside your field of vision. How can you explore when you cannot turn your neck?"

Kreia cocked her eyebrow. "You've spent far too much time with Sener."

Zale smiled at the observation. "Poetry is about expression, Kreia... and I hope I can express to you the dangers of taking all responsibility upon yourself. I am not a prophet, but I know where this is going: if you attack Rita alone, no matter how powerful you are, you will never return."

"And what would you have me do?" she challenged, "Sit around and wait for Rita to attack us?"

"No... we wait until we have definitive plan of action. While you've been out here venting, Cherise has already identified the approximate location of the palace. It shouldn't take more than a few days for us to discern the best attack strategy, and if she hasn't attacked us by then, we can take the battle to her."

"And what about Erol? Should he just sit and wait for us?"

"If he has survived four months as Rita's prisoner, he can surely last a few more days."

Zale then turned his gaze back toward the Command Center. "The rest of us are working out a strategy using the data we've so far compiled on the palace. We would welcome your input."

Kreia sighed, her gaze sliding downward as she turned the proposition over. "I'll... think about it," she decided, "I need a few minutes to work off all this energy."

Zale nodded, approaching the Purple Ranger. He cradled her shoulder in his hand. "Remember, Kreia... your whole strength isn't just exerting yourself to the limit. Rather than exercise your body, meditate on it. Allow your intelligence to help you solve the puzzle."

He then kissed her forehead. "Please, Sister... let us help you."

Kreia's eyes widened in surprise at the open display of affection. Slightly puzzled, she watched Zale turn to leave. He ascended the small pathway back to the summit of the cliff, not once turning back to her.

The Purple Ranger pursed her lips, tears wetting her eyes. For the first time in quite a while, she didn't try to fight them.

Was she mistaken in her plan of action? Could she find her whole strength alone? Or was it in the nature of the Power Rangers to rely upon one another?

There never was only one Power Ranger. And their most powerful attacks were always combined efforts. Her Eagleheart Pulse was becoming impressively strong, but it still didn't compare to the Maelstrom, her joint attack with Erol. Something about fighting with the other Rangers made the Power feel... complete. There was something uncanny... almost perfect in the fusion of energies. That was the true state of the Power, separated only so it could support a number of champions, but always strongest when united.

But then again, in its ultimate form the Power fused into one person. When Ghedaliah Ascended, he _became_ the Power... or so it seemed. The Ascension included taking all of the Power into_oneself_... not the team.

Would she be strongest alone, or would she fare better if she cooperated, and allowed herself to be led once again?

It was so confus-

Suddenly, Kreia's eyes widened to new proportions.

Something inside her heart... her _soul_... had without warning _froze_.

The feeling was indescribable. Something had frozen, and the chill shot through her body like a crash of lightning.

Only one word came to her mouth, and all other thoughts vanished.

"Erol!"

**Chapter Eight**

"Where…?" Erol asked, his question coming out of his throat in a gust of breath that was barely audible…if anyone was nearby to hear.

He blinked his eyes several times, hoping desperately that he could clear the fog that filled his vision.

No…the fog didn't dissipate. So it wasn't in his head.

He tried to sit up. It was then he first felt the bonds that held his ankles and wrists, forcing him to remain still on what felt like a bed of stone. Erol grimaced, struggling against the bonds.

Then, a faint glint of light appeared at the side of his head. He gazed at the flickering yellow in surprise, and watched as one by one, matching bits of light flashed into existence.

After a few moments, he was surrounded by a ring of light.

"Rita?" he growled through gritted teeth.

He couldn't recall what had happened. One minute, he was in his cell, staring at the ceiling while, as usual, plotting some way of escaping. Rita's appearance that morning had set him on edge…he knew his time was quickly running out.

If he couldn't save his own life, he surely could find a way of _ending _it before he became a threat to the others.

But then he lost consciousness…and awoke in the dark fog.

The lights then began flickering madly, and a warm gust of wind flooded the chamber. Erol blinked to moisten his eyes, and then lifted his head above him, where the wind seemed to originate.

His breath lodged in his throat as he saw a silver blade, the razor edge reflecting faint light and blood red gemstones decorating the hilt.

The sword began to spin like the hand of a compass, leaving a trace of faintly green energy in its wake. It created a circle of darkness, that slowly began to shrink upon itself.

The murky green color began to brighten, filling the chamber with an eerie green light. Erol watched in astonishment as the sword generated so much green energy, it visually began a sphere of light.

Then, the sword stopped spinning. It pointed directly down at him, and slowly descended.

In the darkness, a faint voice could be heard. "Machti nolem hoi, siki-lan justil. Machti nolem hoi, siki-lan justil. Machti nolem hoi, siki-lan justil…"

The strange alien incantation continued to repeat in a breathy voice, lowering in volume with each word. Shortly, the voice was completely gone, but Erol was convinced the chanting continued, only at a volume he could no longer hear.

Sweat beaded on his skin as the sword hovered over his chest, right above his heart. He closed his eyes, holding his breath to brace himself.

Without warning, the sword plunged into his heart.

First, Erol felt the pain associated with a mortal wound. But this felt unlike any other blade wound he'd experienced. It felt like a blunt icicle had been forced into his skin.

Dizzily, he opened his eyes. He couldn't see the sword, nor any blood that gave testimony to the wound inflicted. His clothing, while tattered from his months of captivity, was not torn above his chest.

But he still _felt _the icicle in his heart. And he shivered as the cold, numbing feeling spread. First, his entire torso froze. Then, the feeling crept down his thighs, settling into his very toes. His arms and fingers succumbed to the chill.

Finally, his neck, jaw, and face felt the bite, and froze in place. His mind became completely addled, and his vision blurred completely.

All he could see was a steady, glowing green light.

Erol tried to blink, but the green light remained. He could no longer sense whether his eyes were open or closed.

All thought vanished. Nothing was left…save a glowing green light.

**Chapter Nine**

"Machti nolem hoi, siki-lan justil. Machti nolem hoi, siki-lan justil..." Rita breathed, watching intently from a magical portal. She could see within her Dark Dimension, but the line of sight was one way. There was no way the boy could discern her presence, though he likely heard her chanting.

She then exhaled, the incantation dying on her lips at an almost inaudible volume. She clasped her hands together, rubbing her palms in excitement.

"It worked!" she breathed, both amazed and enthusiastic. She then leaned forward, and pulled her body into the portal. Moments later, she stepped into her Dark Dimension, and hovered at the side of her entranced prisoner.

His eyes glowed a vibrant green, and his body was completely frozen as if he were a waxen likeness of a human being.

She held out her hand, and in a flash of energy, the Sword of Darkness appeared within her grasp.

"Rise, my Champion," she commanded, holding the sword over his body, "and take your place at my side."

Erol blinked once, and stiffly rose from the platform. Rita stepped back, giving him enough room, and he lowered himself to one knee.

"Now, who are you," she asked, "and whom do you serve?"

"I am the Green Ranger," he answered, his voice toneless, "and I serve you, my Empress."

"And who is your enemy?" she pressed.

His smooth face wrinkled, the green light flashing in his eyes as his body tensed. "The Power Rangers," he spat out hatefully.

"And why is that?"

"They... abandoned me," he reflected, his snarl deepening, "They used and abandoned me. I owe them no loyalty." He then lifted his eyes to her. "Also, they are _your_ enemies, and I am your Champion."

Rita smirked gleefully. _It worked! The spell worked! He serves me, the forger of the Sword of Darkness, and the darkness within has blinded him to love and devotion. Now, he is truly__**mighty**__, not crippled by compassion or mercy. The Rangers will quickly fall._

"Excellent, Green Ranger," she commended, resting the hilt of the sword against his shoulder. "Now, take your weapon, and your destiny."

His hand rose to grasp the sword. He rose to his feet, scrutinizing the majestic blade with a keen eye.

A vicious smirk pulled his lips as he turned away from Rita, and experimentally swung the sword. The blade sang as it sliced through air.

"Marvelous," Erol whispered, truly awed.

Rita smirked proudly. "Of course it is. And here is the rest of your power."

She held out her palm, revealing the golden Dragon Coin. Erol gazed at it thoughtfully, a sense of familiarity rushing through him.

"You remember this?"

He nodded, taking the coin from her and turning it in his fingers. "Yes. I was the Green Ranger, defending Earth against you." His gaze then shifted, and a cold smirk appeared as he looked upon Rita. "But I know better now."

Rita nodded, her hands falling on her hips. "You may stay here and practice with that sword," she decided, "After a few weeks, you will be ready to face the Rangers."

Erol frowned. "I'm strong enough to fight them now."

Rita glared at him, her expression brooking no protest. "Not yet you aren't," she growled, "You will fight the Rangers when _I_ say so, and not sooner."

Erol quickly bowed at the waist. "My apologies, Empress."

Rita gave him a nod, and then exited through her portal.

"He's still quite stubborn," she mused, as she returned to her private chamber, "His thirst for blood is even greater than I calculated. He _wants_ to fight. But the evil is so new to him... there is no way to predict his behavior. I can't count on him not to recall his love for the Rangers."

She then smirked. "All in due time."

**Chapter Ten**

"_With discipline, you can even transcend __**my **__abilities…"_

"…_that is the ultimate goal of your training…"_

"…_you must learn to use your __**whole **__strength."_

"_When we are united, there is nothing we cannot accomplish…"_

"…_anger isn't the key to your whole strength…"_

"_Allow your intelligence to help you solve the puzzle…"_

Some believe the voices heard in dreams are the mind's way of piercing together sliver of an impossible puzzle. Others believe the voices are attempts at communication, from the gods or passed ancestors. Still another hypothesis is that the unconscious can tap into the minds of loved ones, hearing their concern for them.

_whole strength…transcend my abilities…united…UNITED…_

Whichever the case, when Kreia awoke, she was inspired.

"Kreia! Thank the gods you're alright!"

Kreia blinked, instinctively trying to piece together her situation. She was in her room, tucked into her bed with something warm on her brow. Slowly, a face moved into her field of view.

"Cheris," she breathed, her voice surprisingly raw. "What…?"

"Zale found you unconscious outside," the Pink Ranger explained, removing the damp cloth from her patient's forehead. "You were feverish, so we brought you inside. I think you've been practicing your spells too much recently. Rest is the best medicine in this case."

Kreia frowned thoughtfully. She did recall a horrible chill that claimed her entire body. Her vision became fuzzy, and her body grew numb. She must have collapsed after that.

But, what caused it?

Her eyes widened when she remembered. _Erol…something happened to Erol!_

She couldn't really say why she knew that. Somehow, she could feel his distress. He had been utterly terrified of something, and then…nothing. Nothing but cold.

Kreia puzzled over the meaning of it. Alpha had advised them not long ago that the moon in the sky was a body like Earth, but it had no air to breathe, and no atmosphere to hold warmth. Therefore, when the sun set on the moon, the temperatures were too cold to support life.

Could Rita have perhaps thrown him from the protective grounds of the palace, to make him freeze and suffocate?

No…that couldn't be it. The cold she felt was an _internal_ cold. It was like something inside him froze, and spread through his body. The cold didn't assault his body from the environment.

Her eyes narrowed in calculation.

_Erol is in distress…there is no time to waste. I know Zale will not take action, and I understand why. I don't want to risk the others' lives either…especially if this does turn into a trap. I have no right to risk anyone but myself. But the key is unity._

Finally, she understood what Regita meant. Or at least, she thought she did.

_My whole strength can only be realized with Regita's help. He wanted me to reach his level of magical prowess…but I can never do that just by learning from him. To do that would mean taking his experience as well as knowledge, and the experience of over a hundred years of life cannot be learned in a few months. I must __**take **__those experiences from him._

It was a long shot…but there was no feasible alternative.

"Kreia?" Cherise asked, her brow furrowed with concern. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"Where are the others?" Kreia asked.

"They're asleep. It's hours until dawn."

Kreia nodded, pulling off her blankets. "I must check on Regita."

Cherise frowned. "What's the matter?"

"I…I sensed he is weakening, but I'm not sure if it was just a dream. Please, Cherise…I just need to check."

The Pink Ranger nodded. "I'll come with you."

**Chapter Eleven**

Kreia had always hated lying. It was never easy for her, either to think up a plausible lie or to deliver it properly. Erol had always made fun of her for not being able to pull a decent prank, simply because she always tripped over her tongue when she lied.

This time, the lie rolled off her tongue like water. But it wasn't that she wanted to lie... she had no choice.

Cherise glanced over her shoulder, watching with interest as Kreia touched her hands to Regita's head. Kreia had decided to try and reach out to speak to him. She had never done so before, but sometimes it felt like he could read her mind. He knew what she was thinking so often, it was unnerving.

Maybe it was more than an intuition. Maybe he really could make a connection. And if that were true... perhaps that connection went both ways.

She did have a connection to Erol, after all. What it was she didn't know, but it existed. Perhaps she had another bond with her uncle.

_I need your strength, uncle,_ she thought to him, _You are my mentor, and I am still your student. I can never have my whole strength without you. My strength__**is**__your strength. Please... help me!_

The plea was so desperate it would've melted a heart of stone. She could only pray that it was powerful enough to transcend reality to reach wherever her uncle's consciousness lay.

At great length, a faint voice finally answered her.

_*My strength is your strength.*_

Kreia's eyes snapped open. "Uncle!"

Cherise jumped at that, rushing to Regita's other side so she can observe them both. "Is he alright? Is he waking up?"

Kreia ignored the Pink Ranger, focusing on the voice she heard. _I have reached you._

_*You have. I am so proud of you... I never thought you could. But our training has paid off... we are bound in power.*_

_What does that mean?_

_*We are as one. We were both the Purple Ranger, and we have both trained in mental discipline. These forces combined have linked us in a way no humans could be linked. This is also the link that binds you to Erol.*_

Kreia startled. _So I__**did**__feel Erol._

_*Yes, for as the Dragon and the Eagle, you are united in power. You are partners, and your energies match. Also, your love for each other opened your minds and hearts to each other's feelings. That is what you are feeling now.*_

_Can I save him?_

_*I will grant you what is left of my power. You will absorb all I've learned... spells, telepathy... all of it. I only pray will be enough.*_

Kreia frowned. _But you have so little strength left-_

_*This is the day of reckoning,*_ Regita insisted, _*The day I trained you for. I have lived to this day, so my mission in life is fulfilled. When I fuse my power with yours, I will have achieved my purpose. I will have helped forge Earth's savior.*_

Grim silence fell.

Kreia opened her eyes, gazing at the peaceful expression on Regita's still face.

Then, it happened.

Purple energy flared around her body, building from her fingers where she touched Regita's face. It slowly built up her arms, gathering and whirling around her body like solar flares bouncing off the sun's surface.

Cherise looked on, completely startled. She backed away, too stunned to retreat or call for help.

After several minutes, the light began to fade. Still, a strange glow remained around Kreia's body.

"Safe journey, uncle," she whispered, her voice carrying an eerie echo. She leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, for all your help. I understand now why you did what you did, and I am grateful for your efforts."

She then backed away from him, her dark eyes falling upon Cherise.

"Kreia? What...?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer that now," Kreia responded, lifting her hand, "I'm sorry for this as well."

Cherise opened her mouth to scream, but her breath caught in her throat as the purple aura crept to her body.

Suddenly, her eyes could no longer stay open.

Kreia was quick to catch Cherise before she collapsed completely. She gently lay her on the floor, tucking some of her wayward strawberry hair from her face.

"Now, no one will be able to follow me."

**Chapter Twelve**

The screaming alarms drew four startled Power Rangers to the main control room once again.

"What's going on?" Kazu asked, folding his arms.

Sener rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he looked around. "Where's Cherise?"

"And Kreis?" Zale noticed, his frown deepening. "No…she didn't…"

Zordon responded, his voice somber. "THE EAGLEZORD HAS LEFT THE ZORD HANGAR. IT IS CURRENTLY ON COURSE FOR THE MOON."

"She's thrown her life away," Zale sighed, his hands rising to his temples. "Another Ranger…"

"Not yet," Linis countered. "We can follow in the Megazord! We can still catch her!"

"And do what, shoot her out of the sky?" Kazu proposed. "We are in no position to launch an attack against the moon, so our only course of action would be to stop _her _from doing so."

"Where's Cherise?" Senera repeated, this time duly alarmed. "No one can sleep through that alarm."

Zordon frowned in concern as well. "ALPHA, DETECT THE PINK RANGER'S LOCATION."

Alpha hurried to the appropriate console. "She's in Regita's room."

"Bring up a visual," Zale ordered.

The four Rangers gazed at the Viewing Globe, and were stunned by the scene before them.

Sener broke into a run, the others right on his heels. In mere moments they had barged into Regita's chamber, and surrounded the unconscious Pink Ranger.

Sener cradled her to his lap while Linis quickly checked vital signs. "She's asleep," he reported.

"No natural sleep," Kazu noted with a deep scowl. "No one just collapses."

Linis bit his lip, his fingers moving to his sister's face. Gently, he forced on eyelid open.

He shuddered at the flash of purple light that greeted him.

"She's enchanted!"

"Kreia," Sener breathed, his eyes wide. "Why would she do this?"

"To keep her out of the way, perhaps," Kazu hypothesized. If Cherise was in here, then she certainly wasn't asleep. She may have tried to stop Kreia from leaving."

"She's also the only other Ranger with a flying Zord," Linis realized grimly. "And without the Pterodactyl, we can't form the Megazord either. We're grounded."

Zale sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Kreia has done all she can to make sure we don't try and stop her. Now, there's nothing we can do to help."

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Purple Ranger's face was grim as she watched the image of the moon slowly enlarge with proximity. She frequently glanced back at the coordinates she had retrieved.

When she hovered a mile from the proposed location of the moon palace, she lowered the aerodynamic craft to the ground. Then, she exited through the hatch, and hovered to the ground with her own energy.

"Just in case," she decided, lifting her hand. Her fingers sparked with energy, creating a weak breeze in the vacuum of space. Moon dust stirred, blowing over the craft and covering the gleaming metal.

After a few minutes, there was no trace of the vessel.

Satisfied, the Purple Ranger oriented herself in the direction she decided the palace must have been. She bent her knees and pushed forward, carefully modulating her physical strength so as not to fly off the surface of the moon due to the low gravity. With each bound, she covered meters of terrain.

She chewed her lip, her brow beading with exertion. Physically, she was under no strain, but with the added effort required to hide her newly intensified magical power, she could barely think.

For a brief moment, she considered that her action was too hasty. She had never known the true extent of Regita's power until she experienced it. The flood of energy nearly enveloped her... it was all she could do to maintain consciousness. At first, it was hard to keep her own memories straight from Regita's.

After taking some time to orient herself during the trip to the moon, she managed to get a decent grip upon her new powers.

But she still didn't know quite how to Ascend.

That fact disturbed her, for she still couldn't reach her whole strength. She could only pray to whatever deity listened that she had enough strength to get Erol and get out.

Originally, her blind fury had convinced her to eradicate Rita and her entire troupe. But with Regita's calm logic relaxing her frustrated mind, she realized how foolhardy it would be to face the queen in this state. She would come back in a few weeks, after she had fully mastered her new capabilities. And with Erol and the other Rangers at her side, the moon forces would collapse.

Get in, get Erol, get out. A simple plan, but the execution of it was far more complex.

After half an hour of careful bounding, Kreia paused. Through her armor she felt a strange... tickle that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She recognized the sensation, even though it was slightly different.

There was no air on the lunar surface, so there was nothing to actually carry the magical charge. But she could still perceive the aura of faint magical energy. It was too weak for her to have discerned before, but her magical senses were heightened a dozen-fold thanks to Regita's added power.

Closing her eyes, Kreia blocked out the physical world and relied on her sixth sense. Her palms held out in front of her, she slowly crept in the direction of the magical energy, feeling a buzz on her hands that intensified as she drew closer.

Finally, she stopped short. She could almost feel the wall erected before her.

Her eyes slid open, marveling at the flat expanse that met her gaze.

"A cloaking shield," she analyzed, "creating the illusion of blank space. And if I disturb the energy field, it'll alert Rita to my presence."

One hand lowered, balling into a fist. The other inched slightly closer to the invisible shield, right to the point that just preceded making contact.

Silently, she summoned a flare of purple energy around her body. Then, with the caution of expertise, she gradually modified it. The energy flickered and died, until finally, she vanished from visual perception.

Her own aura had matched the exact frequency of the energy field.

Then, with no further hesitation, she stepped through.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Goldar lumbered into the queen's private quarters, as always bowing his head immediately. "You summoned me, my Queen?"

Rita faced the balcony, gazing absently at the starry sky unhindered by an atmosphere. "The palace grounds have been compromised. We have a visitor, Goldar."

The Titan started visibly. "That's not possible!"

Rita sighed with a tone of long suffering. "Anything is possible," she corrected, folding her hands behind her. "As we speak, the Purple Ranger is approaching the palace gate. She _thinks _I have not detected her presence, but she has grossly underestimated me."

Goldar rumbled with fury. "I will eliminate her."

Much to the warrior's consternation, Rita laughed derisively. "A Ranger who has the ability to penetrate my shield is more than a match for you," she mocked, finally turning around. She fixed him with an appraising glare. "You couldn't even defeat the Green Ranger."

Goldar bristled…literally. Rita smirked at his anger, knowing full well he would never act upon it.

"I no longer have a weakness," he reminded her bitterly. "Her attacks will not penetrate my armor."

Rita waved him away. "Just keep her busy for a few moments. "I must assemble my own assault." She grinned wickedly. "Oh, this is going to be such _fun_!"

Goldar shivered at the murderous look in his mistress' eyes. Not waiting another moment, he hurried out the door.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Each step she took was taken with the greatest of caution. Within the invisible bubble of synthetic atmosphere, the rules of Earth gravity applied. Also, there was air to breathe, and the temperature was even warmer than the sunniest summer day in Gateway City.

It was more or less hospitable for human life. But that didn't mean traps didn't lie beneath the gray dust under her feet, or behind a large boulder.

Kreia paused a few yards from a rather small doorway on one side of the imposing alien palace. Her observation trailed to the small ship parked nearby, which barely had enough room for a single passenger.

"This must be the vessel Cherise detected," she realized, "This entrance can't be the main one. If I'm lucky, it will bring me to some lower level, perhaps a storage room. The easiest way to go unnoticed."

"If your goal was to come unnoticed," came a sharp growl, "then you have failed quite miserably."

Kreia whirled, her gaze falling upon Goldar. He strode toward her confidently, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

In the darkness of the lunar night, his usually brilliant armor failed to gleam. And his obvious lack of wings made his overall appearance much less intimidating than she recalled.

Still, part of her newfound confidence had to do with the incredible bounds her abilities had taken.

"Is that you, Goldar?" she asked, her tone mock disbelief, "Without those magnificent wings, you're nothing more than a blue monkey!"

The beast's face twisted into a horrible snarl. "You've just guaranteed a painful death, Girl."

With that, he released a feral shriek, and launched himself into the air.

Kreia found herself greatly impressed; even without the wings, Goldar was able to practically glide through the air. His agility was phenomenal, and his speed was almost blinding.

Goldar launched a series of flaming golden spheres from his sword, each pelting the ground below with meteoric force. A series of handsprings kept the Purple Ranger out of harm's way, and she kept zig-zagging around the area to keep Goldar from detecting a pattern.

Goldar landed, a cold smirk on his face as he raced toward the Purple Ranger, who had just recovered her balance.

His eyes widened when his body froze in place.

"I suppose it's not the honorable way to get rid of you," Kreia sighed, her hand glistening with purple energy, "But I have no time to waste."

While one hand kept the Titan steadily in place, the other crackled with a potent sphere of purple-gold energy.

"Now hold still," she advised, her voice without mockery nor malice, "This will only hurt for a moment."

All Goldar could do was watch in astonishment as the sphere of energy, almost the size of the Purple Ranger's helmet, crashed into his abdomen.

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Idiot," Rita grumbled, pressing her fingers to her forehead as she leaned heavily into the back of her throne. "He just _had _to announce his presence, instead of taking advantage with a surprise attack. Oh…I have a headache…"

"Relax, Empress," the warrior at her side advised, "Goldar is no match for her. But she will not raise a hand against me."

Rita glared at her champion. "Don't presume such," she advised him. "You have to be ready for surprises. This Purple Ranger is almost as much of a loose cannon as you are."

He smirked with amusement, his face hidden behind his helmet. "_Almost_."

**Chapter Seventeen**

After a few more minutes Kreia discovered her prime entrance: the balcony at the highest tower of the palace. She could sense powerful emanations from within... including a faintly familiar one.

"But, what would Erol be doing there?" she wondered, "No dungeon has a balcony."

She frowned, chewing her lip in agitation. "Well," she resolved, "Rita must know I'm here or she wouldn't have released her guard dog. So there's no point in being discreet."

With that, her ankle wings began to pound against the artificial air, sending her catapulting into the sky. She tore through the air, her fists brimming with focused energy lest she needed to make a hasty attack. She then flipped, landing gracefully at the edge of the balcony.

Her eyes narrowed as she gazed into the smoky darkness. She stepped inside cautiously, an aura of bright purple flooding the room upon entry.

"Welcome, Purple Ranger."

Kreia jumped, shivering at the chill voice that seemed to emanate from a dense cloud of blackness. She turned, holding her fist out in preparation.

The wall of smoke slowly ebbed, revealing a throne sitting high above slabs of marble. Sitting atop that throne was Rita Repulsa herself, smirking cruelly with her fingertips tapping against one another.

"Goldar wasn't much of a welcome wagon," Kreia spat, letting her anger and determination quench her building fear. She could feel the magical strength cascading from the sorceress, and it was like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Yes," Rita sighed, "I suppose the simpleton has outlived his usefulness. It matters not... I have a _new_ champion. One that will fight you to the death in defense of his Empress."

Kreia scowled, missing the meaning behind those words. "I'm not here for you," she muttered, "I'm here for Erol. And I'm not leaving without him."

Rita chuckled, snapping her fingers.

A figure stepped out of the shadows behind the occluded throne. "Then you're not leaving."

Kreia startled, staring in open shock as he stepped down from the platform with exaggerated slowness.

His uniform glimmered in the faint light, a deep emerald green. For some reason, he seemed more luminescent than before... as if he glowed with raw power.

Kreia was completely mortified. She felt the anger billowing off him like smoke from a fire. The intensity of his fury was overwhelming to her sensitive mind.

He stopped before the throne, folding his arms and standing with his legs set apart. "You face _me_ now, Purple Ranger."

Kreia took an involuntary step back.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Ooo, now it's getting _good_! Did you see the look on her face?"

Baboo rolled his eyes dramatically. "No, but neither did you, Blueberry! She's got a _helmet _on!"

Squatt grimaced. "Yeah, well…I can imagine the look on her face! And man oh man, what a _look_!"

The short alien then leaned closer to the small window, cheering excitedly as the Green Ranger's outstretched arms began to glow.

Baboo, unlike his companion, found he couldn't enjoy the match. Sure, it was intriguing to see the Green Ranger face off against his former partner. But the Green Ranger would _always _be dangerous."

Squatt guffawed. "Stop worrying so much! Rita knows what she's doing! And no that the Green Ranger's on our side, we'll finish up this dirt ball in days! And you know the best thing? We're finally off guard duty!"

Baboo suppressed his dread long enough to grin at that.

"Good point, Squatt," he admitted.

_Nothing _could be worse than guard duty…right?

**Chapter Nineteen**

The face-off was excruciatingly long, in Rita's opinion. The Purple Ranger's mind was so muddled by the situation that she couldn't even move. That was obviously a good thing... but it seemed the Green Ranger was too absorbed in relishing the moment to take _advantage_ of it.

Rita groaned, leaning her head against one hand in absolute boredom. "Are you just going to _stare_ at her all day?" she growled.

The Green Ranger's hands fell from their folded position, his fists opening as he slowly maneuvered them to arm's length. "Of course not," he sighed, with no small amount of disappointment, "I just want to enjoy this."

Kreia was still too overwhelmed to offer any defense, even after she saw the green energy gathering at a point between his outstretched hands.

Moments later, without the warning cry of the attack's name, a massive Dragonheart Pulse slammed into her chest, knocking her clear off her feet and embedding her into the far wall. The impact forced a cry of agony from her throat, and once the energy had subsided, she remained depressed within the hard stone.

Kreia breathed heavily, gravity finally taking effect and dropping her to the floor in a broken heap. Her body trembled as she tried desperately to orient herself. She heard the cool laughter float toward her, mocking her brutally.

She was in unspeakable pain, but she couldn't quite tell whether it was the Pulse that caused it, or just the fact that Erol... her love... had been the one to inflict it; and to mock her afterward.

"And I thought you'd be the biggest challenge of the Rangers," he sighed, "but you just can't even defend yourself. It's a shame all that torture Regita put you through didn't pan out, Kreia."

While the Purple Ranger's thoughts were hazy, the grim significance of her opponent's little speech didn't evade her. She gazed hard at the emerald knight, who hovered above her like a bad omen.

"You... you remember who I am," she noted, her voice weak with disbelief.

"Of course," he confirmed, his hands falling to his hips. "What? Did you think Rita erased my memory to force me into fighting you? Trust me, Kreia, she didn't have to. If she'd erased my memory, she'd have taken away the primary fuel of my power... my hatred of _you_."

Kreia bristled, a tremor of anxiety shocking her body into awareness. She dragged herself to her feet, clenching her fists with determination. "You can't mean that!" she shouted with renewed strength, "You can't hate me! Rita's... done something to you!"

The Green Ranger shook his head. "No, she didn't do anything to me... but give me true Power. It was _you_ who betrayed me, who turned your back on me for the sake of that decrepit old man, throwing away all we had together without a second thought. And then, all of you abandoned me for _four months_, while I wasted away in a dungeon."

Kreia forced back the bile that crept up her throat. All that she had done to Erol had eaten away at her very soul for the entire duration of his ordeal... but she never dreamed he would hate her for it.

"Erol, it was _Rita_ who imprisoned you," she reminded him, trying to calm her frantic mind with great effort, "If you should want to avenge yourself against anyone, it should be her."

He shook his head again, and slowly moved closer. "No, Kreia," he said in a soft, menacing tone, "You're not getting off that easy..."

And with that, his leg jumped straight toward her in a fierce kick, connecting right at her chin. Kreia's head jerked back with jarring force, knocking her back once again. She crumpled, but struggled to her feet again.

"I see you're not a total disappointment," he reflected, "That kick will probably sever Linis' head from his shoulders!"

Kreia grew considerably paler beneath her Ranger armor. "You may have reason to be angry at me, but Linis hasn't done anything. Nor has any of the others." She rose to her feet, balancing her body on the balls of her feet and lifting her arms defensively. "This is between you and me."

The Green Ranger took a fighting posture of his own. "I agree," he decided, "It always has been."

**Chapter Twenty**

After over half an hour of flying punches, kicks, and sweeps, Rita decided that they were more or less evenly matched in terms of physical ability.

It was surprised, considering the Purple Ranger's short, smallish frame. But then again, the Green Ranger was quite lithe himself. Neither were by any means the greatest fighters on the Ranger team…that was without a doubt the Yellow Ranger, with Red coming in a close second.

Still, it was immensely enjoyable to watch.

Rita hovered at the edge of her seat, gripping her armrests tensely. Her wicked smile widened when one of the Green Ranger's furious jabs connected, passing Purple's defenses and embedding his fist into her abdomen right beneath the peak of her protective gold shield.

Once he had an opening, Green pressed it. He followed that jab with another, smashing into her body at the exact same location. Purple screeched as her ribs cracked, and stumbled forward once Green moved out of the way.

Then, Green's two hands clenched together, and pummeled the small of her back, sending her flat into the hard stone floor.

Rita giggled as she watched fine cracks stretch along the ground from the impact.

Much to Green's credit, he didn't let the fact that the Purple Ranger was down hinder him in the least. He jammed his foot into her side, shoving it roughly beneath her and flipping her onto her back. She lay spread-eagle, gasping for breath but otherwise still.

"Don't get too comfortable, Kreia," Green growled, when he realized she made no move to rise.

"Rita…wants you to kill me," she breathed.

Green shrugged. "Well, yes…but it doesn't conflict with my new moral code, so it's fine by me."

She wants me dead…because I'm a threat to her power," she continued weakly. "We all are…even you, if you're strong enough to finish me…but…why do _you _want to kill me?"

Rita frowned, rising from her throne. "Finish her off," she commanded, pointing an accusing finger at Kreia, "Now!"

"You... say you're fighting because you want to..." Kreia pressed, forcing air through her pained lungs, "But... why?"

Green grumbled, casting a wary glance at his queen. He sighed, squatting beside the Purple Ranger and clutching the neck of her armor. He then rose, pulling her up with him.

Her limp body dangled in the air, her feet hovering inches from the ground as Green held her at eye level. "Because I hate you," he answered, his voice deep.

She fell silent as if waiting. He reached out with his free hand, and brutally tore off the purple and white helmet obstructing her face. She hissed as the latch dug into her cheek, slashing her pale skin and causing blood to brim along the cut.

Green glanced at the helmet for a moment before tossing it aside. He then fixed his gaze on Kreia's face.

He smirked, lifting his free hand to her skin. His index finger traced the trickle of blood that flowed from the corner of mouth, as well as the blood oozing from her newest wound. "You've certainly looked better," he noted with a touch of black humor.

Her eyes fluttered open, black as onyx and shimmering with unshed tears. She blinked, trying desperately to bring him into focus.

"You should close them," he advised, moving his bloodstained glove away from her cheek. He spread his palm just in front of her nose, green and gold energy seething at the very center. "You don't want to see this."

He froze when he felt both her hands latch onto the wrist of his attacking arm. Her eyes fixed him with a steady stare, both pleading and determined.

"I know why you hate me," she stated, her voice stronger than before, "Please, Erol... just listen for a moment. We were friends for so many years... you _remember_ how special you've always been to me. Just give me a moment..."

"Erol!" Rita warned, her anger building.

Erol blinked as confusion settled into his heart for the first time since his transformation. He said nothing, but Kreia noticed the energy he was gathering had blinked out of existence.

She had her moment.

"You hate me because of Rita's magic," she continued, "I know you don't believe me, but I can sense something in your energy. When I came into the tower, I did sense you... but your aura was only vaguely familiar. She's... tainted the Power somehow. She made you Evil... and the evil she fed you turned your frustration and anger into hatred."

Her grip on his wrist tightened. "You couldn't truly hate me. You may be angry with me, and you might want to see me suffer for abandoning you... but to _hate_ me? To wish me dead? To stain your gloves with my blood? Erol, you must realize it... this isn't you!"

She couldn't see his face, but she could feel his tension rise. The arm that held her trembled as he dealt with some inner struggle.

Then, just when her hope was beginning to rise, she felt another eerie chill at the core of her being.

In response to whatever trick Rita had used, the tension in his muscles relaxed. "It's me _now_," he growled, lifting her so near his face her nose grazed his helmet. "It's so much easier this way... not to_feel_ so much pain. Now, all I feel is anger... and that can be remedied easily enough."

Kreia swallowed, closing her eyes to shield herself from the festering power she knew he began building in the arm she had latched on to. She sighed quietly, a tear sliding down her bleeding cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she breathed, "but I can't let you win."

The Green Ranger's cruel chuckle froze in his throat as a strange purple aura built around his attacking arm. He struggled against the force, but it proved fruitless... as the aura channeled along his skin he froze in place.

Kreia opened her eyes, now pulsing with purple energy. They flashed once, and his fingers released their grip on her shield, allowing her to fall gracefully to the ground.

She lifted her gaze, staring at his posture for a moment. She straightened, waving her fingers almost absently.

He fell to his knees, shoulders heaving as he regained control of his own body. He lifted his head, staring at her with incalculable venom.

Her tears still fell, mingling with the blood that stained her smooth features. She wiped her cheek, reddening her dirtied glove. Her fingers smoothed the thick, rust-hued liquid thoughtfully, and her eyes slid to Erol, who struggled to his feet.

"I don't know how to dispel the evil Rita infused you with," she confessed, raising one hand above her head. Energy began crackling about her body like static, causing her hair to slowly flare with an unfelt breeze. "But I will _not_ leave you in her hands. I promise... I'll free you. The only way I know how."

By now, the entire throne room seemed to crackle with purple energy that began cascading toward Kreia and whirling around her in a dazzling spiral. The spiral of glittering energy moved constantly upward, gathering at the tip of her upraised finger.

Once the spiral ebbed, a tight sphere of energy hovered just over her index finger.

She swallowed hard against her struggling emotions. "This should be clean and painless," she told him, in an effort to comfort both of them, "but no less effective."

No more words were spoken. She tensed, and whipped her arm toward him. The sphere leapt from her finger and streaked toward Green Ranger like a comet.

However, it didn't make contact with his chest plate, which was her target. Instead, it collided with the cold metal of an ornate sword, which the Green Ranger unsheathed with uncanny speed.

The energy flared brightly as it crashed into the magical sword, and then evaporated into a small trickle of smoke.

Kreia froze, shock painted plainly on her bloodied face.

Green breathed heavily, his shoulders slumped slightly and the Sword of Darkness held protectively in front of him. "Not bad," he admitted, crouching into an attack pose, "I didn't think you had it in you. That little beam would've killed me. And I respect your effort; at least you're taking me seriously... for once."

Then, with a monstrous howl that could've woken the dead, Green dove at her, sword upraised. Kreia yelped in alarm, instinctively dodging as the sword sliced not far from her body.

Rolling back onto her feet, she quickly gathered her wits and went on the defensive, ducking and dodging the unnaturally sharp sword.

Desperately, she tossed a haphazard Eagleheart Pulse at the opposing Ranger, only to watch in blank astonishment as he batted it away with his sword without even breaking stride. He followed up that slice with another, aimed clearly for her chest. She threw herself to the ground, watching helplessly as fine strands of seared blonde hair tumbled to the ground after her.

Green chuckled. "I'm surprised Regita even let you grow your hair long. Sure, it makes a nice effect when weaving spells, but it really gets in the way in a close-quarters duel. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kreia seethed, rising to her feet. She spared a glance to the ground, her frown deepening at the pile of platinum hair she'd left behind.

But, it was more than the mere loss of hair that had infuriated her. There was a strange spirit of anger that suddenly touched her mind.

Astonished at the realization, her ebony gaze fell again to the mysterious sword her opponent wielded.

"Snap out of it!" Green growled, raising his sword once again, "I don't want this to end _too_ quickly."

Rather than move, her eyes narrowed as she stayed her ground. Green swung the sword, this time aiming for her neck.

Impossibly, her hand moved faster than thought, catching him by the wrist and holding him tightly. Green stammered in amazement, struggling against her supernatural grip. He saw the purple energy building around her body, and renewed his efforts to free himself.

Kreia gazed at the sword, and then back to the Green Ranger. "Rita gave you this," she noted, "Its magical power is extraordinary... I could feel it through my hair. But, I must know more..."

She lifted her finger, and carefully grazed it against the sword. As she suspected, it pierced her glove like air, and drew blood with the merest touch.

She shivered as a familiar icy chill enveloped her entire body. Her eyes bulged, her body shaking as she struggled to remain standing.

Her grip loosened, allowing the startled Green Ranger to recover his balance.

"It's the sword!" she realized, shaking her body in an attempt to ward off the inner cold she sensed, "It's all the sword!"

Her eyes narrowed keenly as she leapt backwards, making room between them. Her hand blindly reached for her belt, clasping the hilt of her purple leather whip.

Without a word, she let the biting leather fly. She expertly latched onto the sword, and tightened her grip. Energy channeled along the leather, sending sparking bolts of purple energy into Green's entire body.

He yelped in surprise and panic, releasing the sword and collapsing to his knees. Kreia held out her hand, pulling the sword toward her in the bonds of the whip.

She caught the sword by the hilt, and held it high above her head.

"No!" Rita screeched, her fists clenched tightly. She threw a glance of bitter hatred toward the Purple Ranger, who had so effectively ruined her carefully-forged plan.

She was surprised when her fierce glare was met by one just as potent.

Purple energy sparked around Kreia's hand, and began flooding the sword all at once. In a blinding display of purple energy, the Sword of Darkness disintegrated.

At that very moment, a low howl tore through Erol's throat. He collapsed completely, sprawling out into a boneless heap on the throne room floor. Slowly, green energy wafted off his body, until the green armor completely vanished.

With a desperate sob of relief, and without even glancing at the Empress of Evil, Kreia dashed toward Erol.

It was a mistake she would quickly regret.

Kreia gasped as sudden energy threw her back into the wall. She struggled impotently against invisible bonds that held her wrists and ankles in place.

A dull clapping sound grasped her attention. She threw a cold grimace as the Empress of Evil descended from her platform, tapping her fingertips against the palm of her opposite hand in mocking applause.

"I must say, I'm impressed," Rita confessed with a vicious smirk. "The power you managed to command was more than I expected of a human... especially one so young. You really were more than a match for my Green Ranger." She sighed, tapping her chin as she mused. "Well, I knew he wasn't really ready for battle just yet. The evil was so new to him... I _had_ wanted him to get used to it." She then threw another cold grin at the helpless Purple Ranger. "But you took matters out of my hands, I'm afraid."

Kreia's dark eyes widened with sudden panic. "What do you mean?"

Rita shrugged, as if helpless to alter his destiny. "I'm afraid he is valueless now," she explained. She sauntered toward Erol, who lay perfectly helpless. A lump closed Kreia's throat as Rita kneeled beside him.

"He really was a wonderful champion," she lamented, "He had a great future... much better than you pitiful humans. He would've been the champion warrior of the greatest empire to be forged in millennia! But now that you've destroyed the Sword of Darkness, I'm wary of trying that little trick again. I'll have to get a new Green Ranger... maybe one that's not already attached to the Rangers. He'll be harder for the Rangers to confuse."

She nodded, pleased with her decision. "Time to come out!"

Erol groaned quietly, and a flash of energy erupted from his limp hand. Rita smirked as the Dragon coin fell into her palm, glowing with faint power.

Kreia gasped. "You corrupted the Power!" she shouted in fury, "Not only did you entrance Erol, but you polluted the Green coin!"

Rita flashed another wicked smile. "You're a fool to believe I had no such capability," she pointed out, slipping the coin into the folds of her gown, "The Green Ranger is _mine_ forever! You silly Rangers have given me the greatest weapon I could ever hope for! Congratulations!"

Rita then snapped her fingers, causing Kreia to fall gracelessly to the ground. The Purple Ranger hissed indignantly, rising to her feet and immediately falling into a fighting stance. Rita cackled wildly.

"Brace yourself, little girl," she mocked, stretching her arms above her head, "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"

Kreia gasped, finding herself forced to follow that suggestion as a monsoon erupted in the very heart of the lunar palace's throne room.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Her eyes slid open very slowly. The light over her head assaulted her vision, making her grimace and close her lids abruptly.

But her watcher didn't miss the small sign of consciousness, and a warm hand grasped hers tightly.

"Ah, my muse! You've returned to us!"

A small smile quirked the Pink Ranger's lip, and she opened her eyes to gaze at Sener. "I _know_ I didn't invite you to my room," she whispered, "So what are you doing here?"

A frown marred his dark complexion. "You don't remember what happened?"

Cherise blinked, slowly rising to sit on her bed. She rubbed her forehead, weeding through jumbled memories. Her eyes widened when she put everything together. "Yes! It was Kreia!"

Sener wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Start from the beginning," he coaxed.

"She awoke and begged to see Regita," she recalled, "I'm not sure what she did, but she tried to communicate with him. She touched her hands to his head, and it seemed like she reached him. Then, some kind of energy emerged, and she... she struck me!"

Sener paled, cradling Cherise tighter. "What kind of energy?"

"It was purple," Cherise elaborated, "and it looked like Kreia was pulling it out of him!"

The Pink Ranger shivered at the memory. "I... I don't know what's become of Kreia," she said quietly, her head bowed with exhaustion, "Ever since Erol vanished, she has become... a stranger."

The Black Ranger nodded his consent, his arms tightening around the young woman who had managed to claim his heart so completely with her intriguing mixture of shy pride. As one of the only two female Power Rangers, it was easy to understand her concern for the Purple Ranger. They weren't best friends, but they were quite close... almost sisters.

The betrayal had cut Cherise far deeper than she would care to admit.

"She's out of control," Cherise decided, her face hardening as resolve took her, "We must rein her in. As her friends, it is our duty to save her from herself."

Sener sighed quietly. "We are too late to save her," he confessed, "Kreia has taken all power from our hands. She left for the moon several hours ago."

Cherise swallowed. "Alone? What insanity has possessed her to throw her life away?"

Sener's lip curled into an almost imperceptible smile. It was by no means a smile of joy, or even amusement. It was a smile of understanding. For he knew that, despite all logic and caution, he would choose the same course as Kreia had if something had happened to Cherise.

So very few people could truly understand the biting torture of having one's heart so hopelessly dashed. The only way to recover from such a loss was to put an end to the questions and doubts.

To lose Cherise to the grave would be agony... but to lose her to an unknown fate, quite possibly worse than death... that would be worse than all the obscure depths of the Underworld.

Sener frowned as he pushed the icy thoughts from his mind. Now was no time to reflect on some horrid nightmare he could only pray would not darken his soul. Now, two dear friends were likely fighting for their very lives.

"Come," he stated, rising to his feet. He offered his hand to her. "We must rejoin the other Rangers. Zale is in the Command Center with Alpha, trying to get some reading on the events transpiring on the moon. Kazu and Linis are tending to Regita."

"How is he?" Cherise murmured.

"He is dead," Sener reported quietly. "We can only hope Kazu and Linis gain some insight as to what Kreia did to him to drink the very essence of life from his body."

Cherise shuddered once again, the image of Kreia leaning over Regita still fresh in her mind. And then her friend had turned her terrifying power against her... without any warning.

There were legends of such beings that stole the life out of victims. Whether through the drinking of blood, or some other soul-stealing ritual.

That dear young Kreia, once such an innocent child, could become such an abomination was the ultimate terror.

_What has become of you?_

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

He awoke to the screeching sound of bloody rage. Mixed into the chaos were shouts of distress, and the unmistakable whistle of energy bolts singing through the air.

His body felt heavy, and mysteriously void. As if something had been torn from his soul, leaving a hollow cavity in its wake. He pushed aside the queasy feeling of emptiness, desperately trying to piece together the fractured memories.

He did recall quite clearly speaking with Rita that morning. He remembered a room of darkness, with flickering candles and an eerie voice whispering some alien mantra.

Dimly, the sight of Kreia flashed into his mind. But not the image he had so often dreamed about during his long sentence. Rather than glowing in the beauty of the moonlight, she was hanging from his own hand, blood dripping from a terrible gash that would surely scar her skin forever.

His stomach retched at the very thought. That couldn't have _really_ happened...

A wave of ice crashed into his entire frame when he lifted his head just enough to see what was happening before him.

"Give it up, Kreia! You already _knew_ you were no match for me!"

The Purple Ranger was silent, ignoring the taunts from the ancient sorceress. Her entire concentration was settled into the flickering force bubble that protected her body from the torrent of bolts streaking from the witch's scepter.

Erol swallowed, forcing back the bile that surged up his throat. He had never seen Rita use her scepter... she only walked around with it as if it were some kind of trophy. But now, she had focused her well of dark energies into the golden rod, sending crackling energies into the air that threatened all life on the moon.

Erol had regained the presence of mind to recognize the crisis. He nimbly rolled further away from the conflict, jade eyes flashing with purpose as he absorbed his surroundings. The throne room, constructed entirely of durable granite and marble, was in shambles. Huge holes pot-marked the ground, and deep gouges in the walls gave testimony to the powers that fought before him.

As for the combatants... Rita seemed utterly thrilled, her face flushed with the excitement and adrenaline rush that accompanied a true challenge. She cackled like one possessed, her flowing silver hair tumbling from confinement and whirling about in the cyclone her potent energies generated. She seemed to have avoided any physical harm, for no marks cut her skin, nor tore her gown. If anything, she was absolutely reveling in the battle at hand.

Not so for Kreia. She shivered constantly, as if battling an inner cold as well as the force without. Perhaps, Erol realized with sudden horror, she had already expended her own abilities, and had been forced to tap into the deepest recesses of her soul to give her the strength to remain standing. And she was only _barely_ standing... shaking with strain and exhaustion, her hair fluttering in madness behind her. She struggled against the forcible winds Rita had generated, but it was clear she was losing ground. She couldn't even manage to hold her position... the winds slowly pushed her ever backwards.

Rita's jubilant cackle finally died, all mirth leaving her face. "Well, Honey, this isn't much fun anymore," she sighed, waving her hand negligently, "I really do appreciate the visit... I get so few guests these days."

Kreia frowned deeper, her hands falling from her wind-burnt face to glance at Rita once last time. She watched in dread as the witch raised one hand toward her.

She suddenly felt a magical chill channel through her body as Rita cast some sort of spell through her. With dawning realization, the Purple Ranger turned her head around.

The wall that stood just behind her, once battered with holes caused by destructive energy blasts, had suddenly sprung dozens of razor-sharp spikes. Each spike's tip glinted with magical light, easily a full yard in length.

Kreia swallowed hard, her eyes shining with tears of horrible resignation.

She could barely breathe any longer... she knew she didn't have the strength to fortify herself against Rita's assault. She would be impaled on the wall... and when she died, all of Regita's hopes and Erol's chances died with her.

Suddenly, Kreia heard a loud screech through the winds that rang in her ear. Instantly, the powerful gale ebbed, letting Kreia tumble forward a foot in front of the deadly spikes. She lifted her head in alarm, wondering at her sudden rescue.

A sob nearly escaped her when she saw Erol struggling against Rita's fierce grip.

"You... you can't have her!" Erol screamed, his eyes brimming with unshed tears as his arms wrapped Rita's throat, "You _won't_ take her from me!"

Rita growled, her eyes flashing with fury. "You dare lay your hands on me, human?" she screeched. Suddenly, her body began flashing with slivers of white electricity that ran along Erol's exposed flesh. The former Green Ranger roared in pain, his hands releasing the empress as he crumbled to the floor, shaking off the charge.

"Erol," Kreia released in a quaking breath. She struggled to her feet, the world spinning around her as she tried desperately to save the man who saved her life.

She yelped in surprise at the vice-like grip that suddenly squeezed the breath out of her.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Girl," a cold, menacing voice whispered into her ear, "Now you've just lost the war."

Kreia's eyes blazed with fury as she struggled against Goldar's grip. However, the Titan had managed to muster more than enough strength to keep the nearly powerless Ranger at bay.

Rita tossed a mildly amused smirk at her former champion. "Well, I guess I underestimated you, Goldar," she admitted.

The Titan only nodded sharply in reply.

Rita then turned her frightening gaze to Erol, who still gasped in precious air.

"You'll pay," she swore, "but I'll be kinder to you than to her. _She_ will have to watch you die."

With that, Rita straddled the helpless young man, stretching her fingers in the air. "I haven't had blood on my hands in several centuries," she mused, "But sometimes, you just want to take the life of your enemy... personally."

Without further ado, she dug her impossibly sharp claws into the base of Erol's neck.

The young man screamed... the blood-freezing holler of dizzying pain and the slow ebb of one's life force.

"No... get _back_!" Kreia screamed, her eyes spilling tears.

Suddenly... she froze.

The sound of the horrifying scream... one that would haunt her every moment for the rest of her life... rang in her ear. Her body shook as if she had been struck by a bolt of lightning. She felt the cruel laughter of the demon-beast that still held her. Thick blood poured in torrents from Erol's neck, bathing his tattered clothing and Rita's maroon gown to the point of soaking.

The feelings raged within... terror, sorrow, panic, love, hate... and her very soul caught fire.

Shaking, her soul drowning in _something_, Kreia lifted her head and screamed.

Goldar, suddenly overwhelmed with an overpowering instinct of self-preservation, released the girl and ran for his life.

At first, it faintly looked like the girl was blanching. But it wasn't her skin that was overcome with an eerie pallor... but her entire form. Her hair and uniform also began to lose color as whiteness permeated her entire body.

The whiteness suddenly erupted, swallowing the entire moon palace in an overpowering tidal wave of purifying heat.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Zale's throat closed, and he stumbled away from the Viewing Globe as if he were burned. He backed into the steadfast form of Kazu. While the Yellow Ranger didn't seem to react as strongly, Zale noted the deathly pallor that had suddenly enveloped the man's skin.

The whiteness reflected in the Globe then succumbed to a blanket of static.

No one spoke, moved, or even breathed audibly for some time. The heavy silence was only interrupted by faint footsteps, rushing to the Command Center with urgency.

"I think I found what we were looking for!" Linis called, waving a handful of scrolls, "It seems Regita made a study of a technique he called 'Ascension', which gives a single Power Ranger unspeakable ability..."

The young boy frowned, moving deeper into the circular chamber to see what had so thoroughly grasped the attention of his four allies.

He came to a pause beside his sister, who suddenly enveloped him in a tight embrace. Linis choked out his surprise, gazing beyond her to the Viewing Globe.

"What's with the distortion?" he asked, his voice quiet with dread, "Did Rita put up a new kind of force field?"

Zale exhaled slowly, glassy eyes turning to the youngest team member. "It's over, Linis."

Linis blinked. "What's over?"

"OUR SCANNERS HAVE BEEN OVERLOADED BY THE ENERGY THAT HAS JUST ERUPTED WITHIN THE MOON PALACE," Zordon explained, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "ALPHA, HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO GET EVERYTHING BACK ONLINE?"

The small robot gulped, turning his spinning attention back to a diagnostic. "At the very least, two hours."

"Then we should wait until all scans can be completed," Kazu suggested, dropping his arms to his sides, "Once that has been accomplished, we must examine what remains of the palace, and see if we can find anything."

Linis paled. "Remains...?"

"Finally, we should honor Kreia and Erol with a ceremony, to aid their spirits into the afterlife."

Kazu took in a sharp breath, as if it physically pained his lungs to put to words what everyone feared.

**To Be Concluded...**


	6. The Dragon and the Eagle Epilogue

**Streaks of Purple**

**The Dragon and the Eagle**

**Epilogue**

**Chapter One**

The Black Ranger released a low growl of effort as he hefted a heavy marble slab. His muscles straining, he tossed it to the side, idly watching it float away under the moon's weak gravitational pull.

He then looked down at the area he uncovered, and cringed at the battered, crooked hand poking out of even more marble rubble.

"I found her!" he called through his helmet radio, kneeling beside the hand and digging fiercely. Almost immediately, he was joined by the Pink and Blue Rangers, who assisted him in unearthing the victim.

It was the first time they actually laid eyes upon Rita Repulsa, self-proclaimed Empress of Evil, at such proximity.

"She's out cold," Cherise diagnosed, "and wounded. But I think she'll live."

"Just like the other four," Linis noted bitterly.

Once the scanners were operational, Alpha conducted a full-scale sweep of the entire lunar surface, just to be sure no stone was unturned. The result was five life signatures... each one of a different species.

Not one signature matched anything human.

So the conclusion was evident: Kreia and Erol had died, while Rita and her henchmen lived.

Fate was cruel sometimes.

Sener released a deep sigh, as if unearthing the final survivor of the inexplicable explosion gave irreproachable evidence that the scans hadn't been mistaken. No human survived.

"Then let's put her with the others," he decided, lifting the woman in his arms. Together, the three Rangers crossed the scorched rubble of what was a magnificent palace only hours ago.

The Yellow Ranger nodded toward them, standing stiffly beside what appeared to be a golden cauldron. Beside him, the Red Ranger carried a large gold disk, decorated with a red jewel in the center.

"We've found them all," Linis noted, "Rita, Goldar, the goat-man, the bird-man, and the... the short blue thing."

"All of Rita's court... virtually intact," Cherise whispered numbly.

Sener growled deeply, passing Rita into Kazu's arms. He watched with smoldering rage as Kazu leapt onto the brim of the cauldron, and dropped her within.

"Why are we doing this?" he seethed, watching as the Yellow and Red Rangers topped the golden pot with the matching lid, "Why don't we destroy them all? Make them pay for what they did to Kreia and Erol? And the entire planet?"

"Zordon decided to imprison them in this dumpster," Kazu reminded him, his voice firm with resolve. "It is magically sealed... it cannot be opened from the inside. And if left here on the barren moon, no one will ever stumble upon it to free them. They will cause no more damage."

Kazu then relaxed his poise slightly, and laid his hand on Sener's tense shoulder. "It is the honorable thing to do, my friend. I refuse to attack my enemy when he is unconscious and unable to defend himself... but now with the Green and Purple Rangers lost, there is the very real possibility that we are no longer strong enough to face Rita's attacks if she did recover. By imprisoning her legion, we save Earth while maintaining our code of honor."

Sener bowed his head, clenching his fists against the building anger that assailed his body. "It... it just isn't fair," he choked.

"We cannot presume to understand the gods' hand in this," Zale decided, stepping away from the dumpster. He fired a deep hole in the ground nearby, and motioned his hand.

Together, five Power Rangers pushed the dumpster into the hole, and buried it beneath the arid gray moon dust.

"We're almost done," Zale stated, his gaze turning toward the Megazord. The team carefully leapt across the surface of the moon, passing the Megazord and pausing at the registered coordinates.

The five stood in a line, gazing at the silver and purple machine half-buried in dust.

"What do we do with it?" Cherise asked quietly, "It's such a powerful Zord..."

"The Eaglezord is dead without the Purple Coin," Sener reminded her, entwining his fingers with hers, "It is best to lay her to rest as well."

Zale gazed at the Zord for a moment before stepping away from his team. "Then let us split up."

Slowly, the group separated, forming a pentagonal shape around the Eaglezord.

"Blade-Blasters up!" Red commanded.

The five pulled their weapons in unison, poising the energy gun at the ground on which the Eaglezord laid.

"Fire!"

Five lasers impacted with the ground at once, causing rock and dust to crumble like eggshells. Slowly, the ground beneath the Eaglezord caved in, causing the majestic winged vessel to tumble into its own icy grave.

Wordlessly, the Power Rangers stopped firing, and watched the cloud of dust and smoke waft away. They stared at the rock and dirt that settled atop the grave, covering the final resting place of the Purple Ranger's greatest weapon.

"What of the Dragonzord?" Linis asked quietly.

Zale closed his eyes. "It is already buried... beneath the sea. It will never be summoned again."

Kazu fell to one knee, bowing his head before the tomb. "The Dragon and the Eagle now rest," he mused, "Their battle has been won. They left us as heroes, and in our memory we will treasure their lives, and appreciate their sacrifice."

**Chapter Two**

Zordon floated idly in the void that forever imprisoned his consciousness.

"My children..."

They were gone. He couldn't bring himself to watch on the Viewing Globe as the remaining Rangers carried out their mission, and took care of matters.

Those five children were far stronger than he. He could never bring himself to bury his lost Rangers... even after the deaths of dozens of devoted, treasured children, he still had incredible difficulty dealing with their loss.

And this time, the situation couldn't be more grim.

His Rangers died, no doubt sacrificing their lives to end Rita's wicked reign once and for all. But while they died, Rita had lived.

Fate was so bitterly cruel... Rita and her court were essentially unharmed, while Kreia and Erol had been completely obliterated.

No bodies to be brought back to Earth, to be buried properly on ancestral ground. Not even a Power Coin for them to pass on to future generations.

No... Kreia and Erol were gone forever.

"Never again," Zordon vowed, "No Ranger will _ever_ make such a sacrifice..."

That would be their legacy, he decided. In their honor, he would re-craft the remaining Power Coins. The Rangers would be more durable... less prone to die in battle.

All future Rangers would live to see their victory.

**Chapter Three**

She released a low groan, the first sound of life to pass her dry lips for days. The groan spoke of prolonged agony, and was maintained throughout the slow process of opening her eyes.

Her dazed puzzlement lasted a few moments more, as her hard onyx eyes stared at the blazing white above her. She blinked repeatedly, and tried to move her head. However, a sharp pain raced through her entire body, warning her against performing such a feat again.

She exhaled slowly, panic settling in as memories of her last moments of consciousness assaulted her.

The palace. Rita. Erol. The Ascension.

The magical shield she managed to erect around herself and her love, protecting them from the primal energy that would tear the palace apart.

The spell she had managed to weave... thanks to the assimilated knowledge from Regita... that transported them to safety.

The sight of frigid whiteness, stretching for miles without end.

That was the last thing she saw before overwhelming pain and exhaustion forced her eyes shut.

How long ago was that? Clearly, from the numbing cold that chilled her exposed flesh, she was still in that environment.

To her astonishment, a face appeared within her view. It was of a child, probably fourteen or so, with a warm smile to contrast the bitter cold. Her eyes were the shape of almonds, similar to Kazu's but narrower, and her skin was nearly as dark as Sener. From beneath her heavy hood of animal skin fell a few locks of jet-black hair.

Hair like Erol's.

Erol.

("You are awake,") the girl said, in a tongue so foreign to Kreia that it didn't even sound like speech. She blinked a few times, before finally reaching her hand to the girl.

The girl watched Kreia's movement in astonishment. ("Don't move! You're hurt!") Silently, she was awed by the beautiful black design on the stranger's ivory palm.

Kreia could not heed the girl's warning. Still, the intense pain made it clear her body did not want to perform this task.

It dawned on her in that instant. She was dying. Her body was so weak it could barely perform simple motor functions.

She wasn't strong enough to survive the Ascension after all.

Still, she had enough life in her to perform her duty.

Gingerly, she touched the girl's hand. The girl understood, and clutched the pale hand of her guest. Her eyes widened in shock as a charge of energy sprang through her.

_*Now I can understand you,*_ Kreia revealed, her voice echoing in the girl's mind like a warm breeze, _*And you can understand me. Where am I? Think the answer.*_

The girl was puzzled. _*You are in my igloo. My family and I found you over the frozen lake, where we fish. Poppa and Momma carried you and your friend here, so we could take care of you.*_

A feeble smile stretched Kreia's lips. _*My friend... where is he?*_

The girl cast her gaze to the ground. _*I'm sorry. He was dead when we found him. We buried him in the snow.*_

Kreia's smile fell with cold finality. _*Please bury me beside him.*_

The girl startled. _*But you are not dead!*_

_*I am.*_

Her hand fell from the girl's, and hung limply for a moment. The child stared in fear at the suddenly still body. Then, Kreia's face wrinkled in a frown of pure determination, as her hand formed a fist. Her eyes squeezed shut as a billowy purple energy built around her.

The girl stepped back in awed wonder as the energy streamed into her hand. Finally, after all the light died, Kreia opened her palm.

The black brand on her palm was replaced by a gold disc with a matching design on its face.

With one powerful thrust, Kreia catapulted her hand to the girl beside her. Understanding, the girl grabbed the hand before it fell, and once again that magical charge chilled her.

_*What is your name?*_

_*I am Chilali,*_ the girl answered.

_*Take this, Chilali. This is my gift to you. Keep it safe for me.*_

_*It is beautiful!* _Chilali thought. _*It is the color of the sun. What is this flying creature?*_

_*It is called the Eagle, a noble, powerful bird. Keep this charm, and the Eagle will always protect you, and your children after you.*_

Chilali felt the hand grow flaccid, and gently shook it. ("Hello? Wake up!")

Tears blurring her vision, the young girl laid the listless hand on the pale stranger's heart, and touched the Power Coin to her own. ("May the gods carry you safely, Lady Eagle.")

**The End**


	7. On Eagle's Wings Part One

**Streaks of Purple Saga**

**On Eagle's Wings**

**Part One**

**Chapter One**

A soft scratch disturbed the sleepy silence of the bedroom.

A girl groaned, lifting her heavy head from the textbook that served as her pillow through the night. She blindly pushed back the reddish-brown hair that hung in her face as she sat up.

Green eyes swept the room in confusion. Sunlight trickled through the windows, illuminating the primarily cream-colored room. Her bed was still neatly made from the previous day.

The scratching sound began again, this time accompanied by a soft meow.

Alexis Darling smiled, walking to the door to the bedroom and pulled it open. A small gray cat pushed against the door, meowing beseechingly and rubbing against her ankle.

"Morning, April," she yawned, bending to rub the imploring cat's head. She then turned to the clock beside her bed.

"Wow. I might actually be on time."

**Chapter Two**

Amanda Darling leaned against the countertop as she poured a serving of coffee. In silence, she added the customary cream and sugar, and sat at the small table adjacent to the kitchenette.

She looked up from the mail she was reading when she heard footsteps approach. She stared in confusion as her daughter stepped into the kitchen, fully dressed in a crop top and flare jeans, and began searching the cabinets.

"Lex, it's six-thirty. What are you doing up?"

"Mr. Wilton is giving a quiz tomorrow. Since we're flying to England tonight, I'm going to miss it."

She found a box of cat food, and kneeled on the floor beside a plastic tray.

"I'd rather get it over with now then have it hang over my head during Nana's party."

Alexis watched April approach the food, and then pulled a box of cereal from another cabinet. She managed to balance the cereal, milk, and bowl in her arms, and carry a spoon in her hand. She set the objects on the table, and sat across from her mother.

As she reached for the cereal, her gaze fell upon her mother's coffee mug. It was a large mug of white glass with violet words painted on it. Written diagonally, vertically, and horizontally was the word "King" in about a dozen languages.

Her eyes hardened as she stared at her mother. Amanda felt the chill, and looked up from yesterday's mail.

"Where did you find that cup?"

Amanda looked away for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I had just gotten around to emptying some of those odds and ends left over from the move. I found it in one of the boxes yesterday."

Alexis' jaw set as she studied her mother's reaction. Amanda gazed at the mug wistfully, lifting it with her fingers and turning it slowly.

"It was the first present you bought for him for Father's Day. We were in Macy's, and you wandered away when I was looking at utensil sets. You pulled me to the mug display, pointed at it, and said 'Daddy would _love_ this! If I'm the princess, he must be the king!' You paid for it with your birthday money, and you actually waited until Father's Day to give it to him. He wouldn't drink his morning coffee from another mug since."

She paused for a moment, a film of moisture coating her eyes. "Ten years of memories... in a piece of glass."

She fell into silence, taking another sip of coffee and closing her eyes. Alexis stared into her bowl, dunking the Cheerios as she slowly chewed on a spoonful.

"You should throw it away," Alexis decided. "He didn't take it with him, so he obviously didn't want it."

Amanda flinched at the chill in her daughter's tone. She set the cup down, and fixed her daughter with a searching gaze.

"Lex, we never really... talked about what happened. It's been three months since your father left-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Alexis interrupted, picking herself up from her seat. "Mid-life crisis hit him like the atomic bomb, and he decided he wasn't happy with how his life turned out. So he dropped us like a bad habit to start a whole new life for himself." She sat on the floor near the front door, and tied on her black roller-blades. "And we decided the best way to cope was to start fresh 3,000 miles away from the city I was born and raised in."

Amanda cringed as the door slammed, and watched out the window as Alexis glided down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She sighed wearily, gazing at the full bowl of cereal seated on the table before her.

**Chapter Three**

Alexis ascended the stairs of Angel Grove High School, her roller blades hanging from her fist. She stared up at the clock above the large double doors leading to the main hall.

"I'm fifteen minutes early," she realized with slight annoyance, "I guess I skated a bit hard today."

She walked into the school absently, her mind wandering.

She hadn't meant to be so sharp with her mother. She never really meant to be harsh to anyone, but whenever she felt threatened, she flew on the defensive with a surprising amount of cruelty.

Ever since Peter Darling shattered their happy family with his long-hidden lack of fulfillment, Alexis hadn't been the same. It hurt so much to discover that her father, a man whom she had loved more than anyone else, could just leave her behind without a second thought. The fact that he actually had it in him to leave their comfortable home in Philadelphia gave her a whole new outlook on the world.

The world was a cold, cruel place, with very few people worth trusting.

She wanted so much to push him out of her mind, and all that would trigger memories of a happier time. But it was impossible. Her mother clung so desperately to his memory, as if by drinking from his mug or wearing his shirt she would be close to him. She hadn't given up hope that he'd come to his senses and reconcile, despite the fact that she constantly denied it.

The small, desperate family tried to deal with the shocking upheaval. Amanda immediately had gone about finding employment as far away from the northeast as possible, as if distance could separate her from the pain. She and Alexis crossed the country, opting to live in a small city named Angel Grove. Despite the fact that the town was notorious for alien attacks and Power Ranger sightings, it was a charming place to live.

A city that could endure interplanetary war must have the strength to inspire the Darlings to be strong as well, and cope with their change in situation.

She walked through the empty halls slowly, her shoulders heaving under the weight of her musings.

This weekend was her grandmother's birthday. What if her father showed up for the party? It wasn't likely, considering how he'd never gotten along with his mother. In fact, Nana had often said to Amanda that she was by far a more loving daughter than Peter was a son, despite the fact that Amanda was only her daughter through marriage.

_But if Dad does show…things'll be…weird._

She paused as a clanging sound reached her ear. She noticed she was passing the weight room, and glanced through the window curiously. Lying on the bench, grunting as he lifted the heavy dumbbell, was a tall, muscled student. His expression was pure concentration, a shiny film of sweat coating his tan skin and a sharp frown narrowing his dark eyes. He clenched his teeth tightly, giving him an almost feral look that was so intense it was almost frightening.

Ironically, despite his powerful presence, he was the nicest, most considerate guy she'd met in Angel Grove. But his mannerism demanded respect. Sensitivity and power, rolled into one human being. Strength of body, mind, and will, yet somehow with a nurturing spirit. It was an odd, and intriguing combination.

Jason Scott was a puzzle she had been considering since she first saw him in her Chemistry class.

He settled the weight on its stand and sat up, wrapping a towel around his neck.

When he turned around, his eyes met hers through the glass. He smiled in greeting, invoking her to smile in return…despite the embarrassed flush that tinged her cheeks.

_Way to go, gawking at the guy. Jeez…_

She held her breath as he approached.

"Looking for something?" Jason inquired, leaning upon the door.

"No," she answered quickly, "I'm just a bit early for an appointment with Mr. Wilton."

"I'm surprised to see you. There's never _anyone _here this early, except for a few industrious teachers and janitors."

Her fingers tightened on her roller blades. "So, what are you doing here?"

He smirked as he gestured to the weight room. "I thought it was obvious."

She pursed her lips tightly, inwardly scolding herself for being so inept during this conversation.

"I usually work out at the Youth Center, but it's not open this early," he explained after a brief silence.

Alexis watched as he tugged on his towel thoughtfully. There was an odd tone in his voice. He sounded stifled, as if his focus was on something utterly separate from the here and now. As if he was wrestling with some weighty crisis.

She was quick to recognize the visible signs. She saw them every day, when she looked in the mirror.

"Are you okay, Jason?" she ventured at last.

Jason looked alarmed, until he consciously hid it with a hasty smile. "I'm okay. I've just got some…issues."

With that, he threw a small wave, and walked back into the weight room.

"You…look like you've lost something," Alexis blurted. It was rather obvious to her what he was dealing with, but she should have known better than to confront him.

_Why would he want to talk to me? He probably doesn't even know my name!_

Her bold observation startled the young man, who turned around and gazed at her with renewed surprise. He paused, chewing his lip for a moment as he thought how to respond.

He decided the truth was the best route to take. Beside, he'd bottled up his feelings for so long, in an attempt to appear strong to his friends. Perhaps it'd be good for him to vent a little.

Just a little.

"You're right," he confessed, deep sadness in his voice, "I did lose something…some_one_. My best friend. He's not dead or anything…but I failed him.

He fell silent, his mind drifting as he stepped further into the hallway. He began pacing tensely, feeling Alexis' rapt observation.

"How did you fail him?" she asked gently.

"I didn't come through when he needed me. He…he was…_hurt_, a few months ago, and it was my fault. I should've been able to help him, before things got out of hand."

Jason paused again, glancing up at the fluorescent light hanging on the ceiling. It was difficult recounting the torturous story of the Green Ranger without actually _telling _the story. He couldn't put into words what really happened. How Tommy Oliver, his best friend, lost the Power because of his bungling.

There was absolutely no good reason why it took him so _long _to get the Green Candle! He should've been able to slip past Goldar. All he had to do was _grab _it, and get out of there! Just a few months before that, he spent hours alone with Goldar in Rita's Dark Dimension. He managed to survive that, despite being without powers.

By failing Tommy, he proved how poor a leader he truly was.

"But, that's not how it ends," he continued. "He eventually recovered. He wasn't as strong anymore – that wound would never heal completely – but he was back in action. But it happened _again_! And this time, he's _never _coming back."

Zordon had managed to temporarily restore the Green Ranger powers, but those months weighed heavily on all the Power Rangers. Everyone was in constant fear of his powers fading in the midst of combat, leaving him vulnerable on the battlefield. Jason wanted so much to let Tommy take it easy, but it just didn't work. In nearly every battle, they _needed _the Green Ranger. They couldn't win without him.

Jason couldn't lead them to victory. He kept screwing up.

When Lord Zedd arrived, things only got worse. He purposely targeted the Green Ranger, recognizing a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. Those few weeks were utter hell for the team, as each day Tommy's powers dwindled lower and lower. Finally…it was over. A green crystal absorbed the very last drop of power Tommy had left. Zedd had created a team of Dark Rangers, and had finally put an end to the Dragon Ranger.

Tommy had taken it pretty well, but there was a void in his eyes as he bid farewell.

That emptiness haunted Jason nearly every waking moment since that last battle.

The very next day, Tommy was gone. He had said goodbye in the Command Center, and mentioned something about needing a break, and how he'd miss everyone. But that didn't lessen the pain.

How could he let a friend _suffer _like that?

He shivered when a hand gently fell on his shoulder. He blinked, pulling himself back to reality. His vision was blurred with a thin veil of moisture, and he glanced down at Alexis, who watched him with deep sympathy.

He wasn't even sure how long he had been silently soaking his guilty.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly, "I wish there was something…"

"It's okay," he answered, a smile forming on his lips again. "Thanks for listening. It helped."

He stepped away from her, and turned to the clock on the wall.

"I'd better shower," he commented. "The bell rings in twenty minutes.

Alexis' eyes widened in alarm. "I'd better hurry up to Mr. Wilton." She moved through the hallway, turning after a few steps. "See you in class, Jase."

**Chapter Four**

"Lex, I think that fry has enough ketchup on it."

Alexis blinked, lifting her chin from her palm and shaking off the numbness that set into her hand. She then gazed at her other hand, which had soaked a single French fry in ketchup so long it had become soggy.

"I can see how interested you are in my ballet recital," Angela muttered, sipping her diet Coke.

Alexis sighed, chewing on her sodden fry. "Sorry. I've just been thinking."

"It happens to everyone once in a while."

Alexis smirked, tossing a dry fry at Angela. The target ducked, giggling at the frustration on her friend's face.

"You throw like a girl!"

Alexis rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a giggle of her own.

"So, what're you dreaming about today?" Angela inquired, her sculpted eyebrow rising with interest, "Or better yet... who?"

Alexis pursed her lips. Angela grinned.

"What happened?"

"I saw Jason this morning in the weight room at school," she began, absently dunking another fry mercilessly, "We talked."

"About what? The weather, or something more serious? Like... the Halloween dance coming up?"

Alexis raised her drenched fry threateningly, prompting her friend to shut up. "He was really down, actually, and he kept talking about losing his best friend. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Angela craned her neck to the front of the Youth Center. From their table, she had a clear view of the bar, where Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and Billy Cranston were involved in some conversation. She then turned towards the gym area, where Jason and Zack Taylor were sparring.

"I don't know... but there's _definitely_ something going on with them," Angela decided, leaning back in her chair, "Zack hasn't called me in two weeks straight!"

Alexis blinked. "Wow... that's not good."

"Tell me about it!" Angela huffed, "That boy treated me like a queen all last year. Then, I saw less and less of him." She folded her arms. "I should've known Zack Taylor couldn't take anything seriously."

Alexis frowned in comiseration, but the latter brushed the thought aside. "Jason's probably upset about Tommy."

"Tommy?"

"Yeah, Tommy Oliver. Tall, cute smile, ponytail. He's Kim Hart's boyfriend."

"The quarterback, right?" Alexis noted after a moment. "I think I've seen him around."

Angela smirked. "He's always sparring with Jason, but I can guess where your eyes always were..."

Alexis glared, once again lifting a fry menacingly. Angela smothered a laugh, but promptly stopped teasing.

"So, what happened to Tommy?"

Angela shrugged, picking up her soda again. "He hasn't been in class all week. Rumor has it he's really sick. He's taken off several weeks from school."

"Wow... things must be pretty bad."

Angela watched as Alexis' gaze fell upon the mats. She too craned her neck, and watched as Jason prepared to kick a board elevated for practice. He moved in to attack, but hesitated, bouncing back on one leg.

Angela frowned with slight concern, looking away as Zack moved in to whisper something to his friend. "Whatever's going on, it's totally wrecking his concentration."

**Chapter Five**

"Okay, Jason," Zack instructed, his index fingers indicating the tall, padded structure that would serve as the recipient of the day's exercise, "place your foot high, and concentrate on the midsection."

"Alright," Jason breathed, his eyes narrow. He hopped from foot to foot in preparation, and then launched his body into a spin kick. However, his arm was off the mark, and his foot missed the target entirely.

Zack sighed with worried frustration, while Jason growled at his own failure.

"I…I just can't concentrate," he excused, pushing back his sweat-soaked hair from his eyes.

"Try again," Zack said patiently, his thumbs tucked into the band of his sweat pants.

Jason frowned.

"Come on, Man," Zack coaxed, this time more insistent. "Try again! The tournament's only a few hours away."

Jason's face remained wrinkled with impatience, as he licked his lips and stepped back. After adjusting his pants, he once again shifted between his two feet to catch his balance.

He moved forward, preparing to strike the target. But to his horror, the target no longer looked like a wooden, padded dummy.

It became Tommy.

Jason nearly stumbled, holding his leg in mid-air. He backed away, his eyes wide.

What was happening to him?

"I…I just can't," he groaned, his brow knitted in worry.

In all honesty, the tournament couldn't be less important to him.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked gently, hanging his arm on the dummy. Jason fidgeted, leaning against the dummy himself.

"I know," Zack whispered, nodding with realization. "It's Tommy. You miss him."

Jason bit his lip in frustration. "It's more than that."

"What?"

"It's _my _fault he lost his powers in the first place." He bowed his head, lips twisting into an angry snarl. "If I had gotten the Green Candle, he'd still be one of us!"

Zack sighed, shaking his head. "Come on, Jase, you had no choice! I know. I was there!"

"No," Jason growled, more to himself than Zack. His hands were tense with frustration as he clutched the back of his head. "I should've gotten the candle."

A fierce snarl on his face, he once again launched into a fierce kick, aiming at the padded structure. Once again, he missed…by a good six inches.

Releasing a grunt of disgust, Jason left the Youth Center. Zack stared after him, pity in his gaze.

**Chapter Six**

In all honesty, she didn't know why she was hurrying after him. It was more of a reflex than a conscious decision, and no doubt it had surprised Angela to no end.

She watched the exchange between Zack and Jason. While she couldn't hear what was said, she could read the torment in Jason's face. It left a powerful impression, to say the least. What could have happened to Tommy to make Jason feel so guilty?

True, he's been reported sick, and apparently Jason has taken the blame. But how is that possible?

Still, while the questions swam through her mind, it was his expression that moved her to action.

She didn't want to ask questions, or try to make sense out of his erratic behavior. She just wanted to be there for him, as if somehow it could help him.

After all, without her mother and sister, dealing with her father's departure would've been impossible.

So, without hesitation she rose from her seat, and followed him out of the Youth Center. "Jason!"

Her first call received no response, despite the fact he was only a few yards in front of her.

"Jason, wait! Please!"

This time he responded, turning around slowly. It was obvious from his surprised expression that he hadn't expected to see her.

Alexis took the opportunity to catch up to him, jumping down the few stairs and hurrying along the sidewalk. Once she reached him, she did her best to smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his tone disturbingly flat.

Alexis' smile fell. "I... I thought maybe I could help you."

He considered this in silence, his eyes shifting from her towards the Youth Center he had just left. He shook his head. "I don't need help. I just need to think."

And with that, he turned his back to her, and continued on his way.

Alexis watched him leave. Part of her wanted to follow, but she knew deep down that chasing him wouldn't make him feel more at ease.

Instead, she decided to challenge him. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe _that's_ your problem?"

"What?" he answered, stopping again.

This time, she didn't try to bridge the distance between them. "Thinking," she answered, "You're thinking too hard about whatever it is that's eating you. You're obsessing over something, and it frustrates you that you have absolutely no power to change it. Unless you make an effort to just accept what's happened, all you'll do is _think_ about it!"

She'd gone through that stage, and only so recently forced herself to _stop_ thinking about it. About what she lost, and worse yet, how she could have prevented it.

Jason was speechless, his gaze so hard and narrow Alexis was forced to glance away. She only looked back when the sound of footsteps reached her ears.

She sighed quietly when she saw him walk away from her.

**Chapter Seven**

She sat in darkness, chewing on her bottom lip absently while staring at the ceiling above her. Through the ajar door, she heard conversation buzz faintly from downstairs. Still, despite the celebratory atmosphere, Alexis found herself downhearted.

So rather than interrupt the party, she secluded herself in the small, unused bedroom.

Even though the room was no longer regularly used, her skin tingled at the thought that _he _lived there. He slept in that very bed, studied at that very desk, and stared out at the streets of Liverpool through that very window. He was once like her: a teenage just trying to make sense of the world, and find his place within it.

Unfortunately, he never did seem to find it.

The long squeal of the door inching open caused Alexis to jump from the bed in surprise.

"You've been terribly uneasy all day," the visitor noted. She switched on the light, flooding the small room instantly. Alexis blinked as the light attacked her eyes, and then watched as her grandmother sat down beside her.

"I guess so, Nana," Alexis responded. "I'm sorry I'm ruining the party."

Wendy Darling smiled, squeezing her granddaughter's hand. "You're not ruining anything, Dear. I'm sure things have been hard on you. This was Peter's room, you know."

Alexis nodded quietly, her gaze slowly sweeping about the room for the hundredth time as she imagined her father as a boy.

"How's Denise doing?" Wendy asked, "I see she didn't make the party."

"No; she has midterms," Alexis reported. "College exams are nothing to mess with."

Wendy smiled mildly. "Well, it's all right. It was you I really needed to talk to."

"About what?"

Wendy then took Alexis' hand. "Come with me."

Alexis obliged, following her grandmother's lead. They went down the hall of the large home and into the master bedroom, decorated with antique furniture that gave the spacious room an almost regal feel.

"You probably can't even imagine this long ago," Wendy began, sitting on her own bed and beckoning Alexis to follow, "but when I was seventeen, my father gave me something to be treasured. It was the first real affirmation of adulthood, to be entrusted with something so sacred to our family. And now, I'm going to give it to you."

Alexis watched as her grandmother reached beneath the neck of her blouse, and pulled out a small golden key hanging like a pendant form her chain. She then laid it in Alexis' palm.

"Be a dear and go into the safe in my closet," she instructed. "You know the combination."

"But what's the key for?"

Wendy smiled. "You'll see."

Alexis complied, opening the small safe bolted to the floor of the spacious closet. She pulled open the heavy iron door, and gazed at the folders filled with important documents, valuable trinkets, and other prized possessions.

"There's a small wooden box in the back, with an engraving."

Alexis nodded, pushing aside objects in her path. Her gaze fell upon a box roughly the size of an index card, made of smooth cherry wood. The top was lined with a thin stretch of gold, and within that frame lay a graceful carving of a bird, its wings spread wide as it rose heavenward.

"It's…beautiful," Alexis whispered, cradling the box with both hands. She nudged the safe closed and exited the closet, lifting her awed gaze to her grandmother. "An antique jewelry box?"

Wendy shook her head, folding her hands on her lap. "No, the box was carved by my great-grandfather, Ernest Washington, who then gave it to his daughter, who gave it to her son, who in turn gave it to his only child. Me."

Alexis' eyes widened with heightened appreciation for the beautiful box.

"But…it's what's inside that is truly magnificent. The box was merely created as something worth of holding what was inside."

Alexis blinked, and stared at her grandmother in surprise. "What's inside?"

Wendy smiled mysteriously. "Why not use the key I gave you to find out?"

Alexis stared at the small golden keyhole on the box. She then approached the bed, laying the box on the mattress while kneeling on the lush carpet.

She lifted the small key, and slid it into the lock. After a moment's hesitation, she turned the key, and slowly opened the box.

Within was a small golden coin, laying on a velvet pillow of rick violet.

"A coin?" Alexis inquired, lowering her head to look closer at the object. "With a picture of a bird?"

"It is an eagle," Wendy corrected. "Now eagles are considered patrons of liberty, thanks to the United States using them as their symbolic animal. However, long before that, it was considered an almost regal animal, endowed with the power and grace of the gods.

"How long before?" Alexis wondered, gazing even closer at the heirloom.

"I'd say…as long ago as human history reaches."

"This coin is _that _old? But it looks brand new!"

Wendy smiled. "This coin has been passed down between friends and family members for millennia. And the story has been passed down with it. The reason why this coin has never tarnished is simple…it is no ordinary coin. It is magical."

Alexis turned to her grandmother, staring at her incredulously. She then smirked. "Yeah…right."

Wendy's smile stretched. "Touch it."

Alexis turned to the lustrous coin again. She then reach out, somewhat begrudgingly, and touched her fingertip to its surface.

She started as, upon contact, a slight jolt raced through her body.

"Wh…what was that?" she whispered, her voice weak with a measure of fear.

"The energy of the coin," Wendy explained. "It is a charm, that came to Earth in the hands of a mysterious being. She was a woman of glowing countenance, shrouded in rich purple. Her eyes were black as coals, deep with experience and power. Her hair shimmered as the sun, bright and pure. Some believe she was an Angel, or some other high being. But when she died, she left this coin with a human girl who helped her in her time of need. Since then, it has granted all the keepers good luck. It must be cared for."

Alexis' fingers hovered near the coin. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I am giving it to you."

Alexis startled again. "Me? Why me?"

Wendy then took her hand, and rubbed it gently. "Like I said, the coin has been passed down for millennia. Sometimes to dear friends. Sometimes to trusted family. Always to someone mature and responsible, so as to keep the coin protected. You've always been so dear to me, Alexis. So sweet…but so _strong_. Your strength of character has always been an inspiration to me. You could survive anything."

Alexis looked away, blushing at the praise. It felt strange to hear it, especially after the incredible weakness she'd been feeling recently.

Then, a question dawned on her.

"Why didn't you give it to Dad? He's your son, after all."

Wendy shook her head sadly. "Peter…never grew up."

That simple statement summarized all of Peter Darling's faults. His selfishness, his irresponsibility…his cruelty.

He never really grew up, and became an adult in spirit.

"But you, Alexis…you are different," Wendy continued. "Your eyes shine with strength."

Alexis blinked.

"I had wanted to give it to you on your sixteenth birthday, but I didn't see you, and I certainly couldn't mail _this_. So here is the perfect opportunity."

Wendy rose to her feet, and picked up the box, beckoning Alexis to follow. "Take this coin, and promise me that you will treasure it like the priceless heirloom that it is."

Alexis grinned, tears forming in her eyes at the incredible gift she had received. "I promise, Nana."

**Chapter Eight**

_"No! Get __**back**__!"_

_She trembled with fear and anxiety, shaking her entire core._

_It couldn't be happening! It couldn't!_

_The strange witch cackled cruelly, her long silver locks falling from their cone-like style as she struggled against her victim, a young man with deep black hair. He choked a cry of distress as the witch dug razor-tipped fingernails into the tender skin of his neck._

_Thick red blood spilled from the open wounds, and stained both his skin and the witch's._

_She froze. She felt the weakness throughout her body, yet she mustered every last trace of strength left in her. Whiteness built around her body, obscuring everything around her, and causing the witch to scream with rage._

**Chapter Nine**

Alexis gasped, her eyes jumping open and her head bolting off the small pillow urgently.

She breathed heavily, gazing around the crowded airplane as she pulled the blanket tighter around her body. Slowly, she glanced beside her.

Her mother was still sleeping soundly.

Alexis closed her eyes, regulating her breath to calm herself. She then shook her head slightly to clear it.

_What…what kind of dream was __**that**__?_

Granted, she'd had nightmares before. But this dream was so…real. She actually felt the weakness in her own limbs, as if she had endured a tormenting fight. And the sight of the blood pouring from "Erol's" body truly terrified her.

And stranger still, she wasn't herself in her dream. She clearly remembered what her dream-identity looked like: flowing blonde hair, and a strange purple uniform that seemed almost luminescent.

_Maybe it was that fish dinner? I probably should've gotten the beef._

She then slid open the window beside her, wary to keep the brilliant sunlight from waking her mother. Outside, it was a perfect day, with a few puffy clouds coloring the vibrant blue. Far below, the jagged cliffs of the Rocky Mountains streamed beneath. From this distance, they looked like a wrinkled paper bag.

Then, the intercom clicked on. "This is your captain speaking. We're now approaching the coast. We'll loop around, and then reach the Angel Grove International Airport. We'll be arriving in twenty minutes.

Alexis eased back into her chair, her eyes shining at the breathtaking bird's-eye view of the famous mountain range. A thrilled smile stretched her lips at the experience of flying higher than the clouds.

**Chapter Ten **

Meanwhile, in another plane of existence, a pair of ancient eyes sprang to life.

He felt something he hadn't felt in one hundred centuries. It was faint, yet it was distinguishable from the pulsing wave of energy he always tapped into.

It was a stream of Power, pulsing with a warm radiance similar to the Morphin' Grid he himself constructed in his youth to harness the intense might he was given care of.

And it was Purple.

*Can it be?* he whispered, gazing at his surroundings. The Astral Plane looked as it always had... a swirling mix of light and color. It was undisturbed by this small glint of power, which gave no testament to the true nature of its source.

In an eye-blink, he poured his essence back into the crystal cylinder that connected him to the dimension of his birth. His brilliant power lit up the Command Center, instantly bringing his assistant to call.

"Zordon," Alpha V stated with some surprise, "You're back! Is something wrong? I thought you were going to rest!"

"I DID, BUT I SENSED A DISTURBANCE," the sage responded, his tone heavy, "WE MUST LOCATE ITS ORIGIN."

"You didn't detect its origin?" Alpha repeated.

"NO... THE SIGNAL WAS TOO WEAK. HOWEVER, OUR SCANNERS SHOULD BE ABLE TO PINPOINT IT."

"What is it?" Alpha inquired, hurrying to the nearest console to plot in specifications, "What are we looking for?"

Zordon remained silent for a moment before he offered response. "THE PURPLE EAGLE COIN."

Alpha gasped as only a robot could. "Aye yi yi! But it was destroyed in the Moon Palace's explosion!"

Zordon frowned deeply. "SO WE BELIEVED. BUT I AM ALMOST CERTAIN I SENSED THE PURPLE ENERGY COMING TO LIFE. IT STILL EXISTS... AND IT IS NEAR."

**Chapter Eleven**

"_And that one looks like…an archer!"_

_The girl scoffed, leaning into the strong chest of her beloved as she cast her gaze to the heavens. "I don't see it."_

_She then glanced at her companion, whose tender eyes shone with surprise. He chuckled, causing his fine ebony hair to tremble even more in the evening breeze._

"_Look closer," he instructed, wrapping one arm around her waist. His other hand pointed to the starry sky. "See, those stars create the bow…"_

_She giggled, her hand reaching to her shoulder and toying with a strand of ashen blonde hair. "Erol, there's no way you can convince me that a bunch of stars can form a __**picture**__! I confess they're beautiful, but there isn't a pattern."_

_She shook her head. "No, the stars aren't paintings. They are sprinkles of light, given to humankind by the gods to brighten the sky at night."_

_He smirked. "Well, I like __**my **__story better."_

_The girl smiled, sighing contentedly as her eyes shuttered closed. "Do you think someday we will be painted onto the heavens?"_

_He paused for a moment, planting a kiss on the crown of her head. "Of course. There's plenty of room."_

**Chapter Twelve**

Once again, Alexis' eyes sprang open, her breath heaving from her chest in trembling gasps.

With a groan of annoyance, she stretched into a sitting position, resting her forehead onto her raised knees.

This was the third time her slumber was interrupted by bizarre dreams. There didn't seem to be an exact pattern, but she was certain they were more than just typical dreams.

They were too coherent. There was a story being told, with the same characters enacting different scenes. True, the scenes weren't in order, but they were so vibrant they felt like reality.

And in each dream, she wasn't Alexis Darling. But she wasn't merely observing, either. Instead, she was a girl named Kreia.

A girl who wore Purple, who had golden blonde hair.

In the first dream, which she experienced on the flight back to Angel Grove from England, she had envisioned herself with her companion Erol, battling a silver-haired witch.

Then that evening, she saw herself splashing in a tranquil lake with Erol, this time a few years younger. An elderly man introduced himself, and offered them a chance to be Power Rangers, endowed with the might necessary to save the Earth.

After that dream was interrupted by a rude awakening, she fell back asleep, and found herself in another scenario. This time, she was an armored warrior, in brilliant purple, white, and gold, flying a gargantuan vessel shaped as a bird.

And finally, the dream of the night sky.

"It's all that silly story Nana told me," she sighed, falling back to her pillow. She couldn't deny the residuals that kept occurring in her dreams: the figure in purple with flowing blonde hair, the constant presence of magic, the powerful Eagle that was tattooed on "Kreia's" palm.

The pieces fit together into a strange puzzle. It seemed that Kreia and Erol were Power Rangers together, along with several other youths. Kreia wore purple, and seemed strongly connected to the Eagle. Also, Kreia and Erol were in love.

And finally, they seemed to perish in a battle against the silver-haired sorceress that dug her fingertips into Erol's neck.

That vision, which was the first in the series, still caused chills to creep up Alexis' spine. Her stomach seemed to retch at the sight, as if she could feel his pain somehow.

Or was it Kreia's pain she was feeling, as she watched her beloved slip away into an untimely death?

"This is all just nonsense," Alexis growled to herself, "I must be... unconsciously trying to pull the different dreams together, that's all. It's no message from beyond. Just meaningless dreams."

She hesitantly cast her bloodshot gaze to her night table, where the cherry wood box sat beside the gold key. Alexis chewed her lip, and reached over to the box. Carrying it and the key back to her bed, she slowly unlocked the clasp and pulled it open.

There, snuggled peacefully on the pillow, was the Eagle medallion her grandmother gave her.

The talisman presumably given to a human girl by an Angel, with pale skin, flowing blonde hair, coal black eyes, and a purple garment.

"Yeah, right," Alexis muttered, shaking her head. "Silly superstition."

She looked back at the coin, and gasped in shock. Why was the coin suddenly gleaming... purple?

Alexis' eyes grew wide as she promptly shut the box. "I need some water."

Her entire body trembled as she shoved the box under her bed. Throwing on a robe to keep out the chill, she hurried down the darkened hallway to the bathroom. She switched on the bathroom light, and stared at her exhausted countenance. With a heavy sigh, she turned to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Four-thirty," she groaned, turning on the faucet, "Now how the heck am I going to get through the school day? I can't get any _sleep_!"

She lowered her face to the sink, and splashed the cool water onto her face. Blindly, she reached behind her and pulled a towel from the rack, and dried her face.

When her eyes opened, she released a horrified shriek.

In her reflection, coal black eyes stared back at her.

She stumbled backward, tripping over the hamper and falling to the floor.

"Alexis!" Amanda called urgently, throwing open the bathroom door. She gasped when she saw her daughter on the floor, her legs gathered to her body, and her face buried into her knees.

Amanda fell onto the floor beside her, and shook her gently. "What happened?"

"I... I..." Alexis muttered, lifting her head. She hesitantly opened her eyes, bracing herself for the terrified scream she expected her mother to expel at the sight of her unnaturally black eyes.

She was surprised when Amanda made no such reaction.

"Are you okay?" Amanda whispered, gazing at her daughter worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Alexis blinked in confusion. "I... uh..." she stammered, rising to her feet. She caught her reflection in the mirror, and marveled at her restored green eyes.

She swallowed, and turned back to her mother, a weak smile on her face. "I saw... a cockroach."

Amanda's eyebrow rose. "A cockroach?" she repeated.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. A cockroach. It crawled back into the wall."

Amanda released a small chuckle. "A cockroach," she marveled, "After living in Philadelphia for sixteen years, you scream at a cockroach? I thought there was a burglar or something!"

Alexis tried to laugh. "Yeah. Silly, huh?"

**To Be Continued...**


	8. On Eagle's Wings Part Two

**On Eagle's Wings**

**Part Two**

**Chapter One**

There was a bounce in his step as Jason strode into the crowded halls of Angel Grove High Monday morning. He wore a smile that, for the first time in days, was purely genuine.

Finally, after all the torment he had suffered since Tommy first lost his Green Ranger powers, the leader of the Power Rangers was at peace.

No more guilt, no more relentless questions. He had _proven_ he was a capable leader, rather than a useless flop.

And strangely enough, he had Lord Zedd and Goldar to thank for his renewed self-esteem.

In an admittedly inspired plan, the reigning Emperor of Evil decided to capitalize on Jason's feelings of inadequacy by targeting the four remaining Power Rangers. He managed to kidnap Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy while en route to visit Tommy, and forged magical waxen candles to drain them of their Morphin' powers as well.

Once again, Jason had to face Goldar to save his teammates. But, much to the surprise of his opponents, Jason was able to pull together enough to emerge victorious.

Zedd had inadvertently given Jason the opportunity to redeem himself of the failures he had made with Tommy.

Jason felt completely renewed. He forced himself to face the demons of failure, in order to cleanse his mind for the situation at hand.

He couldn't succumb to doubts with four dear friends on the line.

And he finally learned that he was a capable leader. No, he wasn't _perfect_... but he did succeed when it really counted.

And that helped him look at the Green Ranger catastrophe with new eyes.

True, Tommy's powers were stolen by the Green Candle. But Jason did manage to save his dear friend's life, by leaving the Candle behind.

It was a difficult decision, but in the end, what was more important: his best friend, or a coin?

Yes, the Green Ranger was gone forever. But Tommy Oliver was alive and well, and ready to live out his life as a normal person. He was free from the responsibilities of being a Ranger, and he had been able to make up for the destruction he had caused as Rita's pawn early in his career.

He had a clean slate, and Jason finally recognized that Tommy was okay. Sure, he missed being part of a team, but he had made true friends in the process.

The friendships he had forged amongst the Rangers would live far beyond the extent of their Ranger careers.

"Jason, you're looking well this morning."

Jason grinned, and turned to Billy, who stood with Trini at the latter's locker. Both Rangers eagerly returned their leader's smile.

"Absolutely," Trini commented, giving Jason a tight hug, "It's great to have you back!"

"I feel like... _me_ again!" Jason sighed. "It's amazing. I'm finally free of all the guilt I've been carrying around."

"You should never had let yourself sink so low," Trini chided gently, "We're your friends! We're supposed to lighten your burden, not add to it."

Jason nodded, a small smirk on his face. "I realize that now. I don't need to alienate myself from my friends."

He had learned that lesson in part a few days ago, when he confided somewhat in that girl from his Chemistry class.

"I'm satisfied that you're not _thinking_ about it so much," Billy commented, glancing at his watch, "While I'm certainly cerebral, analyzing problems one can't solve is pointless, and terribly stressful."

He then touched Trini's shoulder, and gestured to the stairs. "We still have a few minutes. We can probably catch up with Mr. Hepsburg about that aerodynamics project."

Trini nodded, waving at Jason as the pair hurried to their destined classroom. Jason leaned against the lockers, a pensive frown on his face.

That girl had advised him not to think about it. The same one that reached out to him earlier that day, right before Goldar and Zedd struck. She had followed him out of the Youth Center, only trying to help him see how useless all his worrying really was.

Of course, he didn't see. He didn't _want_ to see. Perhaps, he wasn't ready to just accept his faults and move on.

But that didn't excuse how rudely he treated her the last time he saw her.

_I'd better apologize,_ he decided, _I shouldn't have brushed her off. She didn't deserve that._

He tried to remember her name. She didn't introduce herself when they met outside the weight room; but she had already known who he was.

He did recognize her from Chemistry class, though. She sat in the back, next to Angela.

_Angela would know who she is,_ he realized, a smile returning to his face, _I think I've seen them together at the Juice Bar._

His plan of action decided, Jason hurried to Angela's locker, where he'd seen Zack hover many times before.

**Chapter Two**

Her legs felt like lead. Her backpack felt heavy enough to be carrying a bowling ball or two. Her eyes stung, begging her to just close her eyelids and give them rest.

That was easily the _worst _night's sleep Alexis had ever experienced.

She exhaled slowly as she weakly pushed open the bathroom door. She braced herself as she made her way to the sink, and leaned against the mirror.

Her eyes were still the deep emerald green she was familiar with.

"Thank God, she sighed inwardly, shaking her head. She then dug into her backpack for a brush and hastily touched up her hair in an attempt to appear somewhat normal.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be a good day," she muttered, heaving her bag onto her back. She then exited the bathroom, weaving her way through groups of students to reach her locker.

To her surprise, she saw a familiar form in red leaning against it.

"Jason?" she gawked. Still, as the name passed through her mouth, her lips automatically curved into a smile.

Her heart leapt when he met her gaze with a warm grin.

"Morning, Alexis," he greeted, moving out of her way. She stared at him incredulously, standing before her locker.

"How'd you know where my locker was?"

"I asked around," he confessed with a shrug.

"Really?" Alexis asked, her smile widening. "Why?"

"I wanted to apologize for being rude to you outside the Youth Center last week. I just wasn't myself that day."

Alexis nodded. "I know where you're coming from. And you're 'yourself' now?"

Jason nodded proudly. "Absolutely, I think I've gotten over my…issues."

Alexis couldn't help mirror his elated expression. "That's really terrific, Jason. Congratulations."

Then the first bell rang, alerting the students to go to homeroom.

"I still feel I need to thank you for your help," Jason decided.

Alexis shook her head, opening her locker. "You just did."

Jason shrugged. "Well, not enough. How about a smoothie after school? I could show you what you missed in Chemistry when you went to your grandmother's birthday party."

Alexis startled, turning to him in shock. "How'd you know that?"

Jason grinned mysteriously. "I have my ways. So, I'll meet you here at three?"

She giggled. "Sounds terrific."

"See you in Chem!" Jason called, hurrying down the hall. Alexis continued to shake her head in disbelief as she absently fished through her locker's contents.

Maybe this wouldn't be such an awful day after all.

**Chapter Three**

"Aye yi yi," Alpha whispered, his stubby fingers tapping away at various buttons. He then pushed a switch, causing the scanner to hum to life.

He still couldn't believe it. The Purple Coin? But... how? True, the Power Coins were much more than pieces of metal. They were magically forged, designed to channel incredible power beyond mortal understanding. They were a reflection of the ultimate Power. It wasn't so impossible for a Power Coin to survive an explosion, even one that had put an end to Rita Repulsa's wicked schemes for ten thousand years.

But the "how" of the matter wasn't what really bothered Zordon's faithful assistant. The real question was... why?

Why had the coin mysteriously appeared now?

Ten thousand years was quite a long time, and it couldn't take the coin _that_ long to return to Earth.

Why couldn't Zordon sense its existence before? When Kreia had destroyed the Moon Palace, Zordon lost all connection with the Purple Ranger. It wasn't just that the physical coin was gone, but the energy behind it seemed to be muted somehow.

Everyone had assumed it was part of the Ascension. Not only had she nearly killed Rita and her henchmen, but she razed the magical palace and killed herself in the process. She expended the full extent of the Purple energies, far beyond the limits a Power Ranger should have. The intensity of the Ascension caused Zordon to redesign the Morphin' Grid, to ensure that the five remaining Rangers would never be able to Ascend.

But there was no evidence that Kreia had died in the explosion. When Alpha and the others had explored the ravaged moon, they couldn't find a sign of Kreia or Erol. They had assumed the two were obliterated.

After all, there was no possible way Erol, even within the protective shell of the Green armor, could have survived. And as for Kreia... well... she couldn't have fared better.

They knew that because young Kreia wasn't the first Power Ranger to Ascend. There was one before her... of the generation before her. That Ranger was the one that defeated the Shadow Lord of the Morpheonites.

His name was Ghedaliah, the Red Power Ranger.

Alpha didn't know him... he was sent to Earth after the historic battle. But during the years he served Regita, he had heard the former Purple Ranger tell the story of that great battle many times.

The Shadow Lord was all but omnipotent. He had armies of otherworldly monsters, fierce generals eager to do his bidding, as well as the unspeakable power of his magical crystal. So many dozens of Rangers had died trying to destroy him.

Regita's story still caused the small robot to tremble. The battle, long and fierce, against an unbeatable opponent. Still, the seven Rangers were determined to do their utmost.

The Shadow Lord had made the deadly mistake of challenging the Rangers to their limit. He had somehow discovered the true identities of the Rangers, and his thirst for information led him to their families.

In a show of immeasurable wickedness, the Shadow Lord had determined to execute every single person remotely connected to the Rangers.

Ghedaliah's loved ones were the first to suffer. The despot had killed everyone... the Red Ranger's family, friends, and even the religious shrine that he had dedicated so many prayers to.

The emptiness that filled Ghedaliah's heart pushed him over the edge. His rage was unspeakable as he challenged the Shadow Lord, within the very palace of the alien ruler. The other Rangers, as well as Zordon himself, followed the brash young man, and the resulting cataclysmic fight was truly a show of power the likes of which the Earth had never seen, nor would see again. If it weren't for Zordon, the Rangers wouldn't have lasted long at all against such a foe.

But Zordon had died... or rather, his body was destroyed. To the Rangers, though, it seemed their beloved mentor and father-figure had perished, in an effort to save his children.

That was the final straw for Ghedaliah.

White light cracked his red armor, which instantly flashed the core Rangers' armor out of existence. Suddenly, the humans were severed from the Morphin' Grid. All save Ghedaliah, and the Purple and Green Rangers, were completely helpless, and struck silent in awe.

His power erupted like a volcano, morphing his physical body and immersing him in a blinding whiteness.

That was the last Regita had seen of his friend Ghedaliah. It was also the last he ever saw of the Shadow Lord.

The six other Rangers knew one thing... they had to _leave_. The rage flaming in their leader's heart was too much. Thanks to the sustained power of the Green and Purple Rangers, all save Ghedaliah managed to flee, racing through the winding hallways, weaving their way between dozens of panicking Imperials who felt the quaking of the castle and the dark omen it brought.

The six remaining Rangers escaped the palace only seconds before the white light obliterated everything.

Ghedaliah was never found. Neither was the Shadow Lord. Nor Zordon's body.

So, it was assumed that Kreia suffered a similar fate. But there were no witnesses to her incredible power. And, they _had_ been able to find the Red Coin amidst the vaporized hole that was once the Shadow Lord's great palace.

Therefore, it wasn't hard to believe that the Purple Coin existed. But that still didn't bring Alpha any comfort.

"Where has it been all this time?" he wondered, "And why hasn't Zordon been able to sense it before?"

He cast his gaze toward the Transdimension Cylinder. Faint sparks of energy flashed within the thick smoke, showing that Zordon had temporarily terminated his link to Earth.

He was searching once again. Searching for any further sign of the coin.

Alpha sighed quietly, shaking his head. He could almost feel the desperation Zordon felt at this incredible find.

He knew deep down, Zordon blamed himself for Kreia's fate. He was, after all, responsible for the lives of each and every one of his Rangers, even the ones he didn't select personally. Over the few months of their acquaintance, the ancient wizard couldn't help but be impressed by her indomitable will.

He owed it to her, and to her predecessors, that the Purple Ranger would serve again. Perhaps he felt that restoring her coin to active service was one step in the right direction to letting the ghosts of the past finally rest.

A faint beeping sound drew the small robot from his thoughts. He examined a small computer screen that showed a rough map of Angel Grove and its immediate territories.

"ZORDON!" Alpha shrieked, "I FOUND IT!"

The shout somehow reached the being, who once again fused with the physical plane through his tube. His eager gaze fell upon his assistant.

"WHERE IS THE COIN?"

"It's... in Angel Grove," Alpha reported, "I've narrowed its location to a four-mile radius. It's somewhere between the high school and the border of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon."

"SO CLOSE?" Zordon marveled, his ethereal face folding into a thoughtful frown. "INTERESTING..."

**Chapter Four**

"And while the majority of you managed to pass this test, I still feel as if you failed. The average score was a 72, which is appalling for such _simple_ subject matter."

Wilbur Wilton raked his icy blue gaze across the classroom, watching as several students winced at his sharp rebuke. The balding blonde Chemistry teacher rose from his seat, straightening his tie before leaning forward against his desk. "We're only six weeks into the school year. The exams will only get _harder_. This is Chemistry here... not English. You will be handling dangerous chemicals. If you can't hack a simple test of basic mathematical understanding, then you certainly can't handle flammable materials."

That said, he grabbed a small pile of papers and he stalked to the students. He glanced down at the papers, stopping at the third desk from the front.

"Eric Henderson... 59 percent," he announced, dropping the paper on the boy's desk. Eric winced, sinking slightly in his seat in embarrassment.

Mr. Wilton looked up again, and walked to the following row. "Jason Scott... 94 percent." The smallest hint of a smile pulled at his thin lips. "Not bad."

Jason couldn't help but smile slightly at what was the closest thing to praise anyone would ever get from Angel Grove High's resident army commando.

The teacher then moved to the back of the classroom, halting at one of the furthest chairs. His harsh gaze fell upon a girl who seemed to struggle to stay conscious.

"Alexis Darling!" he growled. Alexis jumped. "Is there a _reason_ why you're falling asleep in my class?"

Jason turned around curiously as Alexis shrank into her seat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wilton," she stammered weakly, "I'm not feeling well..."

Her voice died on her lips, and Mr. Wilton turned, gazing sidelong at the student. While she was a quiet student, from her test scores he could see that she wasn't the type to cause any trouble. She probably really was sick.

"Then you should go to the nurse," he advised, handing Alexis her test, "You can't learn anything if you're dozing off."

"Thank you," she said, weakly rising to her feet. She fumbled while trying to collect her belongings, and slinked between the rows.

Jason watched her with a worried gaze.

"Mr. Wilton," he said cautiously, "can I walk her to the nurse?"

Alexis turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise.

Mr. Wilton nodded. "But I expect you back in five minutes, Jason."

Jason grinned, rising from his seat and following Alexis out the door.

Alexis watched his movements almost incredulously. She smiled her gratitude as Jason took her backpack, alleviating her burden.

"You didn't have to do this, Jason," she said, averting her eyes from her escort.

"It's no problem," he answered. "What's wrong? Didn't get enough sleep?"

She grinned guiltily. "No... but I don't think that's it. I just have a killer headache." She reached up, rubbing her temples slowly. "It was a dull pain at first, but as the day wore on, it kept getting worse. My head just feels so... heavy."

Jason frowned with compassion. "Well, maybe a bit of rest and some aspirin can help."

"I hope so," Alexis sighed. The rest of the walk was in silence, and finally they paused together outside of the nurse's office.

"Thanks so much," Alexis said quietly, smiling weakly as Jason returned her backpack. His gaze locked with hers, and he observed the redness in her black eyes, as well as the dark circles beneath them. She almost looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"It's not a problem," he assured her once again, "I'll see you later. Feel better!"

Alexis lingered outside the nurse's office, watching as Jason went back towards Chemistry. _Is it just me, or is he getting__**cuter**__by the minute?_ she wondered, biting back her smile as she finally went into the office.

Down the hall, Jason slowly continued towards Chemistry. But only one thing occupied his thoughts... Alexis' bloodshot black eyes.

Black eyes... why didn't that seem right?

**Chapter Five**

_The ancient man stood before the pair, leaning his crooked wooden walking staff against a console. With both hands, he cradled a large wooden box in his palms, as if he were offering it to them._

"_There have been scores of Power Rangers before you," he explained. "The vast majority had died in battle. All sacrificed their family lives, for fear of endangering loved ones. All Rangers must disappear from Gateway City, and remain here in the Command Center. Always on duty, always striving to learn and grow so as to defend the world all the better. Once the Power is taken, it cannot be returned until the battle is over."_

_He then opened the ornate box, etched with animal pictures on all panels. Within, lying on a black pillow, lay seven glittering gold coins arranged in rows of three and four. Each coin had a different image, all of animals made legendary by the Rangers of earlier generations._

_Her gaze instinctively fell to the Eagle, with its wide feathered wings outstretched as it ascended to the heavens._

"_Once you choose a Power Coin, you accept the duty of being a Ranger," Regita explained. "Take your pick."_

_She stepped forward instantly. While she did gaze at each coin for a few moments, she knew that the Eagle was hers. It almost…called to her. It was more like recognizing an old friend than selecting a color._

_The old man smiled tenderly, almost with a touch of nostalgia. "You have selected the Eagle, Kreia. You will be the Purple Ranger, as I was a lifetime ago."_

_She smiled, gazing at the coin in her palm. She hadn't even known which Ranger her ancient relative had been, but somehow a force she couldn't explain drew her to the winged creature._

_Erol's jaw set as he stepped forward. "Which is Green?" he demanded._

_The old man blinked in surprise at the odd query. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I know something of the Power Rangers," he related, "and I do recall that the Purple and Green Rangers were different. They fought side by side as if they were somehow separate from the other five. They are a team within a team."_

_He then turned to Kreia, his incredible jade gaze locking with hers. "If you are the Purple Ranger, than I must be your partner."_

_The look in his eyes was so intense, it sent chills along her skin. Her heart fluttered as she stared into those powerful pools of color…so familiar to her since childhood, and so dear to her that much of the time those very eyes dictated her own emotions._

_She felt such a bond between them, and as he selected the Green coin, she could feel the bond grow stronger._

_And somehow, deep down in her heart, she knew that the bond would only grow with time._

_The old man consented, although he did seem hesitant, somehow. "Then here is your coin, Green Ranger."_

**Chapter Six**

Another sharp intake of air accompanied Alexis' jarring awakening, and her eyelids jumped open almost desperately.

Another dream. Or was it a vision?

The content of the dream itself wasn't disturbing. It wasn't even a nightmare. But these constant visions of this girl named Kreia unsettled Alexis more and more.

She sat up on the cot, rubbing her temples vigorously. The aspirin didn't seem to quell the pain, but at least she had been able to fall asleep.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, lying back on the cot weakly. She stared at the sterile ceiling, and frowned thoughtfully.

Turning her head slightly, she noticed the nurse enter the back room. The nurse gazed at her with concern, holding a notepad with both hands.

"Feeling any better?"

"No."

The nurse sighed quietly, gesturing to the clock. "It's a quarter of three o'clock, and school's been dismissed. I tried to call your mother, but she's not at her desk. Is there anyone else who can pick you up?"

Alexis shook her head, planting her feet on the ground. She held her breath as she shifted her weight, pushing off the hard cot and rising to a full standing position. "No, it's okay. I'll just walk home."

The nurse grimaced. "I don't know how safe that is, in your condition."

Alexis turned her gaze to the nurse. "So I have a headache... it's not like I'm dying."

"But you seem to be uncoordinated, Alexis," the nurse pointed out. "Maybe I should call an ambulance?"

Alexis rolled her coal black eyes ruefully. "That's a bit extreme. Trust me, I've had worse headaches before. I'll be fine."

And with a reassuring grin, Alexis pulled on her backpack, and hurried out of the office.

But as soon as she escaped the nurse's observant gaze, her smile crumbled to a worried frown.

She'd _never_ experienced such a headache before. It was almost... numbing. She almost felt like she were sleepwalking, so confused were her senses.

She kept her gaze to the ground, watching as first the tiled ground of the school passed beneath her, and then the sharp blades of grass. Finally, she arrived on the concrete of the sidewalk, and focused her mind to count the cracks in the white cement. It was an effort to keep herself at least somewhat attentive to her environment.

"Hey Alexis! Alexis?"

The voice seemed faint, almost drowned out by the constant buzz of conversation that typically surrounded a high school at dismissal. Still, that voice did emerge from the chaos, drawing her attention enough to turn around.

She offered a weak smile as Jason jogged up to her, a confounded expression on his face.

"I thought we were going for shakes..." he began, his brow creasing further when he noticed the pallor of her skin, and the redness in her dark eyes. "Wow... you look like you were hit by a truck!"

Alexis smirked. "You sure know how to charm a girl."

Jason's frown softened, but his concerned gaze never wavered from her puzzling black eyes. "Sorry about that."

He still couldn't figure out why her dark eyes unsettled him so.

Jason shrugged off the odd feeling that had settled in, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Can I walk you home?"

Despite herself, Alexis felt a rising annoyance. She was, after all, more than capable of walking home. So much concern so clearly directed at her was quite... unnerving.

Nevertheless, she nodded. "Sure. Thanks."

She did enjoy his company, after all.

**Chapter Seven**

Goldar stepped carefully into the throne room, crossing the cold stone chamber towards the intense red light that radiated from the balcony. The mighty Titan warrior shivered, as he could only guess what the Emperor had in store for him.

"What took you so long?" the Emperor growled, turning around. Despite the fact that Goldar was over a foot taller than the vertically-challenged ruler, the crimson gaze of the powerful wizard made the warrior feel like an ant.

"I'm sorry, Lord Zedd," Goldar grunted, falling to one knee. He tried his hardest to maintain some shred of dignity, even in the face of so great a failure.

"FOOL!" Zedd howled, the bright red aura intensifying, Goldar bowed his head lower, closing his eyes to block out the blinding fury of his ruler.

Zedd's aura lessened slightly, and he walked past his soldier. He sat wearily upon his iron throne. "You had four…_four _magic candles, and you still failed! You couldn't even destroy one Ranger! They _all _escaped!"

Goldar shuddered with humiliation, but could not deny the truth.

"And worse yet, your pathetic battle against the Red Ranger has only strengthened his confidence. Now he is more formidable than _ever _before, and when a leader gains strength, the entire team follows suit!"

Goldar swallow fearfully. "I…I won't fail again, my Lord."

"And _how _many times do I have to hear that?" Zedd roared. Goldar cringed again, keeping his eyes closed and his head low.

Finally, after an intolerable silence, Zedd sighed quietly. "So be it. Go, destroy the Red Ranger. Now!"

Goldar lifted his head, frowning in confusion. "You mean, right now?"

Zedd fixed his champion with an impatient glare. "Yes. I observed him just moments ago, walking in the park with some human girl. If you attack them now, her presence will make it impossible for him to Morph, or call the others for aid. If you are swift and cunning, you will only have to face Jason. I absolutely _must _have the Red Ranger destroyed by moonrise." His voice suddenly took on a mocking tone. "Do you think you can handle _that_?"

Goldar just barely contained the furious growl that folded the skin on his snout. "I will not fail," he assured Lord Zedd, rising to his feet. In moments, he had vanished in a thick cloud of golden smoke.

**Chapter Eight**

"And when he came at me with a roundhouse, I ducked out of the way, and swept his feet," Jason narrated, crouching to the grass and swinging his powerful right leg in demonstration.

Alexis could barely contain the small laugh that Jason's reenactment had triggered. Instead, she smiled at the excitement and pride that seemed to shine in Jason's eyes, and she watched with full attention as he rose back to his feet, brushing the grass from his jeans, and picking up his backpack.

"That was it," he concluded, his proud grin never wavering. "I got the trophy."

"That's fabulous, Jason," Alexis said sincerely, "You really deserved it. I saw all the hard work you put into that tournament."

Jason shrugged modestly. "Well, all the trophies in the world don't prove anything. It's more than just skill. It's heart." He smirked. "Still, its nice to have something to decorate your bookshelf."

Alexis kept her gaze on Jason with intense interest. He was so animated and alive... so different from the sullen young man she encountered in the weight room. He really was restored, back to the way she so fondly remembered him. But although he didn't say it, she could tell that winning the tournament wasn't the impetus for the new attitude.

"And how's your friend?" she ventured carefully, "The one who had been hurt?"

Jason's smile only widened. "He's doing just great. Hopefully, we'll be seeing him in school soon. We got a letter from him over the weekend-"

Alexis looked up in surprise when Jason cut off his own sentence. She saw the shock in his gaze, mixed with a healthy dose of anger, as he stared at something in the distance. Befuddled, she followed his eyes, and a yelp of horror erupted from her throat.

Standing only a few yards in front of them was a hideous blue-furred beast, with golden armor gleaming in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hello, Jason," he grumbled, slowly approaching the pair. Jason's response was instinctive- he quickly grabbed Alexis' arm, and pushed her behind him as they backed away.

"What do you want?" Jason demanded. Alexis shivered at the deep, cold tone Jason had suddenly adopted. That, and the obvious fact that he knew the creature assured her that Jason Scott was more than met the eye.

"I just thought a rematch was in order," the alien responded, a feral smirk on his lips. He unsheathed his mighty gold broadsword, and pointed it directly at Jason's face. "Considering the circumstances, this shouldn't be hard."

"What?" Alexis whispered, overwhelmed. Jason swallowed hard, his grip tightening on Alexis' arm.

"Listen," he whispered, "you've got to run. Run and get help. I'll hold him off."

Alexis' dark eyes widened with disbelief. "Are you nuts? You can't fight this thing!"

Goldar cackled, the bone-chilling sound breaking up the conversation instantly. "No, boy... your little friend won't be going anywhere. I need a witness, to see how weak and pathetic you really are!"

Jason ground his teeth, his mind swimming. He knew he couldn't Morph; not with Alexis right beside him. He couldn't break the code he swore to abide on the day he became the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger.

But what was the alternative? He was no match for Goldar one on one, not when the seven-foot gladiator was _this_ riled up.

Jason released Alexis, his hand quickly grabbing hers. After giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he let her go completely, and slowly stalked toward the imposing creature, both arms falling into a defensive position.

Alexis trembled with fear and confusion, her black gaze leaping from Goldar to Jason and back again. Her terror kept her feet planted on the ground, making it impossible for her to make a getaway.

Still, despite her building panic, she managed to notice how many times Jason's scrutiny passed from Goldar to her. She could tell her presence was distracting. And he did win a tournament just the other day...

_This is still crazy! He may be a black-belt, but that's one of those alien invaders! He's no Power Ranger!_

Her panic-stricken eyes subtly narrowed as anger began to slowly brew within her.

Goldar growled deeply, his sword held with both hands as he raced at Jason. His blade swung down like an ax, but it only managed to chisel the ground, for Jason had already moved out of the way. Goldar rumbled, turning to see Jason roll out of the way, and leap back to his feet. Goldar was able to turn and block just in time to keep Jason's sneaker from pounding his face. Goldar's throat rumbled with a mocking laugh as he caught Jason's follow-up punch, squeezing the Red Ranger's fist with his much broader hand.

His eyes glinted with glee at the pained frown that folded the young human's features.

"This brings back so many memories," Goldar grunted, baring his yellowed fangs, "You, so helpless in Rita's Dark Dimension, as I pummeled you like a rag doll!"

Despite the pain he felt, Jason could tell Goldar wasn't using his full strength... if he were, numerous bones would've shattered already. Goldar was just toying with him for now.

Jason forced a cold smirk on his face. "Yeah, I remember," he breathed, "It still amazes me how big a coward you were- forcing me to fight unarmed. And now you're doing it again. It's almost as if you can't beat me otherwise."

Goldar's triumphant chuckle was replaced by a low growl. Ruby eyes narrowing, he tossed Jason aside with all his might, sending the limp boy into a nearby tree.

Jason fought for consciousness, the sharp pain in the back of his head shooting stars through his vision.

"Jason!" Alexis shrieked. She was still almost numb with tormenting emotions, but the sickening crash with which Jason met the unyielding oak had snapped her back to her senses.

Without thinking, she began to run. Not away from the battle, but toward it.

"Stay... back!" Jason forced through pained lungs. He struggled to his feet. "I'm fine!"

Goldar glanced at the approaching human through the corner of his eye. She was a mere slip of a girl, slender in frame and rather clumsy in motion. And without a Power Coin? Did she have a death wish?

He grinned, the cold humor in his expression chilling Jason to the bone. "You had best listen, girl," he warned, pointing his sword toward her, "If I kill you now, no one will be around to witness Jason's fated death."

Jason watched in horror as a sickening mist appeared around Goldar's blade. He cried out the warning, but Alexis couldn't move out of the way.

The cloud flared with energy, and shot at her like a bullet. The force of the impact knocked the girl clean off her feet, sending her flying into the soft grass with a strange glow still surrounding her frame.

"Alexis!" Jason hollered, frozen with disbelief.

Goldar smirked again, turning his attention back to his prey. "Relax, Human. She is alive. She is even conscious. If I kill her, then what is there to stop you from Morphing? I am no fool."

Jason inwardly cursed the beast, but nonetheless he breathed a sigh of relief when Alexis lifted her head from the ground. Still, the golden aura remained.

"What did you do to her?" the leader of the Power Rangers demanded.

"I thought I'd hold her down."

And with that, the battle raged on.

**Chapter Nine**

The dizziness soon left her, and Alexis was able to focus her gaze once again.

But before she could clearly see anything, she could _hear_ what was happening before her. She heard the grunts, screams, battle cries, and choked roars.

She could even hear the sound of that deadly sword smash into the pavement time and again.

At least that was a good sound. If the sword hit the pavement, then it _wasn't_ hitting Jason.

Jason...

She tried to reach out, to steady herself enough to stand, but to her astonishment her arms were trapped at her sides. She gasped, struggling against the faint energy that held her body in a cocoon.

"Dammit," she growled, grinding her teeth. She continued to push against the gold energy desperately, in the hopes that she could free herself, and possibly call for help? which she _should_ have done much earlier, if she hadn't been rooted to the ground!

Frustration settling in, she decided to give up trying to break the cocoon. Instead, she struggled against the ground she lay on, shifting her body to turn herself around. That she did manage to accomplish, and soon she was lying on her stomach, holding her head up to see the fight before her.

She shuddered when she saw a terrible knee-thrust from the monster connect with Jason's gut, followed by his clenched fists pounding into Jason's back. The boy collapsed at that point, falling limply to the ground.

The monster cackled as it placed its enormous foot upon Jason's back. He watched in amusement as Jason tried to push himself off the ground, but the added weight made it impossible. Then, he pressed.

Jason groaned as the weight crushed his body. Still, he managed to lift his face just enough to lie on his cheek, enabling him to see Goldar through the corner of his eye.

"This is how our last battle should have ended, Red Ranger," Goldar spat in a low voice, "You at my feet, begging for mercy."

Jason rasped for breath, but his frown remained. "Beg? Not on your life, Dogbreath."

Goldar chuckled. "You Humans are a proud race, aren't you?"

"Stop it!" a desperate voice cried, startling both Goldar and Jason. Both turned, and saw Alexis staring wide-eyed at them, once again struggling against the magical bonds that held her.

"Now this is precious!" Goldar remarked, throwing his head back with deep laughter. "You really were in the wrong place at the wrong time, girl. And you certainly picked the wrong boy to befriend. His time has expired, and unfortunately... he's dragged you into this too."

The laughter grated on Alexis' patience as nothing else ever did, and the slowly-brewing rage began to boil over. The terror, confusion, rage, and panic stewing in her heart exploded, and a strange new feeling poured through her body, giving her an almost electric surge.

Suddenly, her body was not her own.

It almost felt like she was a stranger looking in, like her dreams, which were her observations of another life, but from within. She watched in mute intrigue as her body somehow shattered the magic bonds, dispelling the energy almost thoughtlessly.

Goldar stared at the scrawny Human as she stood up, mockingly cracking her neck and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She then fixed her ebony gaze at the beast.

Impossibly, a strange aura of her own began to crackle, building around her clenched fist and throwing her shoulder-length hair in a feverish dance.

"Goldar... still targeting the defenseless, I see," she commented with a disdainful twist of her lip.

Despite himself, the warrior shuddered. The voice with which the human girl spoke was not her own. At least, it wasn't the same voice she used when she was speaking earlier. It was cold, sardonic. And inexplicably... familiar.

The girl gazed at Goldar from a distance. "You are a weak coward, little Titan. As you always were."

Goldar felt his rage building, despite the frightful new appearance of the seemingly helpless girl. She _dared_ mock him, an elite warrior of Lord Zedd?

Who _was_ she?

The girl lifted her slender arm, the tight fist slowly opening high over her head.

Her eyes shuttered closed.

"Eagleheart Pulse!" she summoned.

Goldar's breath caught in his throat as a crackling sphere of energy erupted from the girl's open palm, streaking at him at the speed of light and crashing into his unprepared body dead on. The impact was incredible... the pain blinding as all the breath escaped his lungs in one agonized scream. He kept flying back, helpless against the force of the explosion that rocked his organs. Then, his body crashed against the hard asphalt, and everything slipped into a dazed blackness.

It was at this tense moment that four streams of bright color appeared at the park.

"Ohmigosh!" the Pink Ranger gasped, "Jason!"

She hurried to the side of the wounded young man, still lying on the grass in a spot that seemed imprinted with Jason's body shape. She gently rolled him onto his back, cringing as a sharp rasp of pain passed through his teeth.

"You're hurt!"

But Jason ignored the Pink Ranger's revelation. His gaze was fixed upon Alexis, who stood in the same position in which she blasted Goldar. Her aura had faded, though, leaving a normal-looking girl in its wake.

But the cold expression remained, and it chilled him even more than Goldar's earlier taunts.

"What happened?" the Black Ranger wondered, as he and Yellow surveyed the area. Zack's gaze fell upon Goldar, who lay completely motionless some twenty yards away on the barren basketball court.

Trini, on the other hand, kept her scrutiny upon Alexis. But Alexis was in a world of her own. Her body remained motionless, simply standing with one arm extended.

Intrigued, Trini approached. "Are you all right, Miss?"

Trini felt her concern rise as the girl made no response. Finally, she reached forward and touched her shoulder.

The Yellow Ranger yelped as a surge of energy ripped through her body, knocking her clear off her feet.

"Yellow Ranger!" Blue shouted, as he and Black hurried to help their dazed friend. The trio backed away slightly, staring in bewilderment at the frozen person.

"What's going on?" Pink inquired, directing her question to Jason. He frowned, struggling against the soreness in his body in an effort to stand. Kimberly perceived his intention, and leaned his body against her own. Together, they rose to their feet.

"Goldar attacked us," he recapped, "and somehow, she shot him."

Zack looked from Jason to the girl in amazement. "Alexis? Alexis shot Goldar? With what... a spit-ball?"

Jason's expression was dark as he shook his head. "No. She called it an Eagleheart Pulse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimberly mused.

Jason bit his lip, visualizing the crackling sphere of swirling laser energy that crashed into Goldar like a wrecking ball. It was almost identical to another blast he'd seen, many months ago.

The spherical energy attack the Evil Green Ranger had used.

With the single exception of the differing colors, the two attacks were identical.

**Chapter Ten**

The mental fog faded, pulling Alexis back to reality. But this time was different.

She had been watching, but the story wasn't about some ancient Purple Ranger. It was a golden beast attacking, not some boy named Erol, but Jason.

_Her _Jason.

She shuddered, feeling an electric wave ebb within her. Also, to her astonishment, an aching feeling built in her arm, that for some reason was extended before her.

Her eyes fluttered open, and her face wrinkled in sheer confusion. Before her stood four Power Rangers, one of them holding Jason on his feet.

"What…?" she gasped, her voice hoarse.

The pain in her hand continued to build, causing her to cringe again. She finally grabbed her arm, gently rubbing the forearm and hand.

It was then that her emerald gaze fell upon her palm…more specifically, the black circular tattoo that stood boldly on her skin.

Her instinctive reaction was obvious: she screamed.

**Chapter Eleven**

All she could do was gasp air into her starved lungs, forcing her sobs to quiet just enough to breathe.

What was happening to her? The dreams, the headache…and now _this_?

This couldn't be dismissed so easily. It felt like a dream, and it was impossible for it to have been real…but it was.

She wasn't Alexis Darling any longer. She was something else. Something with _power_.

She continued to shiver as she cradled her body against the wall in her bedroom. She didn't even remember how she wound up there. Did she fly? Or magically transport her body? Or maybe even run at a phenomenal speed?

Or, could it all have been a really long, really horrible nightmare? Maybe none of it had happened at all. No bizarre eye-color shifts, or blackouts, or visions…

But the tattoo remained. A circle on her skin, with an eagle with outstretched wings.

It was real. It was _all _real.

And that damned coin had something to do with it.

Slowly, she recovered from the panic that had consumed all rational thought. She calmed down, sucking in air at a more regulated rate, and finally finding enough strength to rise to her feet.

Her green eyes narrowed as she stared at the wooden box that still sat upon her bed.

"It's all you," she whispered, swallowing hard. "It all started when Nana gave you to me. What the hell are you? A…a witch's talisman? Or maybe you're a spirit yourself. Are you…are you Kreia?"

The box didn't answer her. But Alexis was undaunted, and she slowly crept toward the box, fixing the lifeless object with an accusing stare.

"I was just fine before," she barked, her anger building, "I was normal. But now…now I'm some kind of freak. I can't..I can't tell what's real anymore."

She sniffled, leaning weakly upon her bed. Her gaze saw only the box. "I need answers."

Almost mechanically, she pulled the key from the chain around her neck, and unlocked the box. The coin reflected the faint light from the window, staring at her almost enticingly.

She gazed at the coin for a long moment, and then turned to the matching brand on her palm.

"You're the Purple Ranger," she whispered, her eyes widening with realization, "Kreia was the Purple Ranger, so many years ago. And that Power rests in you. And back there, in the park…you saved Jason. You."

She swallowed, ignoring the warning that flashed in her mind. Slowly, she reached her hand to the coin. The moment her fingers touched the glossy surface, a brilliant wash of purple energy flooded the entire room.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
